Sonic's Christmas Last
by DianaGohan
Summary: I know it's kind of late for Christmas, but this is a really special yuletide tale that I just have to share with you. In the final part of this story, Sonic is forced to confront the truth as he finds out something equally shocking. And he isn't the only Sonic who learns something...
1. A Holiday Mystery

Hey everyone. Diana here once again, giving you guys a Christmas story. And yeah I know its 2013 now and... A lot closer to St. Valentine's Day thinking about it, but I'm not letting that stop me. And hey technically we still have the tree up in my house so... that's a good enough reason to still make a Christmas story. Besides, this one is special... or at the very least, it's an idea I've been sitting on for quite a while, that I'm finally getting out. And what would that idea be you may ask? You should at least know something about if you saw the title/read the description of the plot, but to go a bit more into detail on how long I've been sitting on this one, it was one of the ideas I wanted to do last year. Yeah in Addition to "Secret Santa Snake" there were like 5 other Christmas stories I wanted to do, and this wound up I guess with the most "staying power" as it were. Or at the very least, the idea I still had any interest in that I hope you do to. And also, since it's a really long story I'm splitting it up into chapters, so you don't have to read it all in one sitting. As per usual all Nintendo and Sega and what not characters don't belong to me, they belong to their respective companies, and I make no profit off of these kinds of stories. With that said, hope you enjoy this tale and have a merry Christmas and a happy new year and all sorts of holiday cheer (even if it's other holidays that are closer in time then just Christmas) from me even if you don't, though still hoping you do.

"Sonic's Christmas... Last?  
Chapter One: A Holiday Mystery"  
By DianaGohan.

_My name is Sonic.  
Sonic the Hedgehog.  
And all I wanted was a nice, peaceful Christmas.  
Problem is, when you're me, that's a lot harder to do then it sounds_

We pan over to see a fairly bloody, and scratched up Sonic the Hedgehog. His left arms hangs limp at his side, as he desperately tries back flipping over a missile shot at him. In doing so however, he is then hit by a laser bolt, which smashes him quite harshly into the ground. This, as we see is a dark, purple substance that slightly glows, as his body imprints on the floor. The hog slowly gets up, only to be smashed by a gigantic fist literally twenty times larger than his entire body.

_Scratch that, IMPOSSIBLE._

Sonic then cries out as he slowly manages to crawl out of the hole he was smashed into. He actually spits up a tooth in the process of just standing up. He then barely avoids being hit by the fist again as he speeds along the ground, desperately weaving and bobbing around the gigantic fist trying to pummel him. He grits his teeth and tries spin dashing the giant fist, only to bounce off of it. A sinister howl of laughter is heard as the fist then smacks him away, causing him to tumble a few times along the ground, before hitting it face first. His body is only able to occasionally twitch in response to this, desperately trying to rise off the ground.

_Matter of fact, unless I get hit by the biggest Christmas miracle in the next five seconds, this may be the last holiday I ever get to celebrate.  
And by celebrating, I mean getting my butt kicked harder and more thorough then it ever was before._

The hedgehog, also known as the blue blur, finally manages to get up, only for the giant fist to tightly grab him. Electricity then generates around the mechanical body part as Sonic once again cries out in pain. More sinister laughter is heard as Sonic is brought closer to what the fist is connected to: a gigantic metallic figure that looms nearly 50 stories tall. The metallic's man red eyes glow, peering directly at Sonic, shooting a blast of energy, which again fries the small hedgehog in his grip.

_Hard to believe it's all come down to this:  
Losing what may very well be the most important battle I've ever fought._

Sonic again cries out, looking at the red eyes before looking down, tears actually coming to his own eyes. The little drops of water hit the gigantic fist as the hedgehog closes his eyes, accepting whatever happens next.

_And really, how did this all happen?_

We see the defeated Sonic again, with literally hundreds of memories flashing through his mind in a split second.

_Guess it couldn't hurt to think back to how all this started.  
Maybe I can find a way to change all this.  
But... more likely... at least think of something else then what's happening now._

We then flashback several hours ago, to a far more cheerful scene. Specifically of the blue hedgehog Sonic rushing around the gigantic Smash Mansion, leaving various blue and white wrapped gifts by all the doors and various Christmas trees scattered around. As per usual, the mansion was heavily decorated, with gigantic lighted ornament rows, and what some would call rather tacky decor littered throughout the halls. All sorts of stocking and candy canes (some fake and made of Styrofoam, but some actually real) were hung about, and the air smelled of gingerbread and pinecones.

_It was just like any other Christmas Eve in my home away from home at the Smash Mansion  
And like every year, this hog was trying to make sure everyone had a rocking Christmas.  
Sure it meant extra work, but I'm never one to complain about that.  
At least, when I enjoy said work anyway._

It did seem like Sonic was enjoying himself speeding around and placing gifts. As he was even singing a little song as he continued placing gifts about.

"Gotta get a gift,  
gotta get a gift  
gotta get a gift for Falconnnnnnn" Sonic sang out, leaving a few boxes with red bows on them in front of a door on the third floor.

"Gotta get a gift  
gotta get a gift  
gotta get a gift for D.K" Sonic was now shown leaving a decent size wooden crate on the fifth floor of the mansion.

"Gotta get a gift  
Gotta get a gift  
gotta get a gift for Mr. G and Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Sonic then left an actual 2D container on a door, on the sixth floor of the mansion as he sped down the stairs.

"Gotta get a gift  
gotta get a- WHOA!" Sonic quickly stopped his song. He dug his feet onto the carpet, tripping a bit as he managed to stop just in front of someone on the third floor of the mansion.

Said someone, R.O.B the Robot, quickly bowed his head and extended his claw. "A thousand apologies, Sonic The Hedgehog" he then helped Sonic get off to the ground. "I have to admit, I did not see you moving so swiftly down the hall."

Sonic looked at him and smirked, pointing at himself. "Eh, that's cool. Especially since I was moving so fast, not even the speed of sound could have tracked me."

"To be fair, if you were moving at that velocity, then you would have probably caused quite a severe amount of damage to befall the entire area."

Sonic thought for a second and scratched his head. "Yeah well... maybe. Though hey, with that magic hex Master Hand has around this place, doubt it'd be too much damage."

"Normally I would agree with that. However, I do worry that with his extended leave of absence, that the mansion's defenses could be severely weakened."

Sonic crossed his arms. "He's still gone? I thought he would of come back by now."

"Technically he has come back to inform me and some of the others the progress, or lack thereof, involving his search, but he hasn't technically come back for any extended period of time."

"Weird, considering how gaga he usually gets over the Christmas season." Sonic sighed and turned away. "Oh well, if he's doing fine, we can't let that break our holiday spirit, right Robbie?"

The leader of the Refined Operatic Bicle simply nodded at this. "I certainly will not allow such a thing to damper my spirits" he then looked at Sonic curiously. "In fact, what I'm more curious about is what you seem to be doing rushing around the halls at such great speeds. Normally wouldn't you speed in the backyard, where there is more room to "rev up" as you have put it?"

Sonic shook his head. "This isn't about just running man. It's about spreading some yuletide cheer" he was then shown holding up a red and blue box. "Specifically, giving everyone a gift from the world's most way past cool hedgehog."

R.O.B looked at the gift in his hand, studying it some as his eyes glowed a bit, indicating a smile. "Ah yes your yearly tradition of handing out trinkets and gifts of some form to anyone who would wish one. I do admit that is definitely quite admirable."

"Well hey when you're as fast as me, you have time to give more than just the one secret Santa gift, right?"

"I wouldn't know from experience, but if that is what you feel, I would agree there is nothing wrong with that." R.O.B then moved behind Sonic, his eyes changing colors some.

"Yeah well, peaking is" Sonic said, once again speeding in front of him.

"I was only trying to assess whether or not you had the present designated to me within that pile, not what its possible contents might be."

Sonic shook his finger. "Tsk tsk, you're going to have to wait till Christmas day to find that out." The hedgehog then put his hand on the robot's shoulder. "And I have to say it's the most amazing, most incredible, most eye poppingly awesome gift you've ever seen."

The visor in R.O.B's eyes widened some. "That would be something to behold, considering what other presents I have received from all of you in the last few years."

Sonic thought for a second and frowned, moving back a bit. "Okay... maybe not THAT great" he said, tapping his foot into the ground. "I mean I may be the world's fastest hedgehog, but I'm not a miracle maker you know. Much as I'd like to, I can't make or even find a gift that turns pure evil slightly good, cures orphans of terminal diseases, and yeah revives someone's entire race. You're going to have to lower your expectations a bit if you're expecting that."

"I wasn't, but I'm sure it will still be quite extraordinary. And something I'll enjoy, just as I'm sure you'll enjoy the present I have obtained for you, even if that also isn't quite as unbelievable as what others have given, especially to me, in our time here."

"Yeah that's what's so amazing about being in this tournament" Sonic again crossed his arms, peering up and down at the various rooms and imagining all the smashers around. "Being with so many awesome super guys and gals, who can save their world and their people, nearly as much as yours truly." R.O.B looked closely at Sonic, seeing him beam a sad smile at the ground. "Really quite an incredible family we got here Robbie. Trust me... you don't find a group of people like that every day."

"Yes, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying the company of others." The robot thought happily being surrounded by other ROBs, and cheering with them before pointing at himself. "I am fortunate to not only have all of you as a wonderful family, but my entire order as well. Being with them again really made me remembers just how much I missed my home and... Even if The Isle Of The Ancients no longer exists, they do. And that is far more important."

"Well that's great for you man" Sonic said giving him a thumbs up. "Again sorry about not being there to stop it from blowing up. Since trust me, I have experience with saving mysterious floating islands from creeps with nothing better to do then trying to ruin people's lives."

"I know, which is why I'm sure you also understand having two families you enjoy being with. The one we have here, and I'm sure the one you have in your world."

This actually made Sonic gasp some, moving back as his eyes narrowed. "Yeah though it's... different...with them…" Sonic muttered out.

_Maybe that was when problems arose: when I had to think back on everyone on Mobius.  
And remember just how different things were there, compared to being a smasher.  
Cause at the mansion, I felt needed yet at the same time, a part of something greater.  
While there..._

R.O.B then moved closer to Sonic, as the hedgehog saw R.O.B staring at him. "How is it different?" The Ancient Minister automaton asked, sounding quite concerned.

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "It's... it's well..." he then looked up as images of brown two tailed foxes, red echidnas, pink and black hedgehogs, along with various other anthropomorphic animals (or Mobians) filled his head as he shook them away. "I guess it's just hard to explain."

"Well try as best as you can, and I would be happy to help you make sense of your thoughts."

Sonic thought for a second, tapping his foot on the ground several times before speaking again. "Well I guess it's just well..." he then held out his hands. "Okay I mean no disrespect to my buds or anything. Not to Rad Red, my main bro, or even the faker and my sort of stalker. And all the other compadres I made on my world over the years. I mean I really loved spending time with them and hanging out but lately well... I guess it just isn't the same, you know?"

"You don't feel like they need you?"

Sonic laughed some, imitating wiping a tear away from his eye. "Oh trust me man, it's not that. They need me more now than ever, which is probably the problem. Because whenever I see them or try hanging out, it's always them needing to be rescued or to do something for them, or needing my super speed to save the world" Sonic smacked his fists together. "I mean even after Eggman and his former self got locked away for good outside of time, I still get calls of mecha versions of me or my friends terrorizing the land, and it's always up to yours truly to stop them."

"Hmmm, so what you're saying is you're sick of your allies only calling upon you when they are in need of assistance?"

"Eh, not that. Heck just the other day this new self-upgraded Mecha Sonic tried blasting my friend Tails when we were out on a flight on his new Tornado plane. And I had fun stomping him to smithereens. It's just that... I don't know... that's all our relationship seems to be: us going up against the forces of darkness and me laying the smack down. Cause that's what happens every time I try hanging out with them. And every time, it's always me rushing off to save the day, trash this bot or ruin this scheme and I don't know... that feels like it's getting old. Especially since it feels like even though I always have their back, they can't have mine you know? And even if they tried doing so it… would probably just end badly for them." Sonic quickly shook his head. "I guess that's stupid right? I mean sounds like I'm acting like a quitter even though I'm not. No way will I ever give up the fight. That's just my way and-"

"You don't have to defend your observations Sonic" R.O.B said simply, scanning. "I have no doubts about your actions, or your motives behind them. We have known each other for some time, and I have computed many a time just how strong, and yet caring a person you are."

"Well... then I shouldn't feel this way then right?" Sonic smacked his chest. "I should just be happy with the way things are, and not complain right? Since yeah, it's not a perfect system, but it's who I am, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Actually I-"

"Thanks R.O.B. You know, this talk has made me feel better" Sonic smiled some as he started speeding away from R.O.B, waving at him. "See you later man, and happy holidays."

"And a merry yuletide season to you, but Sonic I just wanted to say that there is something that can be done about your desire to protect and rescue those you love, without getting anything back from them-"

"Already know what it's going to be man. I'm fine with being there for them, however they may need me."

"Actually I'm saying you need to talk with them and tell your friends-"

"That I'll always be there whenever they need help against Eggman or Nega, or whatever loon tries invading our world. Got ya man." Sonic then speeded away faster, not hearing anything else of what R.O.B was trying to say.

_Looking back on it, maybe I was blowing off R.O.B some.  
But I figured I had gotten what he said, and that was it.  
Guess that's my big problem: always trying to speed ahead without looking.  
Of course, don't know how I could have seen what came next, which is where the REAL problems started piling up..._

It's about an hour after Sonic had spoken to R.O.B. We then see the hedgehog speeding to the mansion, carrying a rather large bag on his back.

"Okay this should cover about everyone else here" Sonic said looking ahead. Suddenly a blinding beam of light shone around the entire area, stopping Sonic in his tracks for a second. "Ahhhh, who turned on the high beams?" he asked, covering his eyes as the light soon disappeared. "Huh" Sonic looked around, seeing just the decorated mansion in front of him, looking about the same as it had before. "Well... that was weird" Sonic shrugged. "Oh well, weirdness tends to happen around here" he said to himself, speeding through the front door as he looked around. "Okay, now where was I?"

As Sonic thought to himself, we then saw Pikachu walking along the floor, looking at a piece of paper in his hand. "So this is the new discovery eh?" Pikachu was then shown looking at a picture of a yellow fox like creature with a big bushy tail, and red tuffs of hairs coming out of its ears. "Isn't there already a fire fox in Kanto? Why is this Fennekin trying to take Vulpix's job? What do they...?" Pikachu then looked up and saw Sonic standing there, who was looking at his own list.

"Okay let's see this should cover all the assist trophies so who should I try hitting first-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pikachu screamed in terror, literally jumping back several feet.

"Oh hey" Sonic said cheerfully, waving at him. "You like your gift man?"

"DIEEEEEEEE!" Pikachu screamed out, shocking Sonic with a powerful thunderbolt which blasted the hedgehog into a nearby wall.

"Owwww" Sonic moaned, getting up and dusting himself off. "What was that for?" he asked. "I thought you liked ketchup."

"Get away foul demon!" Pikachu screamed, electricity gathering around him. "You aren't ruining our Christmas!"

"What are you talking about-" Sonic gasped, seeing Pikachu shoot out several more blasts of electricity, all of which Sonic nimbly avoided. "Dude stop that! Isn't there like a truce on battling during the holidays for us Smashers?"

"How dare you call yourself one of us, Dumpus!"

"Dump what?" Sonic quickly leapt up above one of the bolts of electricity, using a homing attack to jump past Pikachu, and land on the stairs behind him. "Look I don't know what's gotten into you man, but I suggest you calm down-"

"How about you DIE?!" Pikachu then shot several more lightning bolts at him as Sonic ascended the stairs. "Oh no, he's going to go poison the others!"

"Who said anything about poison-?"

"HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP !" Pikachu cried out, his echo roaring around the entire mansion. "THE DUMPUS IS HERE! REPEAT, THERE IS A DUMPUS HERE!"

"Dude, I don't know what that means" Sonic at this point had run to the second floor as he looked below on Pikachu. "But it's starting to get offensive so-" suddenly Sonic was tackled from behind, making him slam into the floor. "Huh?" Sonic then looked to see Fox above him, starring down intensely with rage pooled into his eyes. "What did I do to you-?"

"You won't do anything to us!" Fox cried out, punching Sonic hard several times in the face. He then took out his blaster and pointed it at Sonic's head. "I'm going to destroy this Dumpus, here and now!" He then shot at Sonic, making the hedgehog's head move back some.

"Okay first off, you do know those only slightly sting right?" Sonic asked, using a spin dash to move away from Fox as he held out his hands. "Second off, there's been some misunderstanding. It's me, Sonic the-"

"DUMPUS!" A pair of voices called out.

"No, Hedgehog, not-" Suddenly Sonic was frozen solid, with Nana and Popo using blizzard to trap the hedgehog in a block of ice.

"Don't worry Fox, we'll take care of this Dumpus" Popo said coldly, ice energy pouring around him. "He isn't destroying any of our Christmas Cheer."

"Or us" Nana said, staring intently. "We have to make sure we destroy every molecule of this beast, otherwise he'll just reform and try hanging us in our sleep. And that isn't going to..." suddenly a cry was heard as Sonic was shown pushing himself through the ice, it melting behind him, as steam was shown coming off the formerly thick block of frozen water.

"Note... to self... get better at that whole... super speed vibrating yourself through solid objects" Sonic muttered, breathing quite hard.

"Kill it!" Fox ordered shooting his blaster several times as Nana and Popo aimed another Blizzard at Sonic.

"Whoa!" The blue hedgehog narrowly avoided their attacks, running up another flight of stairs. "Okay I don't know what's going on with you guys, but this is so uncool! I didn't do anything, so why are you treating me like some sort of-"

"MONSTER!" Sonic then looked to see Lucas in front of him. "Why... why now of all times?" Lucas knees fell to the ground as he started to weep. "What... what did we ever do to deserve this?"

"Deserve what?" Sonic moved a few steps closer, as Lucas gasped and quickly crawled away, his entire body trembling. 'Okay, this is more than just some sick prank' Sonic thought, looking at then young resident of Nowhere Island start muttering weakly to himself. 'I haven't seen Luc scared of anyone like that. Not even Ganon , or the time that Ultimate Chimera got out of its cage. So why is he looking at me like that? What did I-'

Sonic was then interrupted seeing Falco speed in front of him. "Don't try and play innocent, beast!" Sonic however, quickly sidestepped Falco and swept his leg, tripping Falco up so he would fall beak first onto the ground.

"Look I don't know what everyone's problems is" Sonic said, jumping back some. "I didn't do anything wrong." He then tried moving slowly back to Lucas. "Look I'm not a monster, or a beast, or anything like that."

"You got that right" Sonic looked to see Snake coming from the room behind him, narrowing his eyes. "You're just a sick, mutated abomination who needs to be cut down to size" the Foxhound mercenary then stood in front of Lucas while taking out his gun. "And it's really low of you to try attacking kids first. Why don't you try taking on someone who knows how to put you down?"

"Why would I want to fight someone who just wants to kill me?" Sonic asked, as Snake shot at him, Sonic just weaving around his bullets. "Ha, nice try" Sonic said, sticking out his tongue. "I don't know what your deal is, but you're way too slow to even hit the fastest thing alive." Snake was then shown getting something and putting it behind his back. "Might as well give up now and-"

"Now" Snake commanded. As soon as the button was pressed, an explosive C4 blast hit right below Sonic, knocking the hedgehog through the hall. Snake pressed several more buttons, as a series of C3 and C4 lined next to one another hit Sonic, each one blasting him into the next explosive. By the time they were finished, Sonic was at the corner end of the hall (where there was only a window in back of him, with no doors or stairs around) as the hedgehog slowly stood up, looking fairly charred.

"Okay... that got me" Sonic muttered out.

"And I'll finish you" Sonic then saw Lucario quickly speed in front of him, looking quite ticked. The hedgehog tried running away but Lucario used Extreme Speed to grab the hedgehog in the middle of his run, and Force Palm to smack him back into the corner of the hall, knocking him part way through the window. Using Extreme Speed again, Lucario appeared in front of him and this time grabbed him by the neck, as he started tightening his grip. "You have ruined your last holiday season, Dumpus. Time to do this world, and every other one a favor and eliminate you"

"But I... didn't... do...anything" Sonic tried muttering out, as he started feeling his vision getting blurry due to Lucario asphyxiating him.

"Your lies may have worked in other places Dumpus, but they won't here." Lucario, with his free hand pointed behind him, as Sonic saw Snake and the other Smashers who had attacked him, and more start crowding around. "And on the very VERY slim chance you won't die from my hand, there are nearly three dozen others here to stop you, for good." The Sinnoh Pokémon brought Sonic closer, so the hog was literally an inch away from the steel/fighting type pocket monster. "Perhaps in the afterlife you'll eventually grow a conscience for all the horrible acts you committed during this time of the year. For now though, stop resisting and just accept your demise."

"N...ne...Never" Sonic was able to get out. "There are p-people who need me and... for them I... I will never... ever... DIE!" Sonic's fists literally became a cyclone of wind, creating enough force to actually push Lucario away a few feet. He then looked behind him and quickly jumped through the window, using a downward spin dash to propel him down to the ground as quickly as he could before he started speeding as far as he could away from the mansion. There was a weird mix of fear, confusion, yet determination on his face as he continued running, just wanting to get further and further away from what he had called his "home away from home" ….

TO BE CONTINUED!

That's right people, that is where I'm leaving you off today. Just what is a Dumpus, and why is everyone calling Sonic that? Well to find that out you'll have to keep reading, won't you? Which I hope you do. And review and enjoy. That'd be nice too.


	2. The Story Of The Dumpus

Okay and with that, here's chapter two. Yes don't worry people this time I actually did make the full story all at once, so you don't have to wait weeks/months/years for chapters. Anyway onto this chapter, which continues the mystery but actually answers some questions, while raising some new ones perhaps? So with that said remember I don't own any Sega or Nintendo characters and make no profit off this, and just want you to read, review and enjoy my work.

"Sonic's Christmas... Last?  
Chapter Two: The Story Of The Dumpus"  
By DianaGohan.

_I Didn't Know Why My Friends Had Tried Attacking Me, But I Knew Something Was Off  
And Even Back Then, Deep In My Gut, I Knew Who Was Responsible  
Though That Didn't Really Help Me Any At The Moment, Especially Since I Knew They'd Be After Me.  
Fortunately, I Was Able To Run Into Someone I Could Trust.  
Scratch That: The ONLY Person Who Wasn't Me That I Could Trust..._

A half hour later from Sonic running away from the mansion, we see R.O.B on the side of a street in the city a few miles away from the mansion. The robot walks along the sidewalk, looking alarmed as he looks to see Sonic rushing past him at high speeds.

"Oh come on man I was in your movie!" Sonic was heard crying out, barely avoiding a giant section of pavement being thrown at him, as he is able to jump away. "And, in case you forgot, that was all about being nicer to people who are thought to be only evil jerks."

"That doesn't include you" we see that the person holding gigantic piece of the street is a giant 12 foot tall man with red and brown spiky hair, wearing a plaid red buttoned t-shirt, dirty dark blue overalls and black boots. His giant hands then toss the concrete, which actually hit Sonic and knock him into a nearby lamp post, knocking some of the snow from it which hit the blue blur in the face. "And for the sake of my friends and this holiday I can finally now appreciate, I'm gonna wreck it. And by it, I mean your face!"

"Pardon me a moment" the giant turned around to see R.O.B gently poking him. "But is there a reason you are needlessly assaulting my friend?"

The spiky haired man gasped. "You're friends with the Dumpus? But the only friends of the Dumpus are demon spawn, which I guess makes you Metal Demon Head." The spiky haired man then cracked his knuckles. "Well Demon Head, I've seen enough Tin Plate Terror at the Arcade to know how to take care of you."

R.O.B then pressed a button on the side of his head, as a familiar voice was heard. "Jigggggglypufffffff,  
jiggllllllllllly lllly pufffffffffffff"

"Hey no fair..." the Spiky haired man's eyes started to close as he fell down on the street, starting to sleep as he took off parts of the street and used them as a blanket. "Still... better than... sleeping in garbage" the spiky hair man muttered, before loudly snoring.

R.O.B quickly rushed over to Sonic and helped him off the ground, as the hedgehog looked at the spiky haired man. "Now I remember why I like Rise Of The Guardians more. Santa never would have tried hitting me with a half-ton of painful concrete."

"Was there a reason though why he was attacking you?" R.O.B asked.

Sonic turned to him, looking a bit confused. "Wait, you don't want to kill me and blast me to pieces or see me die in some horrible way?"

R.O.B shook his head. "Not at all. I was simply enjoying a nice stroll through town, to see all the various lights in the area."

Sonic quickly grabbed R.O.B and sped him into a nearby alley, looking around several times before focusing on the robot. "Well you're the first since... actually when we talked earlier, who doesn't want to put me 6 feet under. Seriously, for some reason or another I've become Christmas enemy 101" Sonic then points at various bruises, small cuts and welts on his body, along with various dirt and garbage stains. "At the mansion everyone was giving me a whooping. And even here, those who don't try doing me in are throwing rocks, or yesterday's rotten fruit at me and calling me the devil. Seriously, I haven't seen so much hatred for the hog since that Kinect racing game" Sonic crossed his arms, looking away annoyed. "And just like here, I didn't do anything wrong. Though unlike that, I don't know what the actual problem is."

"Yes I'm afraid this goes beyond relying on a questionable motion system add on to try and deliver high speed racing thrills from a spinoff that garnered at best mixed reviews" R.O.B admitted, before blinking a couple of times. "I... do mean no offense with that analysis-"

"Trust me man, after what I've been through, cracks like that are nothing." Sonic gasped as he quickly hid behind a garbage can, as a few people ran by, wielding pitchfork and torches as they moved away from the alley and to another part of the street. "I just don't understand why everyone hates me so much."

R.O.B thought for a moment. "I've been hearing rumors of various passersby and citizenry around town to either hide, or gather armaments due to the dangers of a "Dumpus", but I had no idea they were referring to you."

"Yeah well, me neither until just like a couple of hours ago" Sonic hissed, looking back and forth frantically. "But I have no idea why and really, with the way people are acting, seems like I've been some of threat or monster for years or something."

"A most confusing quandary" R.O.B looked around. "In order to get to the bottom of this, we are going to need more information" R.O.B's eyes glowed some. "And since I don't have anything on this on my databanks, we're going to need to go to a different source of information."

"Yeah well, good luck with that" Sonic said, giving a shaky thumbs up. "I'm going to try hiding here where it's safe for now. Then we can meet up and-"

"There it is!" A voice cried out, as various people started gathering around the alley, pointing their pitchforks over at Sonic. "Kill it! Kill it with fire!"

"... On second thought, you just tell me where to go" Sonic quickly picked up R.O.B again, as the two were shown speeding away from the townsfolk, who continued chasing after Sonic.

Several minutes later, the camera then panned inside of a library. There we see R.O.B on a computer, looking quite carefully at the screen, as he looks over to his right.

"Okay I think I found something..." R.O.B thought for a moment. "You wanted to be called... Roger Smith correct?"

"Roger Craig Smith" We then see Sonic dressed in a gigantic green baggy t-shirt, brown jeans, black boots, a steel wool cap and orange jacket that cover his entire body as he speaks in a whisper. "The middle name makes the alias believable."

"... You are a louse, Roger Craig Smith" R.O.B said, stifling a chuckle.

Sonic looked at him weirdly. "No offense, but you kind of picked a BAD time to develop a wider sense of humor."

"Sorry, but I calculated that this opportunity would never come up again, so I had to say that. And also that your sense of style "Roger" really reeks."

Sonic looked at the clothing he was in. "Hey, it's been ages since I've even needed to put on a disguise, so I'm kind of winging that. Especially when I had to steal clothes at super-fast speeds from random folks hanging laundry, who didn't really need them" Sonic then tapped his foot some. "Anyway, you said you found something right?"

"Indeed I have" R.O.B then moved a bit to the right, so Sonic could look at the screen. "After cross checking several sources to make sure the information is correct, this is what I've been able to come up with."

We then see Sonic looking at an image of himself with the word "Dumpus" on it, as the hedgehog narrowed his eyes. "It took you five minutes to find the Wiki of this?" he asked, pointing at the top of the page.

"Like I said I wanted to make sure all the information was correct so I could form as accurate a theory on what has happened as possible" R.O.B then moved left some as he began reading. "The Dumpus as they put it is a mystical "disgusting, stupid and pure nasty" race of creatures that was born from the dankest pits of the underworld millennia ago. A "plague on all decent people" will occasionally leave said pit every Christmas season, to spread blight and terror on the world."

"Oh that is bunk!" Sonic yelled, as people around him quickly shushed him. "But seriously, it's bunk" he whispered.

"It gets worse. It also says Dumpus only come to torment those who enjoy the Christmas season, to poison them and steal their essence, or even outright murder whoever they come in contact with."

"That isn't me" Sonic said, gritting his teeth.

"And that if they are not utterly destroyed down to every molecule, they will continue their unholy wrath for generations to come. And that if they stay for a while in an area, they will utterly demolish it. And it's place, create a dark, damp and toxic pit, like the one they were born and raised in."

"I wouldn't do that" Sonic reminded him.

"I'm just telling you the information that has been given, which also states that the Dumpus used to simply just be a myth; an old story used to scared children around this time of the year into behaving, unless they wanted the Dumpus to visit their area."

"First off if I came anywhere, it'd usually be a good thing. And secondly, what do they mean use to?"

"Well as several sources claim, apparently in 1991 there have been accounts of finally finding proof of a real Dumpus. One who is slightly different than the creature people fear today, but similar enough to definitely be you, or at least how people perceive you."

"How similar?" R.O.B pointed at the screen, showing an image of a slightly shorter, chubbier and less spikey Sonic who had black eyes and no buckles on his shoes. "Classic Me!" He was then shhhhed again by everyone around him. "I mean classic me" Sonic whispered out. "So whatever bogus story is going on involves him too."

"This is more than just some fabrication Sonic" R.O.B said, as he scrolled through several different pages. "I've looked through more than just information articles on the Dumpus. I've also scrolled through various interviews, lore and historical text. The Dumpus to everyone on this planet is not just a recent phenomenon that was found about earlier today, but rather ancient lore and superstition and terror that's been spread for thousands of years. And when proof finally showed it existed, what use to just be ancient fear and superstition quickly escalated into full on hatred and anger " R.O.B then pointed over at Sonic "Which is why everyone's first instinct is simply to attack you without a second thought" he quietly let slip.

"But that doesn't make any sense" Sonic crossed his arms. "If this rumor's been around for millennium, then how come I've only been getting attacked now?"

"Well that query leads to my own theory, which I can't prove, but is the only thing that makes sense" R.O.B turns away from the computer to look more closely at Sonic. "Do you remember seeing a gigantic, unexplainable flash of light about an hour ago?"

Sonic thought for a moment and rubbed his chin. "Have to say I do" he muttered out, as memories of the light flashing before his eyes appeared in his mind. "Matter of fact, thinking about it after the light is when people started calling me Dumpus, and attacking me for no good reason."

"That is because to them, you have always existed as this creature, and for thousands of years have been a terror to the holiday season. And to them, you are a dark part of history that they wish to forget or extinguish in any way possible. This isn't the case for you or me."

"So what you're saying is someone's... changing the past." Sonic gasped and snapped his fingers! "Of course! This must be Eggman's doing!" Several more shhhhs were heard, but this time Sonic ignored them. "I don't know how, but that lard butt's somehow found a way out of the time hole he trapped himself in! And this time he isn't changing the past to destroy it, but to make me the bad guy! Oh how I'm going to pull that creep's moustache off and-"

"Sir please, be quiet" said a nearby library employee, narrowing his eyes at Sonic. "You're disturbing the other patrons."

"Hey I'm finding out someone screwed over my entire life" Sonic pointed at himself. "How about you and your patrons please cut me a little break, okay?"

"Sorry, but under no circumstances is yelling to be allowed at..." The employee then blinked a bit, looking closer at Sonic. "Hmmm, what did you say your name was?"

"Uh..." Sonic rubbed his head for a minute. "It was...-"

"Roger Craig Smith" R.O.B pointed out.

"Yeah Roger Craig Smith, just the world's fastest hedgehog- I mean human. Yup, just an average guy." The Library employee then starred at him weirdly. "Look I can prove it, see?" Sonic then reached into one of his jacket's pockets. "I have an ID... somewhere in... here" Sonic grunted some, desperately moving his hands to look through the pockets. "Stupid clothing, I hate you so much" Sonic muttered out, his hand moving at even faster speeds. "Seriously who invented this jacket thing anyway? They're the real evil creature that should be hunted, not me."

"Uh, Roger..." R.O.B said looking around nervously. "Maybe you should-"

"Ha, got it!" Sonic then tried pulling something out of his pocket. "And... here... we..." Sonic tried tugging several times, but to no avail. "Stu..pid... Jackettttttttttt!" Sonic screamed, as he quickly ripped the jacket and shirt off his body, revealing his hedgehog self underneath. "Uh… here you go" Sonic eeped out. He then showed a little piece of plastic with an I.D that had the name Roger Craig Smith", on it.

The employee gasped. "IT'S THE DUMPUS!" He yelled, as everyone turned to him.

"Oh what, so YOU'RE allowed to be loud in the library?" Sonic asked, seeing people coming closer to him, looking ready to ring his neck. "I mean Uh... thanksfortheinfo!" Sonic said quickly, grabbing R.O.B once more and running as fast as he could. This time not just out of the library, but out of the city as well. And within a couple of minutes, the robot and the hedgehog were in a forest away from natural civilization, as Sonic put R.O.B down and ripped away the rest of his outer clothing.

"Perhaps you should of continued wearing such outer layers" R.O.B noted, the layers of Snow shown piling around them as the robot shivered some. "Even my servos aren't use to such terribly below freezing temperatures."

"Oh trust me; my RAGE is keeping me all nice and toasty" Sonic said, gritting his teeth and making a fist. "Eggman's done some pretty terrible things to me before, but going back in time to make me a monster that makes people fear the best time of the year? That is a whole new low."

"Are you sure it is even your most common nemesis, who is behind such a thing?"

Sonic nodded. "Of course. He's got the motive, his last big weapon against me was literally a creature that could pass through space and time, and really the Dumpus is a stupid Eggman name. Something I've probably called him before that he's now trying to pass off the buck onto me."

"There has to be more to it than that though" R.O.B pointed south of them. "Everyone not just in town believed you were such a creature, but in the mansion as well then, right?" Sonic nodded. "Which means whoever did this was able to alter all the timeframes and memories of the smashers as well."

"Well yeah... except you." Sonic looked at R.O.B weirdly. "Thinking about it, how come you aren't affected? Obviously Eggy wants me to remember, to make it all the more painful, but how come you remember the real me as well? What does this... whatever he did not affect robots or something? Hmmm, maybe that's it since this is Eggman we're dealing with but-"

"It can't just be Eggman though" R.O.B made a fist. "It has to be something beyond even him. Something that can affect time and space on this world as well."

"Told you man, Eggman had a Time Eater. If he was able to keep that, then that would do the trick."

"Not for this world though" R.O.B then flashback to looking up information on the library. "When I was doing research I also was looking through various theories and all the information I could collect on time and space travel, since I'm certain that is the root of what's happening. And all my research indicates that a force created or centered in one world can only affect that world's connection with time. And that on other planes and dimensional space, things would still move at the same rate without any differences. That is, unless there was an incredibly powerful force at work which could break through normal space/time barriers."

"Hmmm, so you're saying Time Eaty, who was some sort of monster found on my world, couldn't change this world without help?" R.O.B nodded. "Guess that makes sense. Though, that doesn't make us any closer in figuring out how to reverse all this."

"Well the only way to do that would be to find the source of what caused the error in time, and simply go back and either destroy it, or take control of it yourself to wipe away the previous damage caused."

"Hmmm, well I know that Time Stones were able to do that, but they aren't exactly a specific art on when and where you'll be sent back. And using Time Chaos Control involves at least two people with that ability, so we're kind of stuck." Sonic thought for a second. "Too bad we can't just find a way to hitch a ride through time and space that stops at specific dates..." the blue blur gasped and thought for a second, snapping his fingers. "Wait got something" Sonic pointed at R.O.B. "It's Christmas time, right?"

"Well yes, that is the holiday season we're currently in."

"And what's that thing that everyone always parodies, or has happen to them involving time travel at this time of the year?"

"Are... you referring to the adaptations of a Christmas Carol?"

"Exactly my main man... er, bot. All we need to do is find some rotten old scrooge who yells out humbug and wait for the ghosts to try giving a swift kick in the emotional buttock. We then ask to hitch a ride with them to go find Eggman in either the past, present or future, and settle his hash."

"I... do not think that is a workable scenario."

"Oh come on, why not? It literally happens to everyone. All you need is poor townsfolk, that guy you were rotten to at work who has a sick kid, a relative who loves to party, a business friend in life who was more rotten then you, and representations of the past, present and future." R.O.B then looked to see a glowing energy ball forming above Sonic. "I mean, how hard is that to make?"

"I am not sure about most of what you asked, but one of those requirements is right above you."

"Huh?" Sonic asked as someone was shown falling down on him. The hedgehog quickly got up, only to see what fell on him was the shorter, fatter Sonic seen in the picture at the library. "Classic Me!" Sonic said happily, helping his younger self up.

The Younger version of Sonic (known as Classic Sonic) smiled happily and quickly gave his older self a thumbs up.

"Good to see you too man" Sonic returned the thumbs up and looked around. "Hey, you haven't been threatened with death due to people thinking you're some demon called the Dumpus have you?"

Classic sonic thought for a second as he then shook his head.

"Really? Okay then what exactly are you doing here?"

Classic Sonic looked around some, moving his hand a bit and imitating it crashing onto to the ground.

"So, someone sent you here eh? Who would that be?"

Classic Sonic pointed at Sonic.

"I did?"

"Yes... and no..." said a voice, as Sonic and R.O.B turned around, seeing something shocking appear behind them...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Yeah that's right people, sorry to end it there but people have been loving the mystery so much I decided to keep it going a bit. Well at least now you know more about the Dumpus and what it's relation is to Sonic, but is Doctor Eggman really behind this? Or is R.O.B correct in saying there has to be something else going on? Find that out tomorrow everyone but for now, hope you enjoyed the chapter. And if you did (or didn't) leave a review and tell me what you liked (or didn't like) about it!


	3. The Future Of Nightmares

Okay people time for chapter three. Now last time around we had a pretty light hearted romp which... well isn't the mood of THIS chapter at all, let me tell you. I mean I've gone some dark places before but I think this is me sort of pushing those limits. Though I'll let you be the judge of that one. Which is what you'll be, once you… actually read the story. But first know I don't own any Nintendo or Sega characters and that really only the idea is mine and I make no profit off of it. With that said hope you enjoy the chapter everyone.

"Sonic's Christmas... Last?  
Chapter Three: The Future Of Nightmares"  
By DianaGohan.

_Seeing the site lighting up in front of me literally caused a million things to go ringing through my brain.  
Obviously some things were more important than others.  
One thing that didn't really seem that important right then was what that dirty slimy Eggman was up to, and just how he had done all this.  
Cause even if I didn't know how, I could literally picture the doc's reaction to seemingly getting the better of me._

We then pan over to a familiar looking environment swirling with dark purple and black energy. There we see various metallic body parts at the tail end of being constructed. As various smaller robots are shown tightening screws and fixing the wiring of the huge, black body pieces, two other figures were shown. Both bald, obese men with large orange moustaches. One was a fair bit shorter and rounder, wearing a red shirt with yellow stripes, black pants, white gloves, and black boots. The other was taller and slightly less round, wearing a red jacket with yellow buttons and sleeves on it, black pants, and black boots with white buttons adorned where shoelaces would normally be, and black sunglasses with blue goggles on top of his head. The two were laughing in sync, starring at a TV screen in front of them.

"Oooh, this is even better entertainment then I could of hoped for" said the taller egg shaped man (known as Doctor Eggman) as they were shown watching Sonic The Hedgehog being chased through a city, with various citizens chucking rocks at him. "I should have done of this years ago."

"Well technically though you were the one who thought of it, you weren't the one who actually did it" the other shorter figure (known as Doctor Robotnick) pointed out "and even if you did, technically for me it is years ago."

"Details details" Eggman waved his right hand in front of the other sinister egg shaped person as he made a fist. "All that matters is that for once, Sonic The Hedgehog is being treated like the rotten criminal he is. Once again, all thanks to my genius."

"Once again, you technically weren't the one who-"

"Look I'm the one who thought of the whole Dumpus story and at which point in history to spring it on these fools" Eggman smiled wickedly. "And made them spread the hate throughout the generations so now no one will support that pathetic little hedgehog."

"Well I suppose that is the most important thing" Doctor Robotnick smirked as well. "Even if that pest has only foiled a few of my plans, I'm glad we're taking him out now before he really becomes a huge thorn in my side."

**"AND WE WOULD HAVE ALREADY ACCOMPLISHED THAT IF YOU FOOLS DIDN'T WASTE SO MUCH TIME." **The two Eggman gasped, as they looked behind them to see another figure, covered in shadow, so the only thing you could make out about him with thick, piercing red eyes that seemed to literally brim with hate.

"Oh uh sorry fellow ultra-supreme genius" Eggman said, wiping away some nervous sweat as he quickly turned off the TV. "We were uh... just making sure that my" the shadows around the mysterious figure started flaring up. "I mean... YOUR plan was going smoothly."

"Yes" Doctor Robotnick nodded in agreement. "And it has by the way. The timeline has been changed and now Sonic is on the run from everyone on that mud ball." He then pointed over at the machines working on the giant metallic limbs. "Plus we've made all the necessary calculations on our end to our ultimate creation, and we're just waiting for these service drones to finish building it."

**"GOOD TO HEAR" **The shadowy figure let out a soft yet somehow booming chuckle that vibrated throughout the entire area. **"IT SEEMS WE ARE FINALLY AT THE END OF THIS LONG TERM PLAN." **The figure's then turned his attention to the various smaller robots working on the gigantic metallic body parts. **"AT THIS RATE, THE FINAL DEATH ENDER WILL BE COMPLETE IN-"**

"Uh, don't you mean Egg Final Death Ender" Doctor Eggman asked, raising his hand. "I mean really it is sort of our thing."

"Wait, since when is that our thing?" Doctor Robotnick asked confused. "I don't name all my weapons some egg name."

"You will, because it makes it sound more sinister."

**"NO, IT JUST WASTES TIME, SOMETHING YOU HAVE ALREADY DONE TOO MUCH OF" **The shadows then appeared in front of Doctor Eggman, making him quiver and move back some, as the figure produced dark tendrils all around the egg Doctor. **"NAMING A WEAPON AFTER AN EGG IS CHILDISH, AS IS CALLING A WEAPON YOU INTEND TO USE TO CONQUER SOMETHING A PROTOTYPE. IT IS A SIGN OF FAILURE AND WEAKNESS, SOMETHING I WILL NOT HAVE REPEATED AGAIN IN MY COMPANY" The** dark tendrils then produced spikes, alarming Eggman even more. **"UNDERSTAND?"**

"Uh of... of course. You don't have to tell me twice."

**"I WON'T TELL YOU TWICE. IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN, I WILL SIMPLY RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND THROW YOUR DECEASED BODY AWAY WITHOUT HESISTATION." **Doctor Eggman quivered at this as the figure moved away from him. **"AS I WAS SAYING, THE FINAL DEATH ENDER'S COMPLETION IS UPON US. AND BY THEN, THE THREE WILL HAVE GATHERED AND ENGAGE IN THEIR FINAL CONFRONTATION. NOT REALIZING THAT WE HAVE USED THIS TIME TO ANALYZE AND COMPUTE THEIR EVERY MOVE, SO THERE WILL BE NO CHANCE OF FAILURE."**

"Uh... not to put a damper on your plans" Doctor Robotnick said raising his hand. "But if there are three of them, they might be able to pull off team combos and unique strategies we won't have anticipated. Is there any way to plan for that?"

**"NOT FOR EVERY EXACT DETAIL, BUT ENOUGH" **the figure said ominously. **"THE DEFENSE WILL HOLD UNTIL THE EXTRACTIONS OF ALL OF THEIR ENERGY, SO EVEN IF DAMAGE IS ACCUMLIATED, IT WILL BE TO MANAGABLE LEVELS." **The figure then pointed at the two. **"JUST CONTINUE MONITORING THE FINAL PREPARTIONS FOR THE DEATH ENDER, AND SOON TOTAL, ABSOLUTE VICTORY WILL BE ACHIEVED"**

Doctor Eggman just stared at him, as if waiting for something. "Uh... isn't this when you should give a really loud maniacal laugh of some kind?" The shadowy figure just glared at him. "Uh never mind, laugh whenever you want. I'm just going to be happy getting to squash that pesky hedgehog, at his favorite time of the year no less."

**"THE ONLY TIME THAT MATTERS IS WHAT WE HAVE DONE, AND WHAT WILL BE DONE. EVERY OTHER INKLING IS IRREVELENT." **The figure then turned away from the two as he started disappearing. **"JUST KEEP WATCHING THE CONSTRUCTION. THEN THE ENDGAME WILL BEGIN AND VENGENCE AGAINST THAT LOATSHOME HEDGEHOG... WILL FINALLY BE MINE."**

The two doctors looked to see the shadowy figure had fully disappeared in front of them. They then looked around a few times throughout the area, seeing nothing but construction around them. "So..." Doctor Eggman turned to Doctor Robotnick. "Uh... you want to-"

"Keep watching that blue buffoon get the tar beaten out of him?" Robotnick asked.

"You read my mind!" The two then laughed as Eggman turned the TV back on, the two continuing to watch clips of Sonic beaten around town, by those who believed him to be the Dumpus. "Oooh I love it when we're nasty" Dr. Eggman commented, the two mad scientists snickering at the sight in front of them.

_While I'm sure Robuttnick and his accomplices we're off getting their kicks from what they had done...  
I was staring at the site in front of me, which was probably the most surreal thing I had ever witnessed.  
I mean, you think meeting your past self is weird? That's NOTHING.  
At least, nothing compared to seeing what you'll end up like in the future..._

We then pan back to Sonic, Classic Sonic and R.O.B, all three starring at the figure in front of them. Said site was another blue, spiky anthropomorphic hedgehog. However, this hedgehog looked a fair bit different then Sonic. He was a few inches taller, with near emotionless grey eyes. Various pieces of his fur were either missing or charred, with various scratch and cuts on his entire body. Most notable though was the fact that most of his head quills, his right arm and fist, and legs were entirely metallic, with dark blue paint scuffed all around. In place of a tail he had a small little engine light, which made him hover slightly above the ground, being able to look down even more at Sonic, who continued starring in awe at him.

"I take it my appearance confuses you" said the cyborg Sonic, in a low, gravely whisper, staring deeply at his other self.

"Well... kind of" Sonic admitted, scratching his head. "I was looking for something from the past and future, but didn't think they'd both be me. Or that I'd..."

"Become like this?" The Cyborg Sonic (known as Future Sonic) said, making a fist with his metallic hand as his body shook. "I would not have thought so either. However, such a curse is the only reason I have survived so long, battle after battle, nightmare abomination after horrendous mechanical monstrosity. It is the only thing I have left, and the one thing I thought could accomplish my goal."

Sonic moved a bit closer to his future self, eyeing him up and down. "Seems like you've got quite the story, older me. Mind filling me and everyone else on what that tale would be?"

Future Sonic thought for a second. "Ordinarily I wouldn't bother with trivial conversation. In fact, I've seldom have had any needs for words in so long but..." he then looked at both Sonic and Classic Sonic and nodded. "This is different. At the very least you need to know who you're going to face, and why he needs to be exterminated at all costs."

"You're talking about Eggman right?"

"He WAS once called Eggman" Future Sonic starred up annoyed, a scowl on his face. "Decades ago, that was what he was called. However that was before... the incident."

We then flashback to the time of Future Sonic, seeing a variation of Dr. Eggman walking around a totally blank area, with various clocks heard ticking around him.

"Though some of the details are different, you once had my life, Sonic" Future Sonic narrated. "Adventures throughout Mobius and worlds beyond, most of which involved stopping whatever nefarious scheme Eggman would have concocted. And if I'm right, one of your most recent ones was supposedly finally sealing away that lunatic outside of time and space, within the confines of the Black Chronos's Domain."

Eggman then stops moving, seeing something in front of him, and smiling.

"Or as you we had called him previously, the Time Eater."

The wicked doctor is shown cheering as he rushes over to a giant mix of black gears and shadows. All combined into one creature that is several times bigger than Eggman.

"I wasn't there but I've run through this several times in my head and from what Lord Botman's later claimed-"

"Wait, Lord Botwhat?" Sonic asked, sounding confused.

"That is the name he goes by now" Future Sonic commented, his tone becoming harsher. "For though he was an annoyance before, making contact with what remained of Black Chronos made him a terror."

In the flashback, various black wisps then fly around Eggman, tying him up as he looks confused. The eyes on the creature then glow, as black light appears around them.

"Eggman thought he had taken full control of the creature to try and destroy me. However, our battle, which I thought had annihilated the beast, had weakened it, and disabled any loyalty it may have had with the doctor. It thought it could absorb him, and use that energy to repair some of the injuries it had sustained. Unfortunately, it did not count on that MONSTER's mind..."

Within the light Eggman is shown smiling some as the creature looks confused, as the gears around its body started disappearing, and its black shadows and tendrils start disappearing into Eggman. It actually cries out in horror as more and more of its body is sucked into the obese doctor, causing him to glow with a purple energy and begin howling with laughter.

"One of the things I had forgotten is despite acting like a raving egomaniac, Eggman was, and sadly still is a genius. With a terrifyingly high IQ that could not only create massive machines, but even find ways of transforming or altering and mixing steal and gears with organic flesh. Which is what he had done to Black Chronos once before, and found a way to do it again."

The doctor then laughed once more, his entire body now engulfed in shadow as soon, the white space he was in started filling with shadows, a massive surge of energy causing the entire area to start melting and twisting.

"Instead of the beast devouring him, his mind, and the connection he had made with Chronos when altering it before, had made him absorb it. And with that power, Lord Botman was not only able to escape that abnormality in time and space, but begin new plans of conquest. Ones that... actually worked."

Eggman, now Lord Botman, then bellowed a harsh laugh, a portal opening in front of him which he quickly jumped into. This caused the white space he had been to collapse into nothingness. And soon, the only thing that proved it had even existed was the echoed reverb of Botman's chuckle.

"First though, he needed to take me out of the picture. I was always the one to stop his plans before, and foolishly believed nothing he could do, would ever really harm me. Ever really slow me down. Every really be anything more than just another goal to accomplish. I always believed I could just stop him, and that would be that."

In a snow covered wasteland on the northern continent of Mobius, the Future Sonic (who looked just like Sonic does) was shown speeding along the area, zigging through the powered white fluff with a smile on his face.

"How foolish I was! How naïve, how unprepared, how close minded! Before he came back, the last memories I have were just running around looking for holiday gifts for those I knew, just enjoying the feeling of turning the snow into slush around me as I rushed through the planet. At the time, it felt like that's all there was to life: just running along and taking it in with ego and attitude! Never training or preparing, or even being on that high alert about anything, just trying to take whatever I go through in stride."

"But... what's wrong with that though?" Sonic asked, his voice now starting to shake. "Isn't that just the way things should be?" The hedgehog then paused, speaking so softly as if he was just asking himself. "The way that... things ought to be... right?"

"That way just leads to being weak, and those who are weak become Lord Botman's prey."

Future Sonic is then shown stopping, blinking a few times at a metallic dark purple robot in front of him. A machine that looks exactly like Sonic, except with red eyes, spiky claw fingers, a glowing jet in his back, and levitating off the ground by the thrusters on his feet to tower a few inches above the hedgehog.

"What I wouldn't of given to have been more aware, to see what was obvious a trap. After all, I had defeated at least dozens of Metal Sonics, and figured that it was just Eggman recycling through one of his more "cliché" ideas on how to defeat me. That's what I thought then: that it would just be another robot, another mirror metallic image of myself to cut through."

The Sonic of the Future is shown smirking as he then spins around in the form of a buzz saw, quickly slicing through the Metal Sonic who falls into pieces on the ground.

"A mistake I am still paying for."

A jolt of electricity then hits Future Sonic as he falls to the ground, crying in pain and desperately flailing his arms about, looking in horror to see his left hand start to glow.

"It was only years later did I find out how Botman was able to create a different time of machine. One who could turn others just by touch into metal; forcing them to become creatures made of steel with only one solitary purpose: to serve every offer their master gave them."

Soon other parts of Future Sonic's body started to glow as they started to shimmer, the hedgehog screaming as he looked at his left hand, desperately shaking it as fast as he could. He then slammed it on the ground, trying over and over to pound away the metal that began to grow on it.

"I had seen roboticization before of course. It was how Eggman, back when was just Robotnick, tried to take over Mobius. By forcing innocent creatures into tin platted terrors. It was something I thought he had abandoned long ago in order to creature fully metallic shock troops and enforcers. And certainly didn't see him bringing it back as something like this."

Future Sonic, tried getting up, but was only shocked again as his entire body fidgeted. The hedgehog closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing as hard as he could on stopping the transformation. It seemed to work as the glow stopped for a moment, only for metal to spread even faster around his body, making Sonic let out a sickening yell.

"Despite having face thousands upon millions of robots in battle so many times, I had never experienced ANYTHING like this. I literally had to spend every bit of thought, every iota of focus, into keeping my body my own. Of keeping my mind intact; of not letting my spirit be entrapped within some soulless automaton."

The hedgehog desperately tried speeding along the body, spinning as quickly as he could to slice through as much of the metal growing on him as he could, only to see in horror even more forming as continued screaming out.

"I didn't know how long I stayed there in the snow, desperately fighting against my own body. Trying to keep control. I don't know how many times I called for help, how many times I had to smack myself awake so I wouldn't fall victim to the infection in my sleep, how many times I clawed and sliced and peeled away even the tiniest bit of the disease off my body.

As the seasons change around him, with snow melting and forming again, and the sky shifting between the moon and the sun, Future Sonic screams out, urgently clawing at his body over, and over, and over again."

"Eventually, it did end. And I had, in a sense won."

In a deep bank of snow, Future Sonic is shown screaming out and this time jumping out of the slush, appearing now in his half roboticized form.

"If what you call before you a victory."

His body once again shaking in horror, Future Sonic looks at his metallic right arm, seeing his own reflection in the new non organic appendage. His knees, or the closest thing he had to knees now, fell to the ground as he buried his head, shaking it a few times in disbelieve.

"Though my mind remained in my control, the metallic infection had claimed nearly half of my body. What was flesh was now just dull, dense steel. A part that though couldn't feel the harsh, freezing temperatures blowing around me, felt more cold and distant then the half that I managed to keep untouched."

The cyborg hedgehog looks around a few times and quickly rushes off at speeds faster than he had gone before, a fearful expression plastered on his face.

"After recovering from the initial shock, it then occurred to me that I might not be the only one fighting through this new form of roboiticzation. I sped off, hopeful that I could arrive in time to save anyone else from being touched, from experiencing what I had."

Future Sonic then stops in the middle of a forest. Specifically on top of a small cliff of a forest, near what looked to be a rather large building. This housed a runway with a plane as well as various little mechanical doodads and accessories. The cyborg hedgehog got closer to this "workshop" and made him soon notice something; a site that caused him to gasp in horror.

"The "good" news is that of everyone I actually knew, of those I had really associated with, I was the only one Botman had subjected such a fate to."

We then see the hedgehog speeding closer, stopping as quickly as he can, in front of a pool of dried blood.

"The problem was what he DID do to them..."

Future Sonic quickly looks away, his eyes watering as his body shakes, not wanting to stare anymore at the rotted, decaying corpse in front of him.

"Which was far, far worse."

The half cyborg Mobian cries in agony, burying his face in the dirt and pounding the ground several times, his pounding shaking the remains of a pair of brown tails, torn off of pieces of what looked to be a young brown fox.

"And, no matter where I went..."

Future Sonic then rushes, stopping on the edge of a rather large cliff. As a huge wave smacks against the beach bellow, the future hedgehog looks in horror to see gigantic, broken land mass fragments floating on the ocean. These fragments appear to be broken up into various zones; one filled entirely with ice and snow; another looking to be some sort of carnival; an even another a forest filled with gigantic mushrooms. As Sonic stares down he notices the pieces are sinking further into the water as he is only able to cry out and run off, fiercely grinding his teeth as he continues speeding away.

"Or who I tried checking on..."

Future Sonic is then shown in the middle of city as he runs up a building complex. He desperately ran through all the rooms at the building, speeding through one several times in particular. A room draped entirely in pink with various notes and pages dedicated with poems dedicated to love and passion plastered on the wall. There was a closet in the background filled with various red dresses and a giant hammer, as Future Sonic stopped. He saw a broken picture of himself and a younger pink hedgehog, and then looked down to see something on the floor that made him vomit. He sped away again, more tears in his eyes, quickly replaced with a grim and furious expression.

"It was the same. It WAS ALL the same."

Future Sonic continues speeding along going past the vacant city and not even noticing how he was tearing through buildings and signs and cars at high speeds, or that no one was there to stop him.

"Botman had taken them down. He had taken them all down. I had to speed through the planet three times to make sure, to finally accept what happened."

We then see a close up of Future Sonic's eyes staring intently as we hear him scream before taking off at even higher speeds.

"And once I accepted that, I KNEW the next thing I had to do."

The half cyborg hedgehog is then shown rushing at giant twenty foot metallic, egg shaped robots, jumping at them and merely bouncing off the creatures as he hit the ground.

"But that monster was ready. He didn't know if I had survived his robotic assault from all those months ago, but it was obvious he had amassed a stronger and more dangerous army in my time away, then any he had before."

Future Sonic tries rushing the creatures again, this time a robot smacking him away and making him roll along the ground before finally stopping and moaning a bit in pain as he slowly stands up.

"I fought back hard as I could that day, but couldn't make a dent in any of them."

We see Future Sonic trying to slice through them but not cutting a centimeter deep into their "skin". He bounces through them but they simply stand there, motionless. He even tries rushing off and then rushing back at sonic speed to slam against them, the impact only causing them to move back a bit before shooting a laser at him, blasting him into the ground, causing his body to smoke as he yells out in agony.

"Whatever Lord Botman had made them with was far beyond the standard run of the mill robots that I had fought before."

We then see various other lasers being fired at Future Sonic, which he is able to avoid by jumping high into the sky and looks around, his mouth once more going agape.

"Worse yet though were his other shock troops. Not because of their strength..."

We then see Sonic looking at various humans whose entire skins have been replaced with a chrome metal covering as they aim their guns once more, shooting at Sonic as some of their shots hit their target.

"But because of what they represented."

As Sonic continues dodging laser fire, a large pole extends from the ground with a microphone on top of it as a deep, booming voice is heard from it.

"See while I was fighting, Botman was explaining what happened while I was gone."

Sonic then avoids a missile shot at him by the large, immobile robots before being hit by a shot from one of the mechanized humans, knocking him back several feet from the pole.

"He told me how he escaped from the space between spaces, and what he had become."

Sonic then looks at some more mechanized humans firing at him and desperately tries hiding behind some fallen debris.

"That he had perfected the instant roboticiziation pulse surge, and had unleashed it upon everyone on the planet."

Sonic then saw the immobile robots eyes glow, shooting a power blast of red laser that evaporated the cover he was hiding in.

"And that the people who had avoided being turned into his slaves, the ones that tried fighting back, had all been terminated."

Future Sonic then got up, seeing the immobile robots all pointing weapons at him, along with the mechanized humans.

"He had either converted or broken the power of the rings, the emeralds, of any of the magical, mystical elements I had used to power myself up, or even to get to other worlds. And that now, I was alone. On a Mobius where Botman was in total charge. And everyone else was either dead, a slave that couldn't be freed by destroying the machine outside..."

The weapons then all started charging as Future Sonic closed his eyes.

"Or me."

The hedgehog then screams out, speeding away as his entire body shook between being seen and being out of focus, rushing as quickly as he could away, and not stopping until he was at least over a hundred miles away from the robots and mechanized creatures firing at him.

"After getting away, the sickening realization suddenly hit at full force: what I had lost, what I had become, and just how truly, miserably alone I really was."

Future Sonic sinks to the ground, holding himself as his body once again shakes.

"There wasn't anyone to fight for, anyone to save, anyone to protect. Botman, in one form or another had taken them away. And I had zoomed across the planet enough times to know that there wasn't some secret resistance group or figure out there left. No, I was alone, ALL ALONE and for a brief second, I truly wondered what the point of my existence was."

Future Sonic looked at his robotic hand and gasped, before clenching it in a fist. He then got up and flexed his arms before staring blankly in front of him.

"But then I remembered that there was still one thing left to fight for."

Another close up of Future Sonic's eyes, as he continued starring ahead of him, his expression becoming incredibly clear to read.

"Revenge."

Future Sonic is shown jumping and speeding around, spinning around as he shoots out metallic spikes from his back which hit nearby rocks, causing them to explode.

"I trained myself for over a year, finding out all the abilities of my robotic appendages. And realizing that the suffering I had gone through may… no, WAS my best shot at defeating Botman."

Future Sonic then rushes at high speeds, actually running along the ocean with a blank look on his face.

"That wasn't all I needed to though. Not only did I need to push all of my abilities, new and old, to exceed their limits, but I also needed to get rid of any weaknesses."

Future Sonic then stops running along the water, holding out his hands as he sinks below the surface. He thinks back for a second of years ago when he struggled to peddle his arms and legs through a shallow pond, as he then cuts through the ocean. Speeding further and further down, before rocketing back up at high speeds.

"Any physical weaknesses and prior limitations were dealt with. They were destroyed to make myself better, stronger, and faster. But they weren't the biggest obstacle..."

We then see Sonic in the middle of a snowy field, looking at the snowman targets he had molded in front of him as he sped through them at incredible velocity.

"No the biggest weaknesses were mental and emotional ones. I still at the time carried memories, carried thoughts of what my life was before, and who was a part of it. But that part of my life was over, and bringing it up now would only create more weakness."

The images of the targets were then shown to be snow replicas of spiky echidnas, girl hedgehogs and even two tailed foxes, among various other frozen statues. They were all shredded and cut by Sonic, a blank expression remaining edged onto his face.

"I couldn't think of the past anymore, think of them, think of what use to be, and the time I had spent with them. All I could think of was the future, of what I needed to accomplish, and who I needed to kill."

Future Sonic coolly decapitates some more ice statues before rushing off once more, leaving a trail of harsh, controlled wind blowing behind him.

"And that's when the attacks began."

We then see Sonic facing another squad of immobile robots and mechanized humans firing at him. This time Sonic cuts through the robotic humans without hesitating as he then fires metallic spikes from his back, which hit the robots and cause them to explode all around him.

"My training had paid off and now the troops that I couldn't take out before were being torn through like tissue paper."

Future Sonic then speeds through a giant tower, zooming along all the floors before jumping out the top window as the building explodes, leaving nothing but a burning cinder. And without even looking he speeds away, heading to another metallic tower with more guards and robots who try firing at him.

"Of course even at my speeds at first it seemed like a losing battle. Any tower I tore down seemed like Botman would just make another two in their place. And without anyone else around to stop him, he had free range to use resources from the entire planet. However, that facade could only last for so long."

We then see Sonic tearing through multiple towers and ripping through dozens of robots within seconds. He quickly dodges laser, missile and gun fire all fired at him as he continues shredding through the robots, the grim determination never leaving his face.

"I kept at it, hammering him again and again and again without fail for over a decade. With my robotic appendages there was no more need to eat, or even sleep. I could focus all my time, all my will on my goal. And it seemed slowly but surely, that goal was being accomplished"

Sonic then shreds through another variation of metal Sonic this time speeding away before the shrapnel hits him and using his exploding spikes to blast the robot into nothing.

"It seemed like even ages since I had even seen Botman, or even heard his voice. But I knew he was somewhere, scrambling together some sort of plan. He obviously wasn't prepared to deal with what I had become and no robot no matter how large"

We then see a gigantic mechanical laser cannon try firing at Future Sonic who speeds behind it and creates a giant, twisted tornado to annihilate the cannon

"Or powerful"

We then see another metal Sonic firing missiles at him, whose missed attacks literally rip half mile craters into the ground. Future Sonic merely slices through him, cutting into two pieces in one blow before speeding away.

"Nothing he threw at me would hinder my quest. It only made him seem more anxious, more desperate to try and stop me. And when he finally realized he couldn't, he decided to find someone who could."

We then see Sonic blasting through another tower, this time noticing a glowing white stream of energy several hundred yards away from the tower, which he speeds to in a couple of seconds.

"Remember that beast did have the powers of Black Chronos in him. So I figured that sooner or later, he probably would try using it in some form to try and defeat me."

Future Sonic then speeds right in front of the glowing white stream, circling it around a few times and examining it carefully.

"I didn't count on him telling me how."

We then see a small black robotic drone appear from out of the stream, looking down at future Sonic.

"Sadly though Lord Botman may be many things, one of them isn't a liar. When he said something, he either did it, or tried doing it to the best of his abilities. And this time, that foul creature's intention was destroying me with the only people he felt were up to the task: other variations of himself."

The drone then projects images of Doctor Eggman and Doctor Robotnick as Future Sonic looks up at the drone, his expression still not changing.

"Like all those years ago when I first fought Black Chronis, he intended on creating something with his past selves to stop me, hoping to use them to find a weakness of mine that he couldn't. And then, he would use their ultimate weapon to alter space and time of not only to my world, or yours, but EVERY world. So that the entire fabric of time and space would be under their command, twisting and using it however he wished."

The Drone then stops beeping as Future Sonic slices through it and looks at the glowing light.

"Naturally I couldn't let that happen. Even if my world had no future, others did, and it was up to me to kill Botman and end his sphere of influence. Of course, that was far easier said than done."

The white energy glows brightly as Future Sonic's robot arm glowed, scanning the white energy quite thoroughly.

"I studied the energy for a while. At first it seemed like a white electrical blasts of pulsating energy but peering closely, I found its real make up."

Through a device on Future Sonic's metallic arm we see that under the white energy is a different color energy bouncing around at a higher speed.

"It was a far denser, dark purple swirl of power. Deep down, what appeared to be white light, was actually purple cold despair, swirling into itself in massive, dark clumps."

Future Sonic then blinks, the scanner in his hand moving back, as he thinks for a moment.

"More importantly, I found there was a way to use the left over chrono distortion to also make it back to the past and follow Botman, wherever he had gone."

The hedgehog of the future then flexes some before kneeling down, ready to run into the energy.

"It was risky though, and involved split second timing and focus. If I was just a hare off, I could have been flung thousands of years through time and space, forever stranded in the nothingness of the universe. Or worse, be evaporated by the temporal particles and be utterly erased from history"

Without even thinking of blinking, the hedgehog charges at the energy.

"But if it was a way to kill Botman once and for all, nothing could stop me from taking it. And by knowing where to go, I was able to find the only people I could trust to accomplish my ultimate mission of revenge: myself."

We then see Classic Sonic running through a loop de loop and stopping, seeing Future Sonic run in front of him and point at his younger self.

"I explained to our original counterpart my story and its importance and he agreed to help me."

We then see Classic Sonic smile and give Future Sonic a thumbs up, the other Sonic just staring blankly at him, as Classic Sonic looks down a bit embarrassed before running off, Future Sonic following after him.

"Using his time's chaos emeralds, I was able to come here with him to recruit you, so we can stop Robotnick, Eggman and most importantly Botman, from trying to control and reshape all of reality."

The flashback then ends as Sonic just stands there, mouth agape as Sonic holds out his hand.

"To keep things simple and precise, Botman is a monster who will not stop until he devours everything within his path. This is why we not only need to find him, but also end him as quickly as possible. Before he and your time's insane doctors cause any more damage."

Sonic is then shown looking down, shaking some as well as he rubs his head. "You mean everyone they... and he... and I... and..."

"There is no time for self-doubts or worries" Future Sonic said making a fist with his organic hand. "All that is needed is action, plain and simple."

"Yeah but... I... that... it-"

Future Sonic then appears right in front of Sonic, slapping him harshly on the face as Sonic is knocked back a few feet. "There is NO time for hesitation" he said, keeping a monotone voice, his expression still emotionless as he narrows his eyes. "Hesitating and being weak and allowing yourself to be filled with such emotions, will just make everyone died faster. Do you want that?"

Classic Sonic quickly went over to Sonic and helped him up, the two hedgehogs looking over at the cyborg one. "Of... of course not but-"

"Then what is the problem? I told you my story for a reason: so you don't repeat my mistakes" Future Sonic pointed at him. "Do not let weakness falter, when your strength is most needed Sonic. Focus and do what is needed, for the sake of your world, and all the good people throughout the multiverse."

"Right... focus... focus...focus" Sonic muttered over and over again, making a fist as he looked over at Future Sonic and nodded. "Okay I... think... no... I know I got it" Sonic's eyes narrowed, looking away. "I have to now. There's no other choice so... can't let fear get the better of me."

"There is nothing wrong with being fearful in such a situation" the three Sonics looked shock, turning to R.O.B who waved at them. "I hope you did not forget that I was here."

Future Sonic then sped in front of him, holding out his finger. "This is no time for jest, machine. Thankfully looking for Sonic in this world, reminded me of the tournament taking place here, and of you smashers. That's the only reason why you aren't cut into pieces on the ground like the billions of other robots who have tried getting in my way."

"But I would not try in stopping you from achieving your mission" R.O.B said, his own eyes glowing. "In fact as you were detailing your story I was running some calculations of my own, and came up with a conclusion I feel quite confident with."

"Which is?"

"The Location of where your opponents are hiding" R.O.B stated. This made Future Sonic lean in a bit closer, with Classic and regular Sonic speeding right behind him. "From how you described the energy, as well as the obvious limitations of Botman's abilities as he still needed an army to attack your planet-"

"He SLAUGHTERED my planet machine. You don't need to sugarcoat the facts."

R.O.B nodded. "If that is how you wish to phrase what happened, then so be it. Point is the energies of this black chronos are not enough on their own to alter space time. And using even the "Time Eater" of this world seems unlikely to cause the changes to history that we have experienced."

Sonic thinks back to earlier today of being chased around town, before looking at Future Sonic. "Suddenly my problems seem so petty" he muttered to himself.

"I have calculated that the only way for time to be changed on our world like it has, would require a high amount of energy centralized at the "space between spaces" within our planet" We then see R.O.B showing a holographic projection of dark purple mountains and flat plains in front of three Sonics. "Specifically, the main core of Subspace."

Classic Sonic looked over at regular Sonic, scratching his head confused.

Sonic turned to him. "Subspace is where the big bad of this world called home when he tried taking down us smashers, until yours truly came in and-"

"Spare the ego, Sonic" Future Sonic said harshly. "Prattling on about past victories is meaningless and ineffectual."

"Oh... right" Sonic said looking down sadly again. "Sorry-"

"Just don't do it again" Future Sonic focused back on R.O.B. "Are you certain that they are within Subspace?"

"It is the most logical answer" said simply. "And it would also explain some other things-"

"Do they deal with how we'd even get in to that area and locate Botman?"

"Well... no, but-"

"Then its worthless information" Future Sonic scowled. "We just need to know how to get in and where he is hiding within that realm. Then we will be able to cut him down and end his wicked reign."

"Well fortunately I can get you within the subspace area" R.O.B stated, holding out his arms. "I know your ability of Chaos Control allows you to bend space and time, but it is still limited on what dimensional space you can enter into. Unless you have access to a door that leads through Subspace, or at least have knowledge on where such a door is located you can transport into, you probably not be able to get within that domain at all."

Sonic scratched his head. "Wait, I thought all the doors were closed."

"Well you see a couple years back during the Full Holy Sacrifice Ritual-"

"Again, that is NOT IMPORTANT" Future Sonic said, crossing his arms. "Only give information that is valuable to the mission at hand."

R.O.B focused his vision, starring right into Future Sonic's eyes. "Look I do understand what you are going through-"

"What I have gone through is the past, and right now we are fighting for our future."

"But you're fighting that future with elements of your past" R.O.B said in an attempt to be jovial, pointing at the other Sonics.

"That is only because the only one who can accomplish anything is me" Future Sonic pointed at himself. "Everything else is ineffectual."

"I thought you told Sonic not to speak in boasts-"

"I speak in facts, not boasts. So give me the information needed to get into Subspace and then get out of our way."

R.O.B stood there for a couple of seconds and sighed. "Very well. I can obtain a portal for you to use to get into Subspace, though I should tell you-"

"No need for useless information. Just get the portal." Future Sonic then with one hand, picked R.O.B up by his neck joint. "In fact, just tell me where it is located so I can get us there at the fastest time possible."

"If you insist" R.O.B then pointed south as Future Sonic quickly took off, the other two Sonics falling behind him.

_Turns out R.O.B's portal was in the guy's room, which contrary to what some people still think, isn't just a mess of wires and flat tables around.  
Fortunately we were able to sneak in without any one crying Dumpus.  
Which is good, due to me not being attacked.  
And for them, so Future Me wouldn't... do I don't even know what.  
_

_I mean it's weird. I look at him and even more then R.O.B, I see nothing more than an empty machine.  
Something just focused on one goal, one mission and clearly has no interest in anything else.  
Really it should be the kind of overly angsty, overly emotionless guy I hate, the guy I vow never to be like.  
And yet I know why he's like that, what changed him, and why he won't... why he can't open up._

_And I also know that in a way, even if I somehow saved my own future, maybe he is the hog I should still turn into.  
The hero without any mistakes, any hesitation, always focused on his goal.  
The guy who pushed past all limitations, all fears just for the sake of the mission.  
The guy who... knew what must be done..._

We then pan into R.O.B's room which actually is quite green and red and festive, with various holiday decorations laid about and even a small tree in the corner of the room.

"Hmmm, I had forgotten what period of the year it is for you people" Future Sonic observed, watching R.O.B digging into something within his back wall.

Sonic moved a bit closer. "Well come on you can't have... totally forgotten Christmas right? I mean it's the best time of the year-"

"It's just a day, like any other" Future Sonic narrowed his eyes. "When the smell of oil dripping from what was your opponents, the sight of the masses wanting to render your flesh, and the hum of your own body accelerating through all in your path becomes your live, it seems wasteful to think about such trivial dates."

Sonic just looked bum at Future Sonic's Words. Classic Sonic then stared at Future Sonic, shaking his finger back in forth in annoyance.

"Don't try being coy" Future Sonic spat out. "You'll feel the same way in time. There's nothing special about this time of the year."

"Sorry but you are wrong about that" R.O.B said continuing to rummage through the wall. "Not only is it this time of the year I obtained this portal you're going to use to try and save reality as we know it, but it was also this time that allowed me to reunite with my family and people." He quickly turned to Future Sonic. "Like I said I understand what you went through, so I know from experience that simply being bitter about it and trying to do things on your own won't work."

Future Sonic thought for a moment, looking over at him before looking down. "Maybe that's good for you, but not for me" he pointed at himself. "All I am is an avenger, a warrior who will stop at nothing to achieve what needs to be done. And if that means ignoring the thoughts or ideals of others, then so be it."

"But... that... isn't right" Sonic muttered out. "We... we shouldn't be like that-"

"If you're lucky, maybe you'll find a way to hold onto a shred of your Mobian identity Sonic. But for me... that time has long since passed." Future Sonic then starred out a nearby window, thinking back to a time running through the hills on Mobius, smiling and laughing as other cheers were heard around him. "I'm afraid I'm all but someone Mobius use to know. A Hedgehog called Sonic… a true blue hero speedster, in name and identity only. I've changed, and grown up too much to be that again" He then recalls seeing bodies around him and fighting through various robots. "I deleted all my old memories and habits, when my world changed. It was the only way I could actually survive."

"But if you deleted then, why do you still recall what you were like?" R.O.B asked him.

"It is only for you're… for their sake machine. To show just what happens to those who think that you can just be happy and free, and live without a care in the world. To show that just being around others for enjoyment serves no purpose in battle. And said battle, is a struggle that everyone has always, and will always be forced to participate in."

"But... is that even a way to life?" Sonic asked, sounding like he was talking to himself more than anyone else. "Why go on if you just..."

"Because that's what needs to be done" Future Sonic then sped around regular Sonic, looking at him seriously and tapping in the shoulder, almost looking a bit regretful. "In a way, I truly am sorry to disappoint and sadden you with my story. I know I have become jaded and bitter, but that's how it had to happen. Just trying to fight regularly got me too angry. Got me too emotional, and brought out the worst in me. And well, sorry to say, made me not the Sonic you are, or even wanted to be."

Classic Sonic speeds to him, shown pointing to his eyes as he is shown crying some, and then pointing to Sonic who is crying a bit, and then to Future Sonic who just stares at him blankly.

"And I know what I'm saying is making you feel bad, and sounds horrifically melodramatic, but it is all true. I am not that kind of Sonic anymore who can care, who can be so open. Those memories only made me cringe, and remind me of bad times. Of how I tried to be positive when I shouldn't, how I tried cracking jokes at the worst moments, how my attitude was just... well ignorant I guess would be the best word. And I'm sorry to say that, but that's all I really can say."

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty to say later once this is all over" R.O.B was then shown pulling something out, revealing to be a black swirling portal as he then held it out in front of the three hedgehogs. "For now though this should be a good way to get to Subspace. Though if Lord Botman, Doctor Robotnick and Doctor Eggman are crafting something truly terrifying that can bend time and space in such a way, you will need some more assistance."

"We have all we need here" Future Sonic then held up a shining, green emerald. "The Chaos emeralds from Classic's time will allow us to use our strongest powers to topple whatever creation the three have made. And finally kill them off."

Classic Sonic looked a bit shocked at this.

"Killing is the only way to ensure they do no further damage" Future Sonic simply stated. "There is no point in letting them go anymore to commit misdeeds."

"Well, ethics aside, I do still believe you at least need assistance in stopping them" R.O.B pointed out. "As I am sure, if Lord Botman had left such continually lasting chronos energy around his base after his departure, he is expecting you to come after him."

"I know, but we will be ready for him" Future Sonic said. Starring at the other Sonics seriously who after looking at him for a bit, sighed and nodded some as well.

"Even so, you should have some back up for such a mission."

"There is none" Future Sonic pointed out. "Besides you, every other smasher apparently will not be of any assistance to us, and quite frankly you have only very limited attack capabilities-"

"I wasn't actually talking about the Smashers" R.O.B pointed out. "Like I have stated, the chronos energy will only be able to affect one specific world: the one we are now in, and would only be able to expand to other worlds by breaking through specific dimensional gateways, which I checked and found they haven't done yet. That means there are others you can call for help."

"Who?" Sonic asked.

R.O.B turned to him. "Well the obvious choice would be your allies-"

"NO!" Future Sonic screamed out, actually sounding angry as he made a fist. "You are not involving them! Not now, not ever!"

"But you are going to need them in this battle" R.O.B pointed out.

Future Sonic breathed in a few times, thinking for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "They... they will simply get in the way" he said steadily, looking over at Sonic. "You and I both know that. They are good for spotting danger, and talking about it, but not for stopping it."

Sonic thought for a moment, various Mobian faces flashing in his eyes for a few seconds as he then nodded. "Yeah... that's right" he said quietly. "The three of us got this R.O.B."

"But Sonic" R.O.B pleaded. "You will need-"

"Look the others would just get hurt or... worse" the hedgehog whispered. "And that won't happen man. I won't let that happen."

"Don't allow your fears to cloud your judgments" R.O.B pointed at himself. "Furthermore I know what you're going through and-"

"Sorry but... no you don't. Not… not like this anyway." Sonic turned away from him. "This is my fight" he looked at the other two Sonics and gave a halfhearted smile. "And we will fight this one... alone." Looking at the portal in front of him, Sonic quickly jumped into it, disappearing into Subspace.

Future Sonic looked at R.O.B. "This is a battle between us and the psychotic doctors, machine" he spat out. "Do not involve anything else. They would only prove useless to ending this confrontation." And with that, Future Sonic jumped into the portal as well.

Classic Sonic looked at the two, paused for a moment and began to jump in.

"Wait!" R.O.B cried out, Classic Sonic stopping and turning to him. "Look, I know what your other selves think but you have to know... you have to see this won't work." Classic Sonic looked at him seriously as R.O.B rolled closer. "I believe there is a way to save everyone. To really stop them but... you're going to need to help me out. Even if that means not listening to what the future says you will become you... need to do this. Understand?" Classic Sonic looked at him seriously, thinking for a moment as his expression soon changed, but not into something that could be read.

TO BE CONTINUED!

... Well people I TOLD you that things would get dark, didn't I? I mean obviously Sonic's no stranger to stories about his future but I think this one is probably a bit darker than most, and probably all the cannon ones. But still, things will get better right? I mean will the Sonics stop Lord Botman and the other Eggman? What was R.O.B's plan and what does Classic Sonic have to do with it? You'll have to keep watching to find out. But first review this and let me know what you think, and then join me soon for the next part of this saga.


	4. The Final Three On Three Conflict

Well people here's the next part of this saga. This time around we are getting down into the nitty gritty action which... well... I'm not going to spoil anything other than hope it's to your liking. Once more, Sega and the characters of the company do not belong to me as this is just my idea I make no profit off. And just wrote it as it's a story that came to mind and one I wanted to share with all of you. So with that said, read and review everyone!

"Sonic's Christmas... Last?  
Chapter Four: The Final Three On Three Conflict"  
By DianaGohan.

_Kind of weird that of all places, this Subspace world would have wound up as my grave.  
I mean I was one of the few to avoid being capture by the Subspace Army or the wicked god Tabuu  
And yet something else seems to wind up snuffing my life.  
Of course at the time I was telling myself things were going to be fine and we were going to win.  
Because at the time, that was the only possibility I was willing to accept..._

A pan shows three blurs quickly rushing along the dark purple glowing ground of Subspace. The three figures are obviously Future Sonic, with Sonic and Classic Sonic following behind him. The three zip and zag through various curves along the floor before Future Sonic holds out his hand, causing the other two to stop right next to him.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, as Classic Sonic was shown wobbling some near the edge of the Cliffside they were now on, managing to pull himself back. Classic Sonic then looked down in horror to see a gigantic pool of negative energy in the form of a rift below him, which sucked in any little bit of falling debris from the cliff around them.

"He is close" Future Sonic spat out, his metallic arm shown clenched as tightly as possible. "I can smell the four odor of his aura, and of his machines from here."

"So... you have super robot smelling powers as well?" Sonic asked, as Future Sonic glared at him. "Uh you know... just asking."

"Then to answer your query, no. I just have fine-tuned my senses to their maximum, to ensure I would never lose that slime's trail, when I am within range of him." The metallic quills on Future Sonic's back starting shaking a bit as he pointed ahead of them. "However to get to them, I will need to use one of the actual abilities these metallic appendages have "gifted" me with."

"And what would that be?" Sonic then saw Future Sonic turn around, as he was shown shooting out metallic spikes from his back. These spikes shot out like rockets throughout the air. Sonic and Classic Sonic looked to see the Spikes all forming a specific pattern, leveling off at various spots in the air a few feet away from one another, as the last spike was shown near another Cliffside a half mile away from the one the three were on.

"Unfortunately even my jet packs do not allow me with much length of aerial travel, so I have developed this as a way to traverse quickly through the skies" Future Sonic explained. "We will jump along them to the other Cliffside, where I'm certain we'll find Botman and the others."

"Hmmm, so we just..." Sonic then looked to see Future Sonic curling up in a ball, bouncing along the midair spikes as Sonic looked at him traverse through the sky. "Ah, okay." Sonic then jumped, curling up in a ball and using homing attack to bounce along the spikes.

Classic Sonic looked at the spikes and jumped into the air, trying to perform a homing attack to land on a spike. He only shot forward a bit though and gasped, quickly rushing back to the Cliffside. After breathing heavily he then thought for a moment as he revved his legs up. His feet formed a figure 8 pattern as he remained stationed on the ground before jumping, managing to grab the edge of one of the spikes. He climbed along top of it and revved up once again, repeating the pattern to make it to the next spike.

Future Sonic meanwhile was shown landing on the other side of the cliff. "Hurry up" he stated, crossing his arms. "We have no time to dawdle."

"You of all people should know that hurry is my middle name" Sonic said, landing on the platform right next to him. "By the way man, that's a mega rad attack. I mean creating your own spikes to bounce along to reach places high in the sky? That is pretty sweet. You think there's any way of-"

"Unless you were transformed like me, no" Future Sonic stated. "Furthermore, that attack is simply a way to move at high speeds through the air. It is not supposed to be a form of amusement."

"Well yeah but it is uh... pretty fun" Sonic muttered out as Future Sonic continued glaring at him. "I know, I know, but..." he then saw Classic Sonic land right next to him, the younger hedgehog wiping some sweat from his eyes, as Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. "Uh... hey mini me, wouldn't you agree Old Boy's midair spikes were rad?"

Classic nodded and was shown smiling at future Sonic, giving him a thumbs up.

"Quit wasting time" Future Sonic bellowed out. "Focus on the target, and nothing else." He then sped off, Classic Sonic hesitating for a second before following after him.

"Yeah guess... getting caught up in other things will just slow me down. And... No way can I let that happen now" Sonic muttered as he followed after the two. The three hedgehogs then ran along the Cliffside, rushing down it at top speeds, before running along the ground once more.

Future Sonic stopped once more, holding out his hands. "It's time" he said, his eyes narrowing as the three then felt a shake along the ground.

The ground the three were on began raising some, as soon they stood on about a football field's length plateau, a half mile above the purple and black "road" below them. The air now shook around them as various lights of all colors were shown forming; nearly blinding the three who quickly averted their gaze. This forced them to look at the mechanical behemoth that landed on the ground in front of them, causing Classic and regular Sonic a bit of shock, as Future Sonic just stared blankly at what he saw.

There in front of the three hedgehogs, stood a gigantic red and black mecha warrior, his entire body radiating with electrical energy. The gargantuan stood over 50 stories tall, with gigantic wings, jet propellers and rocket boots that could make it take off at incredible speeds in an instant. As it walked over a bit closer to the three it struck the air, an action which radiated a gust of wind which blew through the entire area, the hedgehog trio feeling it's power pulsating around them. And in addition to that energy, the mecha was decked out with loads of weapons. The Sonics could see at least hundreds of lasers, missile launchers, cannons, grenade guns strapped around the warbot. And any area that wasn't covered by a gun or laser had a spike piercing out, including one that stuck out if its hand, forming a massive blade the robot held in its right fist.

A dark series of laughs then emitted from the robot, as inside the construct sat three figures at a high tech control panel. On the left side was Doctor Robotnick; on the right was Doctor Eggman. And in the middle was Lord Botman, who was shown smirking, his body sizzling with energy. **"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU RODENTS SHOWED UP" **he commented, Future Sonic grinding his teeth together. **"WE'VE BEEN, AS YOU USE TO PUT IT, WAITING FOR YOUR ARRIVAL."**

"Or should we say, waitinggggggggggggg" Eggman said, chuckling harshly as the other two doctors just looked at him, either confused (Robotnick) or annoyed (Botman) as Eggman coughed nervously. "Well... you know what we mean."

"All I know is this" Future Sonic pointed at the construct. "That abomination is going to be destroyed, and you three despots are going to be gutted and torn into the tiniest of pieces."

"Oooh, someone's feisty" Eggman said tauntingly. "What's wrong, run out of light hearted quips and now have to resort to threats?"

"It's not a threat if I MAKE it happen" Future Sonic spat out, actually making Eggman cringe.

**"EXCEPT WE BOTH KNOW THAT WON'T HAPPEN" Lord** Botman then flipped a switch as the giant Robot held up its sword dramatically. ** "NOT AFTER ALL THE WORK, AND PLANNING THAT WENT INTO THIS OPERATION."**

Classic Sonic then scratched his head some, rolling his arm as he looked up at the giant robot.

"Uh, what did he say?" Doctor Eggman asked.

"I believe he wants to know exactly what the details of this operation are" Doctor Robotnick clarified.

"Ha, I'd be delighted to tell you" Eggman said, as Botman glared at him. "Uh, unless uh... you want to do it."

Botman focused his attention back on Future Sonic. **"SIMILIAR TO YOU ONLY MAKING ANY FORWARD MOMENTUM IN IMPEEDING MY GOALS AFTER SOME TIME AWAY, I ALSO NEEDED A BREAK TO FIND THE BEST WAY TO TERMINATE YOU FOR GOOD." ** Botman then crosses his arms. **"AND ONCE I MASTERED THE POWERS OF BLACK CHRONOS TO ESCAPE FROM OUR TIME AND INTO OTHERS, I REALIZED THE BEST WAY TO END YOUR FUTURE, WAS TO LOOK IN OUR PAST."**

"Why would you think that?" Sonic asked, smirking a bit. "You do remember the last time you tried teaming up with other you ended in just double defeat right? What, did you want to try for triple?"

**"THAT DEFEAT HEDGEHOG LED ME TO OBTAIN THE POWER I HAVE NOW THAT ERADICATED ANY OTHER RESISTANCE IN MY WORLD" **Botman reminded him, wiping the smirk off of Sonic's face as he looked down sadly. **"FURTHERMORE, MY TRAVELS TO THE PAST LED ME HERE, WHERE THE POWER OF BLACK CHRONOS IS HIGHER THEN ANYWHERE ELSE." **The energy around the giant robot skyrocketed higher, knocking the three hedgehogs back some. **"IT ALSO GAVE ME ACCESS TO THE SOURCE THAT WOULD ALLOW ME TO ALTER YOUR PAST."**

A memory in Classic Sonic's head flashed for a second as he gasped, before narrowing his eyes and focusing even more at the mecha in front of him, as Lord Botman continued speaking.

**"AND ALLOWED ME TO CHANGE YOUR LIFE AROUND TO-"**

"Hey that changing Sonic's life around like that was MY idea" Eggman pointed out. "I was the one who told you what that creature could do with your powers, and told you how we could use it to ruin the hedgehog's life."

Sonic blinked a few times. "Oh yeah right, I still owe you a whooping for that whole Dumpus thing."

Eggman then cackled some. "Amusing, wasn't it hedgehog? Making everyone hate you at your favorite time of the year, and finally get them to see you as the true annoyance and pest you really are." The mad doctor then cracked his knuckles. "The hardest part was making sure the time specifically around you wasn't affected, so everyone would hate and want to kill you, without you even knowing why. It took some doing, but I think the results speak of my brilliance quite well, don't they?"

"If by brilliant you mean lame with a captain L, then yes it was. And seriously, Dumpus? What, you couldn't even come up with something clever like Krampic or Terrible True Blue? You had to go with one of the nicknames I probably gave you, since really you're the only Dumpus around here, you fat tub of lard."

Eggman grumbled some, ready to slam a button next to him "Oh why you stupid little-"

"Hey relax" Robotnick commented "We don't want to rush into battle yet, remember?"

Eggman thought for a second and shook his head. "No. This is a plan we've had in the works for over a year. It would feel utterly wasteful not to enjoy every second of it."

**"ESPECIALLY NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE" Botman** commented, looking over disgusted at Eggman. **"THE POINT OF CHANGING THE PAST WAS SIMPLY A MEANS TO ISOLATE YOU FROM ANYONE USEFUL WHO COULD HAVE BEEN A THREAT. A WAY OF FORCING YOU THE THREE OF YOU TO COME HERE TO TRY AND CHANGE WHAT WE HAVE ALTERED. NOT KNOWING THAT LITTLE TWIST TO THE TIME STREAM IS ONLY THE TIP OF THE ICEBERG."**

"What do you mean, tip?" Sonic asked. "You made everyone think of me as some sort of mythological horrible demon creature. How is that not a major time fowl up?"

**"THAT WAS ONLY A TEST AT WHAT COULD BE ALTERED" **Botman then pointed at himself. **"THE REAL CHANGES WILL COME WHEN I EXTEND MY CONTROL TO NOT JUST ONE WORLD, BUT TO EVERY PLANET THROUGHOUT EVERY DIMENSION. AND BECOME A TRUE GOD"**

"Don't you mean when we extend our control to every planet throughout every dimension and become gods?" Robotnick asked him.

"Yeah it's not just about you" Eggman then pointed at himself and started to sing.  
"For we three king geniuses of Mobius Are  
Causing temporal rifts both near and afar  
Field And Fountain, Moons And Mountains  
We Three Will Rule The Stars-"

**"SILENCE!" ** Lord Botman actually rubbed his temple. **"TO BELIEVE I WAS ONCE AS INCOMPETENT AND IGNORANT AS YOU."**

"You still are!" Sonic called out. "Cause you three fools aren't ruling anything! Not after we get done with you!"

**"AH, NOW THERE'S IGNORANCE I CAN ENJOY: YOUR PATHETIC NAIVETY OF YOUR OWN FATE" The** giant Mecha's sword started gathering with black energy as spikes soon appeared around it. **"THE FINAL DEATH ENDER WAS CONSTRUCTED TO WITHSTAND EVERY ONE OF YOUR ATTACKS, TO BE IMMUNE TO ANY ONE OF YOUR STRATEGIES. TO BREAK AND CRUMPLE YOU UTTERLY, EVEN AT THE LIMITS OF YOUR POWER."**

"I have no limits" Future Sonic said darkly. "And we will stop at nothing to defeat you." He then looked at Sonic and Classic Sonic who nodded and looked at The Final Death Ender determined.

**"FINE, THEN ATTEMPT TO DEFEAT US" Lord** Botman then tapped the controls a bit, still smirking. **"OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT READY TO DO THAT YET, ARE YOU? AFTERALL, IF YOU WERE, IT WOULDN'T BE THREE TINY BLUE WASPS JUST STANDING THERE. IT'D BE THREE LITTLE GOLDEN FLIES BUZZING AROUND MY HEAD, WOULDN'T IT?"**

Future Sonic narrowed his eyes. "As I thought, you are awaiting for us to obtain our super forms, in an effort to try and grab the emeralds to power your creation."

"Yeah trying to use the infinite power of the chaos em-er-alds to take control of all of space time" Sonic said, smirking a bit. "Well dream on tubbos cause we aren't making the mistake of just whipping them out so you can grab them." Classic Sonic nodded at this as he closed his eyes, tightening his fists. The other two Sonics followed suit, glowing as well for the briefest of seconds before being bathed in a tremendous surge of golden light. As now the three were all Super Sonics, levitating right near the head of the Final Death Ender, glaring at it.

**"PLEASE, AS IF WE REALLY WOULDN'T WANT TO UTTERLY AND TOTALLY DEFEAT YOU AT YOUR PEAK FIRST, BEFORE OBTAINING THE GEMS" ** Lord Botman then pressed the controls as The Final Death Ender then shot into the sky at high speeds, appearing nearly a mile above the three. **"WE WILL SIMPLY LIBERATE THEM FROM YOUR CORPSES LATER."**

"First things first though" Robotnick said pressing another button in the Final Death Ender's control room.

"The final battle" Eggman said, pressing another button in the Final Death Ender's control room. Lord Botman then pressed a button on his section of controls, causing a flurry of misses to come raining down on the three super hedgehogs. The trio quickly dodged the oncoming fire, weaving between the hundreds upon thousands of warheads bearing down on them. "Not bad, but it's time for a change of pace!" Eggman then pressed another button as soon in addition to misses, various lasers and grenade cannons also shot out, that the hedgehogs began dodging as well.

'All I need to do is dodge a bit more' Future Sonic thought, remembering watching the Final Death ender as his other selves and the Eggman were chatting. 'Once I get the pattern down, I can go in for the kill.' Future Sonic then dodged a few more misses, spinning around them before weaving between some laser fire. Looking around at the lasers and misses, Future Sonic quickly nodded to himself before rushing forward. He quickly warped and sped around at the fire circling him, approaching the giant mech.

"Ah, look who showed up" Eggman noted, twisting a knob as the Death Ender pointed it's sword at Future Sonic. "Prepare to be skewered you cyborg nuisance!" He then tried piercing Future Super Sonic, who then shot out spikes from his backside. They shot out like misses and destroyed the sword as he continued charging forward. "Grrrrrr" Eggman growled some as the sword pieces flew around the mech.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Future Sonic screamed as he slammed into the Death Ender with a powerful Spin attack. He then rocketed all around at incredible speeds. In mere seconds he weaved back and forth throughout the death ender, hitting every single one of its joints. He delivered smash kicks to its stomach, a flurry of punches to its elbows, saw blade slashes to its knees and even a super dash head-butt to its chin. He screamed out again and again as he rained down blow after vicious, speedy blow on the mecha. Finally after a minute of this he stopped, breathing heavily as he looked in front of him, shocked that despite his onslaught, there was no damage on the Final Death Ender.

**"HAH, DID YOU REALLY THINK ANY OF YOUR ATTACKS WOULD WORK?" ** Lord Botman taunted, as Future Super Sonic shot out his spikes again, hitting the mecha's arm, but the spikes just bouncing back. **"I KNOW YOU WERE TRYING TO FIND THE WEAKNESSES IN OUR CREATION, HEDGEHOG" ** We then flashback a sec to see Lord Botman starring at Future Sonic while the scientists and hedgehogs were talking before. **"TOO BAD FOR YOU THERE AREN'T ANY. TRUE, THERE WAS A TIME I COULD NOT FIND A WAY TO STOP YOU FROM PENETRATING MY MACHINES DEFENSES. HOWEVER THAT IS THE REASON I RECRUITED OTHER VARIATIONS OF MYSELF: TO SEE IF THEY COULD"**

"And it turns out I was the right doctor for the job" Doctor Robotnick said, pointing at himself. "See goldy, turns out that sometimes the best solution is going back to basics, where you have a fresh perspective on certain things." Future Sonic growled, slicing through one of the large spikes of the Death Ender right in front of him and cutting it off the robot. He then spun the spike around before launching it at the Death Ender, but the spike only broke on impact with another spike, still not causing any damage to the gigantic robot.

"You on the other hand, can have this fresh perspective" Eggman said, reconstructing another sword. The Death Ender quickly grabbed it and smashed Future Sonic, knocking the still shocked hedgehog back several yards. "If by fresh perspective you mean get a load of your view turning round and round!" The mad doctor laughed as the other two Eggmen turned to look at him. "... You guys seriously need a better sense of humor" Eggman muttered.

Classic and regular Sonic then caught Future Sonic turning him around. "You okay?" Super Sonic asked.

Future Sonic grunted. "I was not hurt, just unsure of how to pierce that mechanical beast's shell."

Classic Sonic then pointed over at him, then at Sonic, then at himself, rolling his hand around a few times.

"Young me is right" Super Sonic smirked some. "If we can't hurt him rushing at the thing one at a time, then we should combine our powers, and see how that works."

Future Sonic looked at them and nodded. "Sounds reasonable. So we'll combine dash strikes to-"

"Actually, I thought of something even better" Super Sonic then spun around at high speeds, actually forming a golden tornado of energy whose upward and bottom funnels started expanding. Future and Classic Sonic looked at him for a moment before doing the same thing, forming their own energy tornado funnels. The three tornado gusts then combined into one, causing a powerful golden funnel over 50 feet long to rush at Death Ender at high speeds, lightning and wind crackling around the concentrated energy wind.

"Hmmm, thought it was time for a change of pace eh? Well, so did we" Eggman said, the three each pushing a button. Soon a gigantic energy cannon made up of many laser blasts shot forward, hitting the tornado. Instead of being knocked back though, the Tornado cycled the energy and expelled it around its wind gusts. It continued propelling itself forward, the speed of its cyclones increasing.

"Maybe we should try getting away from the golden cyclone" Doctor Robotnick suggested, pushing some buttons as Death Ender rocketed away. However the cyclone quickly followed the robot, quickly gaining as soon it was right in front of Death Ender. "Now what?"

**"WE GO INTO DEFENSE" Lord** Botman ordered, pressing a button as soon an energy shield formed around The Final Death Ender. The Shield however did not last long as the triple super cyclone smashed into it, actually grinding along the shield before it started to break. As the shield collapsed, the Cyclone rushed even faster at its target. Botman threw a lever, making the Death Ender try smacking away the Cyclone. Instead though, the cyclone quickly collided with the hand, causing a powerful explosion. This actually knocked the giant mecha back a half mile, as the doctors looked at the creature's right hand. The destructive impact had done a fair bit of damage to the robot, destroying all the spikes and laser and missile turrets along the machine, as well as shredding away most of its fingers and even the main core of the hand. **"THIS WILL BE THE LAST HIT YOU SCORE!" **Botman screamed out.

"I'll say" Eggman agreed, pointing forward. "You're not going to get away this this, you primitive Mobians! You ruined my creation's arm!" Eggman used the Death Ender's left hand to point to its broken right.

"You ruined my holiday off!" Super Sonic screamed back, the three shown charging forward again in the tornado. "Trust me; you haven't even begun to pay for that Robuttnik."

"The only one who's paying is you cretins, because now it's time for another change of pace!" The three scientists pulled a lever as two giant missile turrets appeared out of Death Ender's shoulders. And soon enough two gigantic misses fired from the turrets. The funnel was able to weave around the first missile, but was hit dead center by the second. This caused an explosion which knocked all three super hedgehogs back a mile and separated them.

**"AND NOW TO START DEALING PACK THE PUNISHMENT" **Botman commented, as red, blue and green lasers started firing at the three. The lasers came not just all around the body but the giant turrets as well (which were shown to have dozens of different compartments inside each turret). As soon the Sonics started desperately scrambling around, weaving around the various lasers, who's constant fired continued to separate them further away from each other.

"Ah, nothing like the good old divide and conquer method" Doctor Robotnick noted, quickly firing a few shots which actually hit Classic Sonic This made the smallest gold hedgehog cry out, as he soon started spiraling down to the ground below.

"No!" Sonic cried, trying to rush to grab him only to be hit by several blasts of laser fire as well.

"Ha don't think I forgot about you" Eggman said pressing a button. "Especially when you haven't gotten a load of this yet". Soon dark orange laser blasts were added to the mix, casting a greater range and making it harder for Super Sonic to avoid the blasts.

**"YOU HAVEN'T BEEN FORGOTTEN EITHER" ** Lord Botman said, shooting continuous loads of energy as Future Sonic barley twirled around the shots. **"AND EVEN YOU CAN ONLY DODGE THEM FOR SO LONG."**

"Then I won't anymore!" Future Super Sonic then held out his hands, energy gathering around him as he slammed his hands forward. "SUPER SONIC WIND!" He cried out, sending powerful energy wind bursts which hit the lasers, causing various explosions all around him.

"Hey you're not the only one with that trick" Super Sonic noted, repeating his future self's pose. "SUPER SONIC WIND!" He then shot out powerful blasts of wind to knock away the lasers around him. The hedgehog then continued glowing as he flew forward. "And now time for a super light-" suddenly an orange laser hit him, knocking him back several feet as he desperately flew up to avoid more laser fire.

**"YOU ARE ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE" **Botman noted, as the three doctors only increased the amount of laser shots. Future and regular Super Sonic continued using Sonic Winds to knock the laser blasts away, but that would only work for a few lasers before they would either have to dodge, or get hit by the rest. **"NO MATTER HOW LONG YOU TRY FIGHTING, THE RESULTS WILL ALWAYS BE THE SAME."**

"That's right" Eggman held out his hand. "Us 3, you..." he then counted his fingers, blinking some. "Hey guys I think we're forgetting something-"

Behind the Final Death Ender, Classic Super Sonic then charges a spin dash which slams him along the middle of the machine's back. This does no damage to the metallic goliath, but Classic Sonic smiles anyway, as he is shown closing his eyes and glowing. He does this for a few seconds, before jumping away from the robot and smiling some, looking at the sky and giving a thumbs up.

Doctor Robotnick presses a button which turns the Death Ender around. "Hey, you were supposed to be blasted" he said, studying Super Classic Sonic carefully. "And what are you smiling about anyway? You didn't do anything to us."

**"IT MATTERS NOT WHY THIS FOOL EXPRESSES JOY. IT MATTERS HOW WE STOP HIM FROM DOING SO." **Lord Botman then turns two nobs as some of the laser shots combine to form a powerful black laser blast. This hits Super Classic Sonic and this time slams him through the rock formation they were on before, and then onto the ground below. This causing a giant explosion as Botman smirks. **"AND THIS ISN'T A MERE PAIN YOU CAN JUST GET UP FROM."**

"Can he really even be in pain though?" Doctor Robotnick asked. "They're super forms give them immunity to damage, right?"

**"MOST DAMAGE, BUT THERE IS SOME THAT GETS THROUGH. FOR EXAMPLE-" **The doctor was interrupted as The Death Ender is knocked back several feet. We then see Future Super Sonic and regular Super Sonic standing there. They are then shown glowing blue and gold again as they look at the death Ender.

"SUPER LIGHT SPEED COMBO!" They cry out, the energies joining together to become one blast of gold energy that again slams into Death Ender, causing a dent which knocks it back several yards.

"Ah, we need to keep better track of those hedgehogs" Doctor Robotnick noted, stabilizing the machine as it floated through the air. "These attacks are actually causing some damage, as we still haven't been able to calculate the strength of their combined super abilities."

**"IT IS NOTHING OUR CREATION CAN'T HANDLE" ** Botman said simply, his eyes glowing with black energy. **"WE DIDN'T WORK THIS LONG TO BE STOPPED SO EASILY."**

"Wrong you glowing black egg" Super Sonic commented as a cyclone of energy then formed around himself and Future Sonic. "Cause we're ending this fight for good."

"This will shred you and your machine into nothing but little wisps of dust" Future Sonic harshly commented as the two glowed brighter, the cyclone becoming more straightforward and jagged then before. Future Sonic then screamed out as he shot his spikes out, causing his pointed quills to form around the energy of the two as both Super Sonics dashed forward at high speeds.

"What is that attack?" Doctor Robotnick asked, looking to see more and more energy gathering around the two supers.

"DOUBLE SUPER SPEED CHAOS DASH BLAST!" Both of them screamed, getting closer to the mecha.

Lord Botman looked at the attack, unimpressed. **"DECENT EFFORT, BUT STILL NOTHING TO THE FULL POWER OF OUR DEFENSE."**

"Yeah for now it's time for not just a change of pace, but a change of energy level setting" Eggman commented, twirling some levers as a giant golden shield surrounded the Death Ender. Just as the shield encompassed the bot, the Chaos Dash blast hit the energy defense. The two supers screamed out, pouring more energy but this time, the shield was not budging at all. They continued screaming out, trying to shred through the attack but to no avail as they continued just grinding away at it without any damage being done to the shield. They rolled along the shield at high speeds, speeding and trying to pierce it at any angle but to no avail. They even jumped around and bounced their Chaos Dash Blast to desperately hit at some point that would break the shield, but still were not able to even tilt the energy force field back. "And if you think that's bad, wait until you see this change of pace-"

"Stop talking about changing our pace!" Doctor Robotnick ordered.

"Hey it's important. In two decades, I'm sure you'll understand why." Robotnick simply rolled his eyes at this as he slammed down on a button. This caused the energy shield to glisten with electrical energy, actually shocking the two supers who were knocked back several yards. The three then presses various buttons, shoot a long volley of laser and missile shots which blasted the two away from one another.

**"WELL I THINK WE'VE PLAYED WITH YOU ENOUGH. TIME TO START WRAPPING THINGS UP."**

"Yeah and not with wrapping paper either" Eggman sneered as Botman glared at him. "Come on its Christmas! I had to say it" Botman then slapped him on the head as he pressed a button on the console. This shot out a wire which wrapped around Future Sonic tightly. The bionic super hedgehog tried struggling but was only squeezed tighter by his efforts. Soon the wires brought him back to Final Death Ender, as the robot's left hand began squeezing the super hedgehog.

**"YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY. IN FACT THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GETTING IS A DOWNGRADE." ** Soon another shock shot through the wires as it hit Super Future Sonic. This one was different as it was white electricity, causing Super Future Sonic to cry out as the golden glow around him started to dissipate.

"What... what are you doing?" Future Sonic muttered out, desperately trying to keep his eyes from closing, as he continued his struggles.

**"DRAINING ALL THE CHAOS ENERGY OUT OF YOU." **Botman then saw Super Sonic try rushing at him as he was then blasted with a laser away from Future Super Sonic. **"NOW NOW, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT YOUR TURN HEDGEHOG. FIRST THOUGH, THE MOST DANGEROUS OF YOUR LITTLE GROUP."**

"No... You... you..." Future Sonic muttered as soon he started to flash between golden energy and his normal blue hedgehog aura. "I... I won't let you... let you win!" Future Sonic then screamed out, as soon he transformed into his normal self. However, a golden energy ball shot out of him, quickly speeding away from Death Ender. "So... Sonic" Future Sonic said, looking at his younger counterpart. "It's... up to you now" he muttered out. "Please take that and... finish this. Finish... finish them all."

**"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FINISHED HERE, MY FORMER FOE" **Lord Botman harshly commented, He then slowly let go of Future Sonic, whose eyes had closed as he fell unconscious. He began to plummet to the ground below as Botman then fired a missile at him, causing an explosion which only made what could be seen of Future Sonic fall down even faster. **"JUST TO BE SAFE, I"M GOING TO SAY THAT'S ONE DOWN, WITH TWO TO GO."**

"N-no!" Super Sonic cried out in horror, a couple of tears on his face as he tried looking any other direction then straight down. "He can't be... I can still save... still..." he then looked at Death Ender, looking more ticked then ever thought possible. "I'll make you pay you monsters!" He said the energy ball Future Sonic had produced appearing right in front of him.

"Hah, with what?" Eggman asked. "You can't do anything on your own to hurt us."

"WRONG!" Super Sonic screamed, as he was soon taking something out. "I have all I need to finish this!" He was shown holding a smash ball in front of him.

"How stupid are you hedgehog? I know that just turns you into what you already are. What, do you need a refill of time or something, cause a few extra seconds isn't going to help you any-"

"SHUT UP!" Super Sonic screamed as he smashed the Smash Ball and the glowing ball of light together. Soon a set of chaos emeralds glowed around him which started to glow even brighter and expand, becoming a few sizes larger for a brief second.

"Wait a minute... is he..." Eggman gasped as Super Sonic screamed out, energy coursing around his body as he began to change. His eyes turned a mix of green and black, his quills grew longer as a massive load of white and gold energy pooled around him. The skin around his body turned a dark shade of peach as his fur started flashing multiple colors, cycling through them at record speeds. In a second, he had turned red, blue, green, yellow, white and violet at least five times each. The hedgehog then roared, the transformation officially ending. Super Sonic was no more. In its place was Hyper Sonic, who starred viciously at his opponent.

"What... what is that?" Doctor Robotnick asked, pointing at the transformed Sonic.

"A... transformation he hasn't undergone in over a decade" Eggman admitted, sweating some. "Didn't think he'd pull that."

**"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HE PULLS. REGULAR, SUPER OR HYPER HE IS STILL GOING TO BE DRAINED AND SQUASHED ALL THE SAME. NOW HE'LL JUST PUT UP MORE OF A FIGHT." **Hyper Sonic then at incredible speeds rushed at Death Ender. In an instant he appeared in front of the machine which quickly had its maximum shield put up. Hyper Sonic's foot made contact with the shield, causing it and Death Ender to go rolling back hundreds of yards.

"Make that a lot more of a fight" Eggman said, sounding dizzy.

Hyper Sonic then warped right in front of Death Ender again, as he screamed. "HYPER FLASH!" He screamed out, a bright flash appearing around him which quickly broke through the shield. Hyper Sonic then preformed a spin dash which knocked Death Ender back some. Death Ender then tried smacking Hyper Sonic away, but the hit only bounced off Hyper Sonic. The super charged hedgehog then rushed at him again, as Death Ender brought out its shield, which was again just Hyper Flashed away.

"Fine, let's see you get a load of this!" Eggman and the others fired a load of misses and laser blasts at Hyper Sonic who was knocked back a bit by the hits. This only really made him angrier though as he began charging through the attacks, smacking them away as much as he could as he continued flying towards Death Ender, rage still plastered all over his face.

"Well that didn't work" Doctor Robotnick noted, looking over at Botman. "Got any ideas that will defeat this hyper hog?"

**"IF I'M RIGHT, THAT WON'T EVEN BE NECEASSARY" **Botman noted as he then pressed a button. Various lasers again formed into one super shot which collided with Hyper Sonic. The ultra-powered hog screamed back as he pushed forward, slowly moving the beam forward. This struggle kept up for a while as with one final push, Hyper Sonic was able to knock the energy blast at Final Death Ender, who barley rocketed away in time to avoid being hit by the attack.

"Well hate to say it but looks like you WEREN'T right" Robotnick noted, as Hyper Sonic then rushed at Death Ender again.

"TIME TO DIE!" Hyper Sonic shouted, his entire body twitching with rage as he then suddenly stopped. The multicolored energy then stopped floating around Sonic as the hedgehog then quickly turned back to blue. "No!' Sonic screamed out, concentrating as he quickly shot an energy orb out of his body which flew away. Meanwhile the blue hog desperately rolled down through the air, managing to backflip several times and land safely on the ground below. However he looked up in horror to see Final Death Ender slowly descend to the ground as well.

**"I HOPE THAT SHOWS YOU SHOULD NOT DOUBT ME" **Lord Botman said smugly. **"LIKE WITH THE SUPERS, THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS RUNNING OUT THE CLOCK ON THE LIMITED TIME OF THEIR TRANSFORMATION. AND THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR A MORE ADVANCE FORMED MADE WITH SUCH A MOST LIKELY UNSTABLE COMBINATION."**

"Well the important thing is that he's about to get utterly demolished" Eggman said, wiping away a tear. "And by important, I mean the greatest thing to happen to me in 20 years."

**"FOR ONCE, WE ARE IN AGREEMENT" **Lord Botman commented, as the Final Death Ender landed right in front of Sonic.

The hedgehog looks at The Death Ender, a bit scared but still determined as he rushes at the thing. "Even without my super form, I'm taking you down!" Sonic screamed out, only to be blasted by one of Death Ender's missile, which causes a gigantic explosion that slowly cools down, revealing a familiar looking battered hedgehog.

_But that's not what wound up happening.  
And looking back, I can't think of anything I could have done to change that._

Sonic's left arm hangs limp at his side, as he desperately tries back flipping over a missile shot at him. In doing so however, he is then hit by a laser bolt, which smashes him quite harshly into the ground. Specifically the lowest floor of Subspace, as his body imprints on the floor. The hog slowly gets up, only to be smashed by a gigantic Death Ender fist.

_No way could I have known what was coming.  
No plan me and my allies could have come up with to win.  
In the end, I just saw my defeat again._

Sonic then cries out as he slowly manages to crawl out of the hole he was smashed into, actually spitting up a tooth. He barely avoids being hit by the fist again as he speeds along the ground, desperately weaving and bobbing the gigantic fist trying to pummel him. He grits his teeth and tries spin dashing the giant fist, only to bounce off of it. The sinister howl of laughter is heard from the three evil scientists as the fist then smacks him away, causing him to tumble a few times along the ground, before hitting it face first. His body is only able to occasionally twitch in response to this, desperately trying to rise off the ground.

_Maybe this is just irony playing a cruel trick.  
After all, one version of me already lost everything.  
And one version of me will lose everything.  
Just like how I'm losing that now._

Sonic finally manages to get up, only for the giant fist of Death Ender to tightly grab him. Electricity then generates around the mechanical body part as Sonic once again cries out in pain. More sinister laughter of the three despots is heard, as Sonic is brought closer to the enormous robot's face. The metallic man red eyes then glow, peering directly at Sonic. It then shoots a blast of energy, which fries the small hedgehog.

_Or maybe these are actually the best memories available.  
Because if I just think of the defeat and of my own death, I won't think of what will happen to the others.  
I won't have to think of what my failures will mean to them.  
I won't think of how I ruined the lives of all I care for most._

Sonic again cries out, looking at the red eyes before looking down. More tears come watering around his eyes. The little drops of water hit the gigantic fist as the hedgehog closes his eyes, accepting whatever happens next.

_Please, I know I'm not the best person ever but if there ever was a time for a miracle, let it be now.  
If not for me, for everyone else.  
So they won't have to go through the pain and they did in my future self's world.  
That... they won't have to go through the failure and loss I'm going through.  
Please... someone... anyone...  
... help..._

"Well that's another Sonic down" Doctor Robotnick noted, chucking some as they see Sonic crying. "And it feels even more satisfying then crushing the last one."

"That's because this one is an especially giant nuisance" Eggman noted. "I'm going to enjoy grinding him into powder and..." Suddenly the giant fist then tossed Sonic to the ground, who moaned out in pain and tried moving, but didn't even have the strength to stand up. "Hey, what was that for?!" Eggman demanded.

**"IT IS NOT OVER YET" ** Botman explained. **"MY SONIC AND YOUR SONIC ARE NO LONGER THREATS, BUT THERE IS STILL ONE WHO IS."**

"Yeah but he's the weakest one" Eggman pointed out as Robotnick glared at him. "What, it's true! What is he going to do anyway? Try miming us into defeat?" Eggman crossed his arms. "And what's up with that anyway? I don't remember the hedgehog not being able to talk back when I first started fighting him."

Robotnick looked at him. "Well you see from how I remember it-"

**"QUIET YOU FOOLS" **Botman then pointed in front of them to see Super Classic Sonic standing a mile away, yellow and gold energy circulating around his body as he was shown spin dashing along the ground, grinding hard enough that pieces of Subspace were shown breaking around him. **"THERE HE IS."**

Classic Super Sonic continued speeding up, an aura of golden energy encompassing literally ten feet all around him and growing as his revving up grew even louder.

"Pffft, that's still not that impressive" Eggman commented. "He's just going to charge right at us and we'll block it with our shield. No big deal."

"I don't know about that" Robotnick said looking over at the charging Super Sonic. "He seems to be gathering even more energy than the others, and remember he probably has the power form the other two Super Sonics."

**"WHICH MEANS THIS COULD BE THEIR MOST DEADLY ATTACK." ** Lord Botman gestured his arm forward. **"BE READY FOR ANYTHING!" **He ordered, the other two mechanical dictators nodding as they focused on what was in front of them.

This soon got a lot closer as Super Classic Sonic finally let go. He rushed at incredible speeds along the ground, appearing in less than a millisecond right in front of the Final Death Ender, whose full power shield had been raised. And just as instantaneously, Super Classic Sonic tore right through the shield, as well as right through the bot, appearing on the other side of it as he fell to the ground. He then breathed heavily a few times, slowly turning back to regular Classic Sonic (the Chaos Emeralds falling around him) as he looked at the giant robot start blowing some fuses, and smirked to himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eggman screamed, pressing on the controls. "He hacked through a lot of data ports."

"Not to mention all the damage he did to our main thrusters" Doctor Robotnick noted, looking at some various relay waves bouncing back and forth. "How are we going to fix this."

Eggman snapped his fingers. "Oh I know. Activate multi model reflection sorting."

"Do... what?"

"You heard me. By reflection the multi models and sorting them, we should iron out the damage of the flux transitions wave radiators and bypass the engine maximum malfunctions by transferring excess energy through the auxiliary aviation binary system."

"... You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?"

"Well... it sounded like it would work."

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did!"

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did!"

"Ugh, really why do I turn into you? Of all the people in all the worlds, why could I not become someone who actually knows what they're talking about?"

"Hey I know far more then you do, because I am a superior scientific genius."

"Oh yeah, if you're so superior to me, why did you change your name from Robotnick to Eggman? Isn't that what sonic called you as an insult? Why would you turn your name into a joke?"

"Well uh... you see it's... way too complicated for you to get."

"That's a bad excuse you-"

**"SILENCE" ** Lord Botman ordered as he was shown smirking. **"THE PROBLEM HAS ALREADY BEEN TAKEN CARE OF."**

"Oh that's good." Eggman turned to him. "So you used multi model reflection sorting right? Cause that will take care of the problem."

**"OH, NOTHING LIKE THAT. LET'S JUST SAY IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE OF PACE."**

"Hey, how come you can say that, but then get mad when I do? It's my line, so what gives you the right to-**" **Suddenly two trap doors appear under Robotnick and Eggman, shooting the two mad scientists out of the robot as they soon landed (in their chairs so they weren't killed) over a half mile away. Meanwhile, Botman pressed a button, crossing his arms as he was sent in a tube upward.

"Ughhh, what happened?" Robotnick asked, managing to get up and look around. "And where did we go?"

"Obviously he ejected you for being irritating" Eggman stated. "And he must have mistakenly taken me out as well."

Robotnick rolled his eyes. "Mistakenly my..." the two scientists looked in shock as they saw several giant pieces fly out and fall around the giant Ender, including the piece which had a giant classic super sonic hole in it. Something quickly rocketed through the air as the pieces exploded all around the floor. The figure meanwhile, quickly rocketed down, revealing to be a sleeker, twenty story tall Death Ender Robot with less misses, lasers and spikes, but still appearing quite dangerous, and without any damage as it raised its fists.

**"GOOD THING I HAD AN EXTRA MODEL BUILT INSIDE THIS ONE" ** Lord Botman commented, as he was shown turning to Classic Sonic, who was still breathing heavily with now colorless emeralds shown around him. **"YOU ALWAYS DID HAVE A HABIT OF FINDING SOME WAY OF BREAKING WHATEVER I MADE, SO IT NEVER HURT TO HAVE A SPARE AROUND." **He then stomps closer to Classic Sonic who tries running off but is blasted by a laser into the ground. **"AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT MY FINAL DEATH ENDER 2.0 IS NEARLY AS POWERFUL AS IT'S PREDECESSOR, AND SINCE IT TOOK EVERYTHING YOU HAD TO DAMAGE THAT, YOU STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST THIS ONE. PLUS, IT RETAINED THE DATA OF THE SMALL AMOUNT OF DAMAGE YOU DID IN YOUR SUPER FORMS. SO NONE OF YOUR CHAOS EMERALD FUELED TRANSFORMATIONS WILL BE OF ANY USE NOW. NOT LIKE THEY WERE BEFORE, BUT FOR YOU, IT DOESN'T HURT TO BE A LITTLE CAUTIOUS"**

"Hmmm, so I guess it was smart to build a robot inside a robot, and create that whole rapid being able to adapt and defend against any attack system" Robotnick noted. "I mean it did take months to perfect, but ascertain enough data to be immune to super transformations seems well worth the effort." The Classic Eggman then rubbed his chin. "Though to be fair, I've actually already tried doing that sort of thing before, but it didn't seem to work then."

"Well it does now" Eggman sighed and put his hand around Robotnick. "And just think in 40 years, it will be you piloting that behemoth and being the one to end that insufferable hedgehog's existence for good."

"I don't think that's how time travel works here" Robotnick noted.

"Well I don't care, cause for me it will only be 20." Robotnick rolled his eyes again, before focusing on the event in front of him.

**"I ADMITT, YOU THREE PUT UP A GOOD FIGHT" ** Botman commented, as he was soon standing right in front of Classic Sonic, holding out Death Ender's 2.0 right fist. The fist shot out a small laser blast, which hit the hedgehog and knocked him out cold. **"STILL, YOUR DEFEAT WAS INEVITABLE. EVEN IF IT TOOK HUNDREDS UPON HUNDREDS OF SCHEMES, PLOYS AND LONG TERM PLANS, THIS WAS ALWAYS HOW IT WOUND END: YOU HAVING NOTHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO BUT EXTERMINATION." ** Botman then shot out a small, five foot extending robotic hand from that fist, as it speeded to Classic Sonic. **"THIS WAY JUST GIVES ME THREE KILLS. MY GRUFF ROBOTIC WORLD'S HOG , THE HYPER IDIOT, AND DULL LITTLE YOU." **The fist got closer as Classic Sonic just lay there, motionless. **"IF YOU WERE CONCIOUS, I WOULD SUGGEST TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING BEFORE YOU DIE HEDGEHOG, THOUGH I GUESS WORDS DON'T MATTER. EITHER WAY, ONCE I HAVE YOU IN MY GRIP AND SHOCK YOU BACK TO CONCIOUSNESS, I'LL STILL ENJOY YOUR AGONIZING, TERRIFIED SCREAMS." ** Lord Botman continued laughing as the fist got closer and closer...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Yeah that's right, I'm putting the cliffhanger here. I know if you were really digging the story that's a pretty jerk thing to do but hey it's also a way of creating drama and making sure you tune in for the next chapters right? *sees crickets chirping and people starring angrily at her* Well uh anyway... what will happen now that the Sonics are seemingly down for the count? You'll find out soon enough but till then remember to review people and tell me what you think.


	5. Reinforcements

And now time for Chapter Five. This one is really special to me because before I thought of this twist, this was just a Christmas story with some decent action and surprises. However something snapped in me that got me to thinking and gave me a passion that made me just want to write down something I actually wish would happen. Yeah yeah I know: Nintendo characters and Sega ones aren't owned by me and I make no profit off these. But seriously even if I got no money off it, I'd like to see at least what I'm going for be attempted. You'll see what I mean soon enough. Until then remember to read, review and enjoy everyone.

"Sonic's Christmas... Last?  
Chapter Five: Reinforcements"  
By DianaGohan.

As we saw last time, the fist Botman had sent of the Final Death Ender was moving closer and closer to a knocked out Classic Sonic. However, just before it hit the Genesis version of the Blue Blur, it was then knocked away by a laser blast, which made the first fall to the floor. **"HUH?" ** Lord Botman asked, looking around confused. **"WHO DID THAT?"**

"I believe I can answer that query" said a voice. Lord Botman turned behind him, looking in shock to see R.O.B rolling closer to him. "And if that statement wasn't a proper enough response, I shall more obviously state I was the one who fired that optic blast."

**"WHAT THE..." ** Lord Botman starred closely at him, narrowing his eyes. **"WAIT A MOMENT YOU'RE... ONE OF THE HEDGEHOG'S ALLIES, AREN'T YOU? THE RELIGIOUS ROBOT FROM THAT UNIVERSAL FIGHTING CLUB, CORRECT?"**

"If you mean a fellow Smasher from the Brawl Tournament then yes" R.O.B said, in a fairly jovial tone. "I am R.O.B, Ancient Minister of the Robotic Operating Bicicle. Normally I would say it is nice to meet you, but nothing about your presence indicates any kind of pleasant atmosphere to partake in."

**"THERE... IS NO WAY YOU SHOULD BE HERE" **Lord Botman said, actually sounding a bit shocked. **"I HAD THE OTHERS ALTER THE PAST TO CUT SONIC OFF FROM YOUR KIND. ONES THAT WOULD SIMPLY THINK OF HIM AS..."**

"A Dumpus!" Eggman was heard calling out.

**"... POINT IS, NONE OF YOU SHOULD BE HERE, LET ALONE TRYING TO HELP THE HEDGEHOG."**

"To be fair, if you believed that Sonic truly was alone, then why did you wish to fight him here?" R.O.B asked, gesturing over at the Subspace area behind him. "You must of realized there are only certain ways of objects that can be used, to even open a door into Subspace. If you planned on stopping everyone else from helping Sonic, what made you believe he would be able to find his way here?"

**"BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT I TRIED DOING OR WHERE I TRIED MOVING, SOONER OR LATER THE HEDGEHOG WOULD FIND ME." **Botman then smirked some. **"AT LEAST, THAT IS HOW THINGS USE TO HAPPEN. ALL THE SAME, I FIGURED THE HEDGEHOG WOULD USE THE ENERGY SAMPLES I LEFT BEHIND OF SUBSPACE TO BRING HIM AND HIS OTHER SELVES HERE. WHAT I DIDN'T COUNT ON WERE YOU SMASHERS FOLLOWING ME."**

"Well fortunately for you, I am the only one of the Smashers even here" R.O.B pointed out. "Since yes, you're altering of time and space was successful. And quite ingenious if I may be so bold, changing only specific moments to alter Sonic's past but not anyone else's, so you wouldn't be affected by the temporal shift." R.O.B then rolled closer to them his eyes glowing. "And what's most amazing is the source of the power you used to accomplish that feat."

"Wha... what?" Sonic was able to mutter out, now partially awake but still in no condition to do anything. Future Sonic meanwhile was shown regaining consciousness as well, though he also could only look up, as R.O.B continued speaking.

"If what I heard of you is correct, you've been at this plan for quite a while. That would explain many things. And confirm the hypothesis I had been formulating since hearing what you had done." R.O.B then held out a Subspace Portal in front of his body as Botman looked at it, still looking shocked. "Of course, this is all the proof I needed to know what I thought was correct." The portal then glowed as a figure fell out of it, revealing to be a knocked out Crazy Hand.

"Mama... good juice for me mama..." Crazy Hand was heard muttering his sleep.

**"THAT'S... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" ** Lord Botman roared. **"THAT IDIOTIC GLOVE SHOULD STILL BE WITHIN MY CREATION."**

"I suppose you haven't checked it lately have you?" R.O.B said, smiling some. "By my estimates he's been out for at least 5 minutes. Or however long it's been for you since the youngest form of Sonic transported him out of your mecha, and into my care."

**"TRANSPORTED HIM..." ** Lord Botman gasped, remembering Classic Sonic sneaking up behind the original version of The Final Death Ender and glowing some. **"WAIT A MINUTE THAT ATTACK THAT DID NOTHING..."**

"Teleported him where I ask him to be put, yes, that is what happened. After all, that was the plan I formulated, that the youthful version of Sonic was able to carry out." R.O.B said opening the portal again as Crazy Hand disappeared into it. "I don't know how you were able to capture him, though knowing Crazy's personality, it was probably not as difficult as it should be with someone of his powers, but you have been causing a lot of us at the mansion a good deal of worry." R.O.B quickly thought of Master Hand flashing in and out of the mansion in a huff, desperately calling out for Crazy Hand. "Poor Master Hand has been looking for his brother for over a year. He's been transporting in and out of every dimension, and near every area of time and space. Except the one right under his nose, if he had such an appendage, it seems."

**"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" **Botman growled, slamming the Death Ender's foot right next to R.O.B. **"YOU GIVE HIM BACK NOW YOU PATHETIC PILE OF SCRAP IRON."**

"I know what you are, but what am I?" R.O.B quipped as he avoided Botman stomping on him. "You should call down, Botman. It would not do you any good to lose your temper now."

Botman thought for a moment before taking a few deep breaths and sighing. **"FINE, BUT ONLY BECAUSE I CAN ANNIHILIATE YOU WHENEVER I CHOOSE TO."**

"And I'm sure that will be after you force me to tell you how I avoided being altered by you, using Crazy Hand to warp time and space within the Smasher's home world, correct?" Botman simply glared at him as the machine just stood there. "As I thought. And really, to be fair, there were others who weren't affected as well, which so happen to be the rest of my people." R.O.B then flashes back to looking on the computer over at the internet. "While I was searching for information on what had happened to Sonic, I also sent transmissions to my family, to see if they had been affected." We then see R.O.B looking at the computer a bit surprised before pressing a couple of buttons on the keyboard. "When I found out they hadn't been touched, I began just wondering why kind had still remembered Sonic for who he was. And when it became obvious that you were the culprits, I realized the truth, and began setting my plan in motion."

**"JUST GET TO THE POINT MACHINE!" **Lord Botman roared, trying to control his rage. **"I HAVE LITTLE TIME FOR YOUR ENDLESS MEANDERING."**

"Hmmm, seems that in your time manners truly have been extinguished. Still, if you wish to know, I have no problem telling you." We then see various ROBs blown up by Subspace Bombs as the explosions suck everything into the purple and black desolate world known as Subspace. "You see, you are far from the first terror to try inflicting devastation from this pocket dimension. A creature known as Tabuu did the exact same thing, except the only things he altered were space, and the only people he destroyed are my race." We then see various smashers confronting and fighting Tabuu within Subspace. "However he was vanquished in a long and arduous battle by my fellow smashers." R.O.B then smiled over at where Sonic was. "And one of the most important in that final confrontation was Sonic, who was the first one to figure out how to bypass Tabuu's unbeatable red ring attack to even get close enough to attack him."

'Yeah... back when I could actually win fights and save people' Sonic thought sadly, still trying to stand up but not being able to.

"And though the battle was won, my people were still lost" A flashback showed various spirits crying out within subspace, as the glow around them flashed dark red. "The bombs had trapped their souls within Subspace, seemingly forever doomed to be in eternal pain in this desolate, empty world, not being able to die or find peace. That is, until a miracle happened." Images of R.O.B's Secret Santa are shown of the various spirits possessing Princess Peach, the smashers turning into angels, and the angels building a construct. "My race was able to find a way to escape, and my new family was able to help find a way to restore them using one of my people's most ancient and holy customs." We then see various R.O.B bodies being constructed, as R.O.B's eyes are shown glowing overlooking the sight. "However before my people were finished being constructed, I took some specific measures to ensure their further safety. Such as acquiring a Subspace portal to travel back there in case the energy transfer was faulty" we then see the spirits of the R. going into their bodies as R.O.B goes into each and every one, connecting a wire into them as their eyes are shown glowing. "And most importantly, adding additional software to their mainframes. On how to properly handle and store the properties and energies of subspace, so they would never be affected by its dreadful power and be in pain because of it ever again." The flashback then ended as R.O.B pointed at himself. "I gave myself the same upgrade as well, in case I for some reason or another needed to travel back into Subspace." We then flashback to the flash of light as R.O.B is shown walking through the city, seeing the flash and just starring confused at it. "Thus when you altered the world, I remained unaffected due to you having Crazy Hand channel the powers of subspace for such a technique" that flashback ended as well as R.O.B scanned the Death Ender. "I do sense that you still have subspace power within you, but it is limited now without Crazy Hand. So you won't be able to travel back and forth in time, and even if you could, if you user subspace power I won't be affected by any changes you may try making."

Lord Botman took this all in. He paused for a moment, thinking about all R.O.B had said, and then laughed some. **"HA, ONE OF YOU ACTUALLY HAVING AN IMMUNITY TO THE POWERS, AND ACTUALLY FIGURING OUT JUST HOW I ALTERED THE PAST? I HAVE TO ADMIT I NEVER SAW THAT POSSIBLITY COMING" **he then stomped the ground again, grinning widely. **"IT DOESN'T MATTER THOUGH. JUST BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T AFFECTED DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE A THREAT." **He was then shown charging a laser which R.O.B was just able to avoid. **"THE HAND IS STILL WEAK AND UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING TO MY GLORIOUS MACHINE, AND ALL THE SCANNING IN THE WORLD WON'T GIVE YOU ENOUGH INFORMATION TO COME CLOSE TO TOPPLING MY FINAL DEATH ENDER 2.0."**

"I cannot argue with that" R.O.B admitted. "To be factual, I am probably actually one of the weaker smashers overall. Though I try implementing strategy and cunning into my battle tactics, they usually do no result in victory in an average match. Still, strength is not anything." R.O.B's eyes glowed as he was shown holding up the subspace portal again. "Cunning and teamwork are more often than not, ultimately what topples malicious efforts, such as yours. And Crazy Hand did have enough power to help me recruit some allies to stop you."

**"WHAT ALLIES? YOU EVEN ADMITTED THE OTHERS SMASHERS CANNOT HELP, A FACT I SAW TO PERSONALLY. AND IF YOUR "RACE" IS AS WEAK AS YOU, WHAT COULD THEY DO?"**

"Again, those aren't the allies I was talking about" R.O.B said as various figures were shown walking out of the portal. "I was referring to ones you'd find more... familiar."

Lord Botman blinked a couple time. **"WAIT, IS THAT..." ** he starred more at the figures that walked forward as R.O.B was shown rolling away from them. Botman continued looking at them before an even wider smile appeared on his lips, as he emitted a laugh. Instead of a howling, ominous chuckle, it was loud, boisterous laughs as he fell back some in his seat, as he continued laughing at the site in front of him.

"Uh, what's so funny?" Doctor Robotnick asked, looking to see Eggman was chuckling loudly as well. "Seriously, what's the joke? Those are just those... people I don't know."

"And that's the joke" Eggman said, actually falling to the ground, pounding it several times as he laughed. "Someone actually thinks that THEY could defeat something the blue hedgehog couldn't. I can't believe anyone would think such slander!" Doctor Robotnick just looked confused at this as Eggman slowly made his way up. "I mean, what are they going to cheer or annoy or even randomly shout exposition at the Final Death Ender to defeat it? Give me a break."

As the two Eggman chuckled, Future Sonic is shown looking at this horrified, trying to get up. "That... idiotic machine..." he muttered out, cursing as his whole body was seen shaking. "I told him not to bring them here. They're just going to... to..."

"They're going to die" Sonic muttered to himself, more tears pooling around his cheeks. "Without me they're just going to die." Sonic tried getting up, only having the strength to move his head to get a better view of the figures staring down at Lord Botman as he closed his eyes, shaking his head several times. "No, please get out. Please, PLEASE leave. I don't care what happens to me just... don't let any of it happen to them."

Lord Botman finally stopped laughing, actually wiping some black drops from his eyes as he focused on the group in front of him. **"AH, AND I THOUGHT THIS DAY COULD NOT GET ANY BETTER." **He put his arms at the control as the Death Ender brought its fist up, a sword shown forming in its right hand. **"THIS TIME I GET TO KILL ALL OF SONIC'S PATHETIC LITTLE FRIENDS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM, BEFORE ENDING HIS LIVES. EVEN RULING OVER THE COSMOS SEEMS LIKE A STEP DOWN COMPARED TO THAT."**

"Hmmph, who said you would be allowed to do that, doctor?" Stated a black Mobian hedgehog, (wearing white gloves, black rocket skates and had red streaks in his hair) known as Shadow, who crossed his arms. "You're attempts at conquest end here, without any more blood needing to be shed."

**"OH RIGHT, YOU LOT THINK YOU CAN STOP ME." **He then aimed the sword downward, as soon all but Shadow and a silver white colored hedgehog named Silver (who also had white gloves, as well as black boots) were shown running around the Death ender, so the blade only pointed at the two. **"PLEASE. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU STAND ANY CHANCE NOW THAT YOUR HERO HAS FAILED?"**

"In case you have forgotten, I am the world's ultimate life form and chosen solider of this planet" Shadow reminded him.

**"FEH, ALL I REMEMBER ABOUT YOU IS BEING AN EMO CRY BABY WHO ONLY SHOWED ANY WORTHWHILE EMOTION WHENEVER YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND WAS MENTIONED."**

"Then your memory needs some refreshing" Shadow then jumped to the air, glowing some as he held out his hand. "Behold my power! CHAOS SPEAR!" He then shot several white blasts of energy at the Final Death Ender.

**"IDIOT. EVEN THE BLUE BUFFON'S ATTACKS COULD ONLY HURT THIS BEAUTY COMBINED WITH ANOTHER SUPER. YOU THINK REGULAR ATTACKS WILL-" **Suddenly the energy attacks slammed into the Death Ender. This actually causes a flurry of explosions, actually causing the Death Ender to be knocked back a bit, shocking the three Eggman and two of the Sonics.

"That is not all" Shadow commented, pulling out a giant black rifle which soon glistened with green energy. "Shadow Rifle, full power!" He then shot a huge black beam of energy at the Death Ender, causing another explosion which knocked it back some. "Hmmph, seems like your machine's natural defenses are still quite strong. No matter, as they will wind up being taken out soon enough."

**"YOU'RE FAR TOO CONFIDENT FOR SOMEONE WHOSE JUST GOTTEN IN SOME LUCKY SHOTS!" ** Botman commented, pressing a button as soon the Death Ender 2.0 started firing its missiles. **"BUT THAT BIT OF LUCK ENDS NOW!"**

"It's not luck, it's about knowledge and power" Silver commented. He was then shown glowing white, closing his eyes as soon all the missiles that Death Ender 2.0 fired stopped flying forward. They instead floated motionless in the air, tumbling around as Lord Botman looked puzzled at he was seeing. Silver then opened his eyes, extending his hands out as the missiles fired back at the Death Ender, causing another round of explosions which knocked the robot to the ground. "For example, my knowledge of how to reflect your attack, turned its power back on you."

**"YOU ARE GETTING TO BE BOTHERSOME" ** Botman noted, getting up once again as he soon fired a stream of laser fire at the two, Silver flying through the air to avoid the shot, as Shadow rushed along the ground. **"OR SHOULD I SAY, WERE. AS SOON ALL YOU WILL BE IS DUST IN THE WIND."**

"You sure do talk a lot" Silver commented, barley avoiding an energy blast. "Even I didn't keep going on and on when I first came to the past, so what's your excuse?"

**"I NEED NONE, YOU SLOW WITTED, GULLIABLE, HIGH PITCHED, IRRITATING TWIT!" ** Botman screamed, as he then slammed his sword on the ground. This produced a massive shockwave of energy that came at the two hedgehogs. **"HA, NO MATTER HOW FAST OR NOT YOU ARE, TRY AVOIDING THAT-"**

"Chaos Control!" Shadow and Silver called out. Botman looked surprised as the two teleported away from him, the energy just breaking pieces of the ground of subspace before disappearing.

**"WHAT?" ** He then saw the two appear in front of him again, looking to see Shadow brandishing a green chaos emerald, and Silver a blue one. **"IMPOSSIBLE!" ** Botman cried out. **"I DRAINED THE POWER OF THOSE EMERALDS MYSELF!"**

"You didn't drain the powers of the emeralds from our time" Shadow pointed out. "And these do more than just increase our abilities or allow us to teleport away from your attacks."

"Yeah, they're the key to your downfall" Silver said as he held his up, glowing some as soon Shadow mimicked his action. "As there's more than one way to Chaos Control."

**"WHAT?" ** Botman looked to see a white wave of energy emit from the two. He then pressed a button. **"FINE, LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!" ** To his shock however, the Final Death Ender 2.0 just stood there. Botman's eyes went wide as he desperately pressed all the machine's buttons but to no avail.

"Heh, forgot that Chaos Control can freeze the victim as well, didn't you?" Silver taunted as Eggman continued pressing buttons. "Cliché as it may be for me to say, it's no use! As long as we have this chaos control up, your machine can't move or defend."

Botman thought for a moment and smirked. **"EVEN IF THAT IS THE CASE, THAT JUST MAKES YOU SITTING DUCKS AS WELL, WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING BUT HOLD ME AT BAY."**

"That was our part of the plan" Shadow said rather matter of factly. "The others will technically be the ones breaking you to bits."

**"HAH, THAT'S A PRETTY FAULTY PLAN" ** Botman remarked. **"THINKING ABOUT IT, ALL YOU MALE HEDGEHOGS WERE THE MOST TROUBLE. BUT EVERYONE ELSE WILL NOT EVEN CAUSE THE SMALLEST SCRATCH OF DAMAGE-"**

"Activating Omega Machine Gun Missile Fire" A robotic, monotone voice was heard. Botman turned to see a glowing six foot tall red and black robot with yellow cufflinks. The machine, known as E-123 Omega, quickly fired various machine gun bullets, laser blasts and small missiles from all around its body.

**"FEH, YOU THINK THIS OBSOLUTE MODEL WILL DO ANY DAMAGE TO MY FINAL ENDER?" **Botman turned to look at him. **"THE E-SERIES WERE ALL PATHETIC, USELESS FAILURES, ESPEICALLY THOSE WHO TRIED REBELLING AGAINST ME. THIS BORING LITTLE DISPLAY WILL-" **The missile fire hit, causing several explosions as Botman was actually knocked off his seat, falling to the ground as several small holes were seen torn through his machine.

"Do not ever underestimate the strongest of your former E-Series and the most dangerous robot to ever walk the face of Mobius" Omega commented, as he was shown taking a yellow chaos emerald and throwing it to someone next to him.

**"DO NOT MAKE THE MISTAKE OF ANGERING ME EVEN MORE THEN YOU ALREADY HAVE" **Botman grumbled, getting up and sitting back on his chair. **"LIKE THE FINEST OF MY METAL SONIC SERIES, THE DEATH ENDER REGISTERS EVERY KIND OF ATTACK AND STORES IT IN ITS DATA BASE. SO THAT ONE HIT OF YOURS IS ALL YOU'RE GETTING-"**

"Which was to be expected" called out a serious sounding voice. Botman then turned to see a Lavender colored Mobian cat, wearing a violet coat, white tights and dark pink high heeled shoes. "Do not think we were foolish enough to realize the abilities of your creation before combatting it, and knowing how to counter said power." The Lavender Cat, known as Princess Blaze glowed with energy before holding out her hands and shooting out a rather large fireball from her palms.

**"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF POWER LITTLE CAT GIRL" ** Botman said, smirking some. **"I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU WERE A NUISANCE IN NEGA'S SIDE FOR THE LONGEST TIME, BUT I TOOK CARE OF YOU ONCE AND WILL DO SO AGAIN-" ** The Fire blast then hit, causing another explosion which knocked Botman down as burn parks appeared all over the chest of the Death Ender.

"I know more than you can dream of power" Blaze commented, her skin lighting up again as energy flared around her, opening her coat a bit to show a couple of scars on her skin. "And I know how to use it: to protect those I care about from despicable terrors like you" she then shot forward covered with flames, as she began striking the Death Ender several times with powerful Fire Claws attack, ripping small holes in the machine.

Sonic was shown looking at this site surprised still trying to get up. "They're... they're hurting it?" he said, noticing the rips Blaze was making. "But... but how..."

Future Sonic looked at this site as well in a total state of shock, not even able to form words as the scratches made impact.

**"GET OFF ME!" **Botman cried out, desperately trying to move his controls to move the robot, but still finding it stuck in place. After a bit Blaze did actually flip back as she was shown throwing a Cyan colored emerald to someone next to her. **"HA, FINALLY YOU SHOW SOME INTELLEGENCE. I'M STILL GOING TO HAVE TO TORCH THAT LITTLE SOL DIMENSION OF YOURS, BUT-"**

"Actually, she was just moving out of the way for yours truly, doc" called out a sultry voice. Botman turned to look in the air to see a white Mobian Bat flying next to him. The bat, known as Rouge, was wore white gloves with yellow cuffs, a black bodysuit with a pink breast plate that showed fairly large bosoms, and white stocking high heeled boots. She then was shown glowing with energy as she started spinning, forming a small tornado around her. "By the way, I actually like the new look. Don't get me wrong you're still a fat ugly old man, but at least the whole black energy covers up that hideous face some, so that's a plus" she said with a small wink and chuckle as she started spinning closer to him.

**"YOU THINK I CARE WHAT YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE BAT GIRL TRAMP?" **Botman asked. **"ALL I REMEMBER YOU BEING GOOD FOR IS BEING A GREEDY,VAMPY TEASE WHO HAD TO CLING ONTO GUYS TO DO ANYTHING WORTHWHILE. WHY DON'T YOU TRY FLYING HOME AND GO SUCK YOUR PRESIDENT'S-" **Botman was knocked down again as Rouge tore a hole through The Death Ender's left leg with a powerful series of Tornado Kicks, actually making the mecha fall down some.

Rouge looked at the Death Ender, smirking some. "My my, looks like you're the only one on your knees here, Eggy. And here I thought you'd at least make that a challenge" she then sighed as she was shown holding the yellow chaos emerald. "So far, this has been the only hard part of the fight" she then threw the yellow chaos emerald down to someone on the ground. "So long my lovely" she said, waving at the emerald. "Don't worry you'll be mine again eventually."

**"WRONG! YOU'LL JUST BE DEAD!" ** Botman got back up on his seat. **"YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD! AND IT WON'T BE PLEASENT EITHER! I'LL BLAST YOUR BODIES INTO PIECES AND SMASH THOSE PIECES INTO DUST! AND ONCE YOU'RE DUST I'LL FEED YOUR DIRTY REMAINS TO YOUR HERO AND-"**

"Yarr, that kind of thing would kill no true emperor of the sea, you scurvy dog" called out a young girl trying to sound like a pirate. Botman turned to look at a female orange and brown Mobian raccoon. The girl, Marine, was wearing light tan gloves, a green strapless tube top, black shorts and orange sneakers, as she was shown glowing with an old fashion cannon next to her. "This alliance was made to take ye down, Botman of the 500 Robot Beasts. And once yer operation's been thwarted, we'll take down all the other Emperors who stand in our way of Rafel's legendary treasure."

**"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT, YOU PSYCHOTIC ROLEPLAYER!?" ** Botman actually pounded on his controls as he glared at her. **"WHAT, YOU THINK YOUR POINTLESS STORIES THAT GO ON AND ON AND ON ARE GOING TO DO ANYTHING? YOU PICKED THE WRONG ADVENTURE TO TRY BEING A PART OF, SINCE THAT ANCIENT RUBISH COULD NEVER HURT-" **The cannonball then blasted through The Death Ender's right leg, leaving a hole that showed some exposed wires and circuits.

"Ha, another victory for Captain Marine. Perhaps once we keel haul you're hunk of junk, we can bring you as a prisoner on my next amazing arc, and tell us how to save those your villainy has wronged" Marine then took the Cyan emerald she was holding and threw it to the person next to her, as she started chuckling.

Future Sonic looked at her, and then at the Death Ender as Botman was pressing all of his controls just to try and get the thing to stand up. 'There... is no way to save what he took' Future Sonic thought, thinking back to looking around his world, only to find the remains of his friends. 'But...you also shouldn't be able to even fight back... without me. And yet you... you...'

Botman then cried out, managing to get his robot standing again, though could still not move it forward any. **"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" **Botman roared in anger, seeing Marine was still laughing. **"YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN ACTUALLY WIN?! YOU'RE ATTACKS ARE NOTHING, REPEAT, NOTHINGGGGGGGGGG! YOU AREN'T STOPPING ME NOW, OR CHANGING WHAT I HAVE DONE! THAT'S ONLY THE PATHETIC RAMBALINGS OF THE BIGGEST FOOL I HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED-"**

"Duhhh, that's not very nice" said a loud, mellow voice. Botman looked to see a fairly chubby, dark purple cat in front of him, wearing tan gloves, yellow sandals, and a mango colored belt. The big cat, not ironically called Big The Cat, was shown taking out a fishing pole as it started to glow. "You better take that back you uh... mean... egg guy" he said as he started swinging the pole around.

**"... I TAKE IT BACK, AND BY IT I ONLY MEAN MY LAST STATEMENT. AS YOU ARE STILL THE BIGGEST FOOL I HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED!" **Botman screamed, his entire body shaking as dark energy flowed around it. **"JUST A MERE IDIOTIC THICK CAT WHO HAD NO BUISNESS TO EVEN BE ANYWHERE NEAR MY PLANS! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THAT POLE AND STAB YOURSELF IN THE HEAD WITH IT?! THAT WAY YOU WON'T WASTE MY TIME TRYING TO CATCH A FROG AND NOW TALK TO ME ABOUT MANNERS YOU RET-" **The end of the pole then hit Botman's robot, causing an explosion that ripped out a fairly large piece of the Death Ender's armor, causing smoke to start pouring around the new "wound."

"I said stop being so mean" Big said, putting his fishing pole back. "And Froggy's not even here so why are you talking about him?" The big cat then handed the yellow emerald to the figure right next to him, as Big pointed at the Death Ender. "Maybe you're not the one whose you know... smart and stuff."

**"I AM A GENIUS OF THE HIGHEST CALIBUR!" ** Botman cried out, attempting to pull out hair of a bald head only filled with swirling darkness. **"MY I.Q IS IN THE QUADRUPLE DIGITS, AND MY POWER IS BEYOND MEASURE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LAZY FAT WASTE OF SPACE WHO OUGHT TO HAVE BEEN PUT OUT OF EVERYONE'S MISERY AGES AGO!"**

"Please stop being so mean, Mr. Botman" called out a quiet, peaceful voice. Botman turned to look to the sky to see a very young, light brown rabbit Mobian girl, wearing white gloves, a vermillion colored dress, a cobalt duel flap tie, and yellow shoes. The Rabbit, known as Cream, cupped her hands, looking up at him hopeful. "Please, stop being so mean and trying to hurt and insult Mr. Big, Miss Blaze, and everyone else." Cream then smiled at him. "If you say you're sorry and promise not to hurt anyone again, we won't have to break your robot anymore."

"Chao chao" called out a little floating blue creature wearing a bowtie, known as Cheese The Chao.

**"BE NICE? APOLOGIZE?! STOP?! HOW NAIEVE CAN YOU HONESTLY BE?!" ** Botman roared, slamming the ceiling of his panel in absolute rage. **"I INTEND TO KILL YOU ALL! YOU THINK YOUR CUTE LITTLE INNOCENCE IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT?! WHY, IT'S ONLY MADE ME WANT TO ANNILHIATE YOU EVEN MORE!" ** As he was raving, Cream and Cheese nodded at each other, glowing with energy as they flew at Death Ender, Botman not even seeming to notice that. **"YOUR LITTLE SQUEAK OF A PLEA HAS SEALED YOUR FATE! YOU'LL BE THE LAST ONE TO DIE BEFORE THE BLUE BAFFOON, SO I CAN WATCH YOU BLUBBER LIKE A BABY AT THE CORPSES OF YOUR OTHER FRIENDS! MAYBE THEN YOU'LL KNOW IT'S POINTLESS TRYING TO TANGLE WITH THE GENIUS OF-" ** Cheese's body radiated with energy as Cream through him, knocking out all the spikes that were along the Death Ender's body. Some of the spikes were then knocked to Cream who spun around, using her rotating ears to knock the spikes the Death Ender's right eye, causing it to stop glowing and start sizzling some, with black smoke coming from the eye.

"That is what happens when you are not nice" Cream said, wagging her finger as Cheese copied her movement. "And I'm afraid that even more pain will have to dealt to you and your nasty robot if you cannot learn that lesson." And with that Cheese and Cream flew down, with Cream gently handing the Cyan Chaos Emerald to someone next to her.

"Even Cream is..." Sonic stated, his eyes still wide in disbelieve. "I know they're using the emeralds but... they can still fight and... damage it so much? I... I never..."

Botman growled in frustration, as he got up again from the floor, this time showing a bump on his head which seemed to make him even angrier. **"YOU ALL ARE NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING! FORGETABLE WASTES OF SPACE! PEONS WHO WILL NEVER MEAN ANYTHING TO ANYONE!"**

"Eh, I've been called worse" stated a strong, steadfast voice. Botman turned to see a yellow armadillo with a red and black shell. The Armadillo had on white gloves and red shoes, as he was shown glowing as he held in his hands a giant curled up ball of Subspace Road, which was over 100 times larger than the Armadillo. "Heck, I bet you don't even remember who I am. Oh well, doesn't matter. Stopping you and helping out Sonic is the important thing here." And with that the Armadillo threw the ball of Subspace road at Botman.

**"HOW FRIENDS DOES THIS IDIOTIC HEDGEHOG HAVE!?" ** Botman desperately screeched out. **"OH WELL, NAMLESS UNIMPORTANT ALLY TO MY HATED ARCH ENEMY-"**

"My name is Mighty" the Armadillo stated, the ball hitting Death Ender and knocking it again to the ground, and Botman smashing into the wall behind him. "I know you don't care, but quite frankly I don't care what you think either." Mighty then gave rather small smirk. "Of course, I bet the same could be said of everyone else here" he then threw the yellow emerald quickly to the person next to him.

**"AND NO ONE CARES ABOUT ANY OF YOU!" ** Botman got up, as a mix of energy and actually blood was shown trickling down his face as he managed to sit back in his chair. **"WHETHER YOUR RECENT NUISANCES OR FORGOTTEN FACES, YOU'LL ALL THE SAME! ALL ANNOYING, WEAK LITTLE NOTHINGS WHO EVERYONE IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU, OR WILL EVEN MISS YOU WHEN I WIPE YOU FROM EXISTANCE!"**

"Sonic will" called out a timid, quiet voice. Botman wiped the blood from his face and turned to see a Mobian golden yellow flying squirrel slowly float to "eye level" of the Final Death Ender. The Squirrel, named Ray, wore red sneakers and white gloves, and was shown glowing fiercely with sparkling yellow energy. "Years back, he and Mighty saved me from one of your schemes. And now, I finally get to return the favor." With that he flew swiftly at the Death Ender.

**"FAVOR? I DID THE WORLD A FAVOR BY... I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT I DID TO YOU, BUT IT SHOULD OF KILLED YOU THE FIRST TIME, PEST! NOW I'LL JUST HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN AND-" ** Ray then head-butted into the Final Death Ender, his sparkling glowing body shooting waves of electricity throughout the 20 stories tall mecha. This even hit Botman, making him cry out as he was also electrocuted.

"You always did underestimate the little guys" Ray said with a smile, gliding down as he handed the emerald to someone next to him. "Remember that anyone can take a stand and fight, no matter how weak or worthless you think they are."

Future Sonic looked at this, memories floating to his head as he desperately tried shaking them away, not even noticing the couple of tears that had come to his eyes he couldn't just blink away.

**"YOU... PATHETIC... LITTLE..." ** Botman called out as even through his dark energy surrounding his skin, you could see scratches and burns on his body as he slowly stood up, still woozy. **"YOU WILL DIE... YOU WILL... ALL DIE..." **Suddenly Botman noticed that the Death Ender was struck by hundreds of small kunai knives, large four pronged metal stars and a mix of the two throwing weapons. As the weapons hit the mecha, they then started to glow, before setting off a large explosion which covered the entire robot in a layer of smoke.

"Espio, what the heck was that?!" called out a rather large and booming voice. It came from a light lime green colored Mobian crocodile, wearing black boots, white gloves, gray headphones, and a golden chain around his neck. "You're ruining your introduction!" the crocodile, known as Vector complained before shaking his fist. "Have you forgotten a little thing known as showmanship?"

Suddenly a fuchsia colored, Mobian chameleon appeared in front of Vector. Said chameleon, known as Espio had a yellow horn for a nose, and wore white gloves, purple shoes, and was shown holding a ninja star. "A ninja strikes from the shadows, and tries not being seen" the chameleon said in a serious, stoic voice.

"Well stop it with the ninja thing!" Vector ordered. "When we're on the attack, we're detectives, not ninjas."

"Well, then why would a detective want to loudly announce their location before going in for an attack?" Espio asked, crossing his arms. "If you ask me, attacking in this fashion is rather wasteful and long winded. The better strategy would be to catch our foe more by surprise, and not even give him a chance to speak."

"Yeah, but that's no fun" called out another voice. We then see a fairly large for its size Mobian Honey Bee with yellow and black fur fly down. The bee, known as Charmy, was shown wearing white gloves, a black pilot's helmet, brown flight goggles, an orange vest, and orange and white sneakers as he pointed at Espio. "You need to say something cool, have Eggy insult you, attack him, and then say something else cool. I mean come on, you can't break the status quo."

"Why is that a status quo?" Espio asked.

"Cause of the reason" Charmy said matter of factly.

"And the reason is..."

"Told you, fun." Espio grunted at this as the smoke peeled away, showing even more pieces of armor torn off of the Death Ender's armor, some of its missile and even laser firing devices having been broken off. "Well since you wasted your turn, now I get to shine" Charmy said, holding the Cyan Chaos Emerald as he flew straight at the death ender.

Espio narrowed his eyes. "He should not hold the emerald like that, and furthermore while he's off his guard we should do a team attack-"

"Espio, what did I tell you about being a detective?" Vector asked. "Rule one, listen to your gut. And rule two, ignore rule one if that means listening to me." Espio just looked annoyed as he grunted, turning invisible in front of him. "Hey, stop turning invisible to get out of the argument!" Vector said, waving his fists angrily.

Meanwhile Botman slowly got back to his chair, his glasses broken as he coughed, trying to look up in front of him. **"IRRITATING... SNEAKY... NINJA... THINKING HE CAN... GET THE BETTER... OF ME. WELL HE... WILL-"**

"Hey fatty!" Botman looked to see Charmy flying in front of him, sticking out his lounge and making faces at him. "You're stupid and fat and old and no one likes you and you smell and are a grade A jerky jerk! So I'm going to sting you a lot and make you robot go BOOM BOOM BOOOMMMMM!" he then held out his fist, imitating the sound of plane crashing on the ground, as well as an explosion as he laughed at this.

**"STUPID... CHILD BEE. YOU... HAVE NO IDEA... THE FORCES... YOU ARE-" ** Charmy then glowed with energy, his small stinger growing several times in size. He then raced forward, piercing The Death Ender several dozen times all around its body

And every time he pierced the death ender, he sang to himself.  
"Imma bee,  
Imma bee,  
Imma, Imma,  
stinging bee  
Imma bee,  
Imma bee,  
Imma, Imma,  
stinging bee  
Imma bee on the next level  
Imma bee rockin' all over your metal  
Imma bee chillin' with my cha-cha Chaotix Crew  
Imma bee makin' all them stings until you're through  
Imma, Imma stinging this way  
Imma, Imma, Imma, Imma sting it that way  
This is Charmy Bee and Imma, Imma be here to stay  
Throughout your time until infinity!"

**"GOING TO KILL YOU... IMMA BEE... ANNOYING... IMMA IMMA BEE..." **Botman said, still sounding fairly dazed.

Charmy then stopped stinging as he threw the Cyan Chaos Emerald at Vector. "Alright, you're turn boss!" Charmy said happily.

"Thanks Charm, and nice work. But time to show you how a master detective does it." Vector then glowed with energy as he ran at the Death Ender, standing right in front of him. "Hey Bot brain, where's our money?"

**"WHAT... ARE YOU... GOING ON ABOUT YOU... NITWIT ALLIGATOR?" ** Botman asked, before Vector leaped up and took a bite out of the Death Ender's leg. **"AHHHHHHHH!" ** Botman cried out, as the robot stumbled around a bit more.

"You gotta pay what you owe!" Vector said, as he was shown climbing on top of the Death Ender, standing on its head. "Now I'll ask you again? Where's the money?"

**"I WILL KILL YOU... AND SKIN YOU... AND WEAR YOU... AND THROW YOUR REMAINS INTO A FURNACE-"**

"Oh looks like you didn't hear me" Vector then broke off a piece of The Death Ender's face and fashioned it into a club. "So I'll ask again" he then started beating the Death Ender with the piece of its face, making Botman cry out in pain. "Where's my money? You going to give me our money? Where's my money?!" Botman continued crying out as Vector jumped down, smashing the stomach several times as Botman continued crying out. "Where's the money?!" Vector struck harder, leaving large dents all over the still nonmoving Death Ender as Botman moaned in agony. "Yeah, you like that? That feel good? That feel good?" He then jumped down again, striking Death Ender in its legs some before hitting the ground. "Where's the money man, where's the money?" Vector then smashed the piece of Death Ender's face he was using as a club, into its robotic foot as Botman again cried out, Vector then walked away from the mecha, without even looking back. "You have five minutes to get, you hear me? Five minutes? Otherwise, there won't even ben attempt of rescuing you from inside that can."

**"YOU... FREAKING... MANIAC!" ** Botman howled out.

"Eh, clean yourself up." Vector said walking back to Charmy. "And that's how a master detective handles the situation." Charmy cheered for this loudly as Espio was heard groaning.

"Am...amazing" Sonic said, managing to sit up. "They were able to damage it so much and... knock him around but..." Sonic looked to see Shadow and Silver glow starting to dissipate some as he gasped. "H... hurry up!" He tried calling out. "Please it... won't be in stasis for much longer and...and..." Sonic turned away, trying to shake out thoughts that were coming to him.

**"THIS... WILL... END... NOW..." ** Botman moaned, holding himself tightly to his console. **"THIS... EMBARASSMENT HAS GONE ON... WAY TOO LONG-"**

"If you mean your life, then you're at least right about that" called out a gruff, cool voice. Botman slowly turned to see a figure land in front of him. It was a red Mobian echidna, with white showing his hands had two spikes each in them, green and red shoes, and a white mark around his neck. The Echidna, known as Rad Red or Knuckles, frowned as he held out a fist. "I should have known you were trouble the first time you landed on my land. If there was anyone who needed the "I will shove my fist through your face for trespassing on the Floating Island" rule to happen to them, it'd be you.

**"YOU... GULLIABLE... KNUCKLEHEAD... MUSCLE BRAINED ... DREAD... FACED... LOSER. YOU SHOULD OF JUST... LET ME TAKE WHAT I WANTED FROM YOUR ISLAND THE FIRST TIME. BECAUSE I CAME BACK TO SINK IT... AND SLAUGHTERED EVERYONE WHO LIVED IN IT... AND PERSONALLY MADE SURE YOU AND THAT ROCK... FELL TO PIECES."**

"Maybe you did that with one Knuckles" Rad Red said, his fists turning into giant buzz saws as he leapt forward, shredding through the Death Ender's left leg entirely as Botman cried out in agony. "But this isn't a sucker you're fooling anymore." He then showed the red emerald he was holding, glowing with even more power as he slammed his fist on the Death Ender's cut off left leg, shambling into millions of little pieces.

**"YOU WILL PAY... ONE MILLION FOLD... FOR ANY DAMAGE YOU HAVE CAUSED MY CREATION."**

"And you will pay a billion fold for the damage you caused my beloved!" Called out an enraged voice. Botman turned to see a pink girl hedgehog glaring at him intensely. The girl, known before as Rosy the Rascal but now known as Amy Rose, wore white gloves, a red dress and red boots as she held up a giant black hammer, pointing it at Botman. "You really think you can just try and stomp out my Sonic, without feeling my wrath? Oh trust me you fat little psycho, you're going to wish you stayed in that future of yours... you're going to wish that in the afterlife!" Amy then screamed out, jumping at him.

**"PLEASE YOU'RE JUST A... WANNABE…. A PSYCHO STALKER WHO... NEVER EVEN HAD A CHANCE WITH THE HOG" ** Botman said, barley even being able to focus his attention on her. **"ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR IS MORAL... SUPPORT... MAKING PATHETIC SPEECHES AND... GETTING YOUR SELF KIDNAPPED. WHAT... MAKES YOU THINK..." **Botman then howled out in agony, as with one solid blow Amy used her hammer to smash Final Death Ender's right leg, knocking it clean away from the robot that once again fell to the ground, this time not having legs to support him.

"I don't think, I know" Amy said, glowing with energy as she was shown holding a silver emerald, making her glow intensity. "Just like how once I take you down, I know, I'm going to heal up Sonic and get him out of here. He deserves to be happy, especially this time of the year, and I swear I'll make him feel like the happiest hedgehog in all of time and space" she then jumped on the right leg and used her hammer to smash it into smaller and smaller pieces. "And make up a trillion fold what you did to try and ruin his Christmas."

**"YOU STILL... ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT THAT HOLIDAY?" ** Botman queried, hitting the console as hard as he could in a desperate effort to get it to work. **"IT'S MEANINGLESS... JUST LIKE ALL OF YOU. WHEN I... RULE THE COSMOS I WILL... ERADICATE IT FROM THE HISTORY'S BANKS SO... NO ONE WILL EVEN BE ABLE TO CLAIM THEY FELT IT'S JOY... ON THAT DATE EVER AGAIN."**

"You don't get it, do you?" Called out the last voice of the group. It was shown to be a brown two tailed fox that landed right next to Knuckles and Amy. The fox, known either as Miles Prowler or his more used nickname Tails, was shown wearing white gloves, and red and white sneakers, as he pointed at Botman. "Christmas isn't just a thing you can physically astonish. It's a feeling, a connection you have with people even more so than any other time of the year. It's something that Sonic understood more than anyone, which is why he always tried giving everyone at least something to enjoy." Tails then held up a purple chaos emerald, glowing intensely. "Well now it's time we gave something back. And showed him we care just as much."

**"STOP TALKING NONSENSE YOU... TWO TAILED TWIT." ** Botman's hand, though shaking and severely scratched and burned, pointed over at Tails. **"YOU SHOULD KNOW MORE THEN ANYONE ELSE I WILL ALWAYS KEEP COMING... NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU THINK... YOUR "PRECIOUS" HERO HAS DEFEATED ME. TODAY... WILL BE NO DIFFERENT."**

"Yes it will." Tails then flew through the air, spinning at high speeds as his tails started glowing as he spun them over and over, before slicing through Botman's right arm, and then his left, as the two fell to the ground. "Because today we'll be the ones taking you down" Tails then smiled, making a thumbs up motion as the others were shown behind him. "And today, there will be no escape."

**"NO ESCAPE... NO ESCAPE... FOR YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" ** Botman roared out loudly as his howls seemed to fill off Subspace. Shadow and Silver were then knocked back, ending their Chaos Control hold. Botman continued yelling as he was shown dissipating literally into the Death Ender. The giant mecha then glowed as it started transforming. The broken off arms and legs were replaced by gigantic, purple tentacles that radiated with a pure black aura. Soon dozens of energy prehensile flexible organs sprouted out from those four areas, all of them seeming to roar out in terror as well. Meanwhile, the face on the machine soon became a mirror image of Botman's face, which soon started speaking through. **"NONE OF YOU WILL BE SPARED! ALL WILL DIE AT THE HANDS OF FINAL DEATH ENDER 3.0!"**

"Hey, doesn't calling something 3.0 kind of negate calling something final?" Charmy asked. Botman roared out, firing a powerful wave of energy at the group, causing a tremendous explosion.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic cried out, desperately trying to get up, only to stumble and fall on the ground, desperately trying to crawl over to where Botman was. "They... they can't be... they..."

Future Sonic looked away, sickened. "I knew this would happen" he said bitterly, closing his eyes as his entire body seemed to shudder in pain. "Why didn't he listen. I told him they would just... just..." suddenly Future Sonic heard a radiating of a different kind of energy. He quickly looked back, and saw that that the Mobian group was unharmed. In fact, they were shown surrounded in a mix of fire and wind energy, which shielded them as an angry Botman fired another tentacle laser at the group.

"This isn't going to hold for too much longer" Blaze admitted, as she was shown holding the Cyan Chaos Emerald and glowing brightly. "I feel the beast's rage has made him an even more formidable opponent then before."

"And this time one we cannot simply put in check" Espio said, holding the yellow emerald and also glowing. "If he is able to copy our data and not be affected by the same moves, then he has already become immune to the Chaos Control hold."

"Then that means it's time to finish this" Tails said making a fist. "Botman's in such a rage he hasn't realized that even fully joining with his machine, didn't erase the damage he previously suffered" Sure enough as Botman's Death Ender fired at them, the holes, dents and breaks it had taken before were still there, underneath the tentacles and new face. "And all the damage he suffered has made him insane… well even more insane, and truly connection with his machine. That means with one super combined attack we should finish Final Death Ender 3.0 and him for good"

"Oh oh, then use the em-er-alds to become super heroes!" Charmy quickly suggested, imitating zipping around. "And then give them a wham, and a bam and a thank you mamm."

Knuckles slapped his forehead, annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you that's not going to work?" he asked, holding up the red emerald. "We've only been hitting him with one emerald power each for a reason."

"Cause its festive?"

"... Nooooo. For the hundredth time, after his fight with the three blue blunders, he absorbed enough information to not be affected by super transformations. And since every super transformation has that same kind of aura, even the ones we have still won't be able to hurt him."

"Ohhhhhhh" Charmy nodded. "I get it."

"... You don't, do you?"

Charmy shrugged. "Depends. Who's asking I get it?"

Knuckles groaned, looking over at Espio. "Seriously, what happened to Charmy? I don't remember him being like this when we were a group."

"I'll tell you when time is not a factor in our survival!" Espio pointed out as there Botman continued firing at them, causing small cracks in the shield.

"Arrr, if the supers be not able to fell the beast, then I shall cut off its supply and it be powerless in the water" Marine said, standing up on her cannon. "Which one of you landlubbers be with me?"

"Uh, that's not going to work either" Tails said, a bit embarrassed as he turned over to Knuckles and Amy. "There's only one thing that will take this out for good: The Perfect Trio Combination."

Amy thought for a second. "Is that the one you were telling me about before?"

Tails nodded. "It is, and if we pull it off, it should end him for good."

"Well that would be nice, but it's been years since we've even attempted that move" Knuckles pointed out. "Besides, that was with Sonic as our speedster."

"Well I'm certain Amy will be able to cover that,"

Amy pointed at herself. "Absolutely since Sonic is my speedster, so anything he can't cover I'll be able to do."

"Good to hear" Tails then looked to see Botman still firing at the group. "Don't know how we're going to get in position though."

"Oh, leave that one to me. Just follow my lead" Knuckles said with a smirk. Rad Red then jumped into the air, digging into the ground. Tails and Amy looked at him and jumped into the hole he made, as soon the three appeared outside the barrier Botman was still firing at.

"Okay, now that just leaves the hard part." Tails then pointed upwards at Knuckles, who nodded as he held the chaos emerald in his hand, radiating with power, as he was shown going into the sky. He then pointed at Amy, who nodded as she took out her silver Chaos emerald and glowed, running at high speeds far away from the battlefield. Tails then took out his purple emerald as it glowed, as he quickly ran behind Botman as he was shown glowing, starting to spin in a circle as a small tornado began forming on the ground.

Meanwhile, Botman had broken through the energy shield and chuckled loudly as he started shooting his tentacle lasers at the group, as they quickly scattered. **"HA, RUN YOU FOOLS, RUN! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW FAST YOU TRY GETTING AWAY, I'LL STILL CATCH YOU AND RIP YOU TO LITTLE PIECES!"**

"Who said we were all getting away?" Botman turned to see Amy Rose rushing at him, energy pulsating around her entire body. Botman turned the Final Death Ender's tentacle blasters on her, but she quickly rushed around them and body checked him hard in the stomach. "SUPER HAMMER SPIN ATTACK!" She cried out, bringing out her hammer as soon it started spinning in a circle, as she continued charging forward, using the momentum of her hits to actually cause The Death Ender to start moving backward against its will.

**"GRRRRRRR, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE TWAT!" ** He tried grabbing her with the tentacles but the spinning hammer was able to knock all of hits back as he desperately tried digging some of the tentacles into the ground, trying to stop himself from moving back. **"THIS IS NOTHING YOU HERE, NOTHING!"**

'That's cause that was only step one' Tails thought, who was shown to be inside a gigantic whirling tornado that was even bigger than the Final Death Ender, as energy continued surging around him. 'And Rapid Tail Tornado Spin is step number two.' Soon Amy had smashed Botman into the tornado, which actually held the machine in place.

**"YOU WILL NOT GET THE BETTER OF ME!" ** Botman tried getting out of the Tornado but only found himself sucked further and further into its grip. **"STOP THIS NOW! YOU FOOLS ARE ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE!"**

"Wrong" Botman heard Tails say as he continued spinning around, his robot being smacked by various tail strikes. "We're finishing this."

"And by this, we mean you" Amy said, as she was shown using a hammer spin within the Tornado as well, continuously hitting it in rapid succession.

**"THIS WON'T END ME!" ** Botman tried firing his laser tentacles at the two, but even the tentacles were stuck inside the tornado, just spinning around as Botman tried firing them but wasn't able to hold them still long enough to do so. **"I'LL GET OUT OF THIS SOON ENOUGH, AND YOU FOOLS WILL FINALLY BE OUT OF TRICKS!"**

"Oh, but we saved the best one for last" Amy said smugly. "Which will be the last thing you ever see."

**"YOU'RE BLUFFING!"**

"Look up then" Tails asked. Botman did, and actually seemed shocked at the site he was beholding.

Coming down at rapid speeds was Knuckles. Specifically, Knuckles glowing with not just chaos energy, but electrical energy as well as his entire body was also spinning like a top. "MAXIMUM THUNDER SPIRAL ATTACK!" Rad Red shouted. Tails and Amy quickly took off, rushing off at high speeds as Knuckles literally shot right through the Final Death Ender 3.0. The attack ripped the machine in two as nearly every circuit was shown frying, as the bot sizzled with lightning. Knuckles meanwhile dug into the ground, digging through Subspace and emerging several hundreds of yards away, as he started running as well.

**"NO... THIS IS..." ** Botman then looked to see pieces of the Final Death Ender start breaking away. **"I... CAN'T HAVE..." ** other pieces of the machine caught on fire as smoke started sizzling around the machine. **"NOT TO THEM... NOT... TO THEM..." ** Botman gasped, realizing what was about to happen as by now his entire body had caught on fire. **"NO...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

A giant explosion then went off, destroying every trace of Final Death Ender 3.0, as well as of the dark chronos fueled mad scientist who had called himself Lord Botman. The fire and wind engulfed a near half mile radius, which everyone looked at in shock, before they began cheering, watching the monster who had claimed he would kill them and bend all of time and space to his whim, burn into nothing but cinders which blew into the wind. Leaving nothing left but a rather large crater on the ground.

The only ones watching this in annoyance were Doctor Robotnick and Doctor Eggman, the two of them flying away in a small egg shaped hovercraft. "Curse that Sonic... or rather those friends of Sonic in this case" Eggman was heard saying, shaking his fist. "I can't believe this!"

"Well believe it, cause it happened" Robotnick said, looking back at Eggman. "Even though you said they wouldn't be a problem-"

"I didn't say that."

"Someone actually thinks that THEY could defeat something the blue hedgehog couldn't. I can't believe anyone would think such slander!" Robotnick said, imitating Eggman. "I mean, what are they going to cheer or annoy or even randomly shout exposition at the Final Death Ender to defeat it? Give me a break." Robotnick rolled his eyes at him. "Your claims, word for word."

"Hey, you'd think the same thing when you're me."

"I really doubt that." Robotnick then crossed his arms. "Besides, even if that didn't happen, with all those defeats I suffered, you suffered, and he suffered, neither of you had an escape plan? None of you thought that on the off chance that we failed, to rig up a portal out of here back to our world, so we wouldn't be at their mercy if Death Ender was defeated?"

"Didn't really cross my mind, no."

Robotnick narrowed his eyes. "Really, our track record didn't indicate that there could have been oh, I don't know, even a slight chance, that we would have lost this battle in some form? Like, at all?"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Robotnick just grunted in frustration, smacking Eggman on the head as the two made their way out through the Subspace portal Robotnick had obtained before it closed behind them.

Meanwhile Sonic was shown looking in disbelieve, finally having managed to stand himself back up. "They... they did it" he said, as his eyes started to close. "I... never thought they..." suddenly Sonic fell back to the ground unconscious, catching the attention of the group.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Yeah that's right, we're doing this cliffhanger thing one more time. Though I guess there's not really that much left in this story... or is there? Just how could Sonic's friends defeat what Sonic couldn't, and what will be the fate of the Sonics for both past, present and future? Guess you'll have to tune in and find out won't you. But review first, okay? I really like it when you do that.


	6. The Aftermath

And now finally, the last part of this too late for Christmas but I'm still counting it as a yuletide story. I really have nothing else to say here so yeah... don't own Sonic, Nintendo, Brawl or really anyone in this story and just made this for fun and to entertain the masses as it were. So hope it does entertain you, and you read and review and let me know if it does.

"Sonic's Christmas... Last?  
Chapter Six: The Aftermath"  
By DianaGohan.

_I guess I had asked for a miracle, for some chance of victory, right?  
That against all odds, I would find a way to prevail, and save the people I cared for most.  
Well I got my miracle, no doubt about that.  
Not in the way I expected though but in a way, that's good.  
But in another way it also makes me realize something.  
Something that needs to change  
Something... I... have to change..._

Soon after the battle had ended, a group of the Mobians who had joined in combating Final Death Ender were shown surrounding Sonic. Knuckles was shown on his left side, holding a rather large green emerald (known as the Master Emerald) as the other seven emeralds circled around him.

"The servers are the seven chaos" he said, the seven emeralds glowing as the larger emerald glowed in synch with them. "Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart" everyone then looked to see Sonic start slowly rising off the ground by a couple of feet. "The control is the one who unifies the chaos." Soon a light was shown glowing around the gigantic emerald. "Alright everyone the master emerald is ready."

"And so am I" Amy said with a smile, leaning down right in front of Sonic's face. "Seriously you should have told me about this kind of healing ages ago."

"I didn't know about it" Knuckles admitted, looking over at Silver. "Do you still not remember how you heard about it?"

Silver shrugged. "Not exactly. It just feels like some sort of... distant memory of some kind."

"That wouldn't be the only distant memory around here" Blaze muttered, looking at Silver, studying him some. Meanwhile Amy leaned down closer and kissed Sonic, putting her hands on his face as energy from the emeralds transferred into him, slowly healing the blue hedgehog's injuries as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hmmm?!" Sonic said, still in the kiss as he peered around, very confused. Suddenly the glowing ended as the emeralds fell to the ground, Knuckles quickly putting the larger one away.

"Easy my Sonic, I got you" Amy said gently, breaking the kiss and catching him before he hit the ground, and then helped him stand up. "You feeling okay?"

He looked over at her a bit confused, slowly touching his mouth. "What... was that?"

"By far the best ever use of emerald power" Amy said blissfully, clasping her hands together. "What could be better than using a bit of your life energy in the form of a passionate kiss to heal the man you love?"

"How about using them to keep my homeland steady?" Knuckles asked.

"Well... I still think this one is better" Amy commented as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Wait... so... so..." Sonic looked around, seeing they were all still in Subspace. "So... that wasn't a dream then? You guys were able..."

"Totally destroy Botman and his super weapon?" Tails asked, walking over to Sonic. "Cause if that's what you were asking, then I'm happy to say that the answer is yes." Tails rubbed his head, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry we had to wait till after to heal you but the plan wouldn't of worked if the emeralds had been used for that first, and-"

"No it's... it's fine. I just want to know... how... how..." Sonic still looked confused, as he slowly making a fist. "Even with..." the blue hedgehog blinked rapidly. "Wait the... the other mes! Where are they?"

"Well the younger's you over there" Knuckles pointed over to the right, as Sonic rushed over to see Classic Sonic in front of Ray and Mighty.

"... And so that's why I didn't become a detective" Mighty was heard saying, crossing his arms. "No offense to Espio, but well after Charmy started dipping in the pollen, and Vector tried calling the shots it well... didn't really work out."

"You could of tried at least talking to them more" Ray pointed out.

"Oh I did" Mighty pointed at him. "And you know I still say hi from time to time. But yeah, again not trying to be offensive but spending a long amount of time with those guys-"

"Hey look guys, I'm Super Charging Charmy!" Mighty and Ray turned to see Charmy flying into Marine's canon and imitating shooting out, flying in circles all around. "Take this super bad bots! Adatatatatatatatatatatatata" he said, continuing to mime shooting people down.

"... You can see why I kind of like being on my own" Mighty muttered out, Classic Sonic actually chuckling some at this and giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey, younger me!" Classic Sonic turned to see Sonic running at him, stopping in front of his younger Self. Classic Sonic smiled and waved at Sonic. "Yeah, good to see you too" Sonic said, waving back, looking over at him. "So you healed too right?" Classic Sonic nodded at this.

"Yeah you weren't the only Sonic sweet old Amy healed up" Amy said, looking over at Classic Sonic, winking some. "Isn't that right?"

Classic Sonic actually looked away, blushing a bit as he mimed pulling a collar he didn't really have.

"Well that's good to hear" Sonic then looked around. "Hey, you haven't seen where our other self is, did you?"

Classic Sonic nods, rolling his hands back and forth, before spinning in a circle and pointing to the west.

"Oh... guess that's good too" Sonic said, looking around, putting his hand behind his head. "Glad things worked out so well. Really thought well... you know... before you guys came in-"

"There would of been a 99.24 Percent Chance of you and your counterparts being utterly annihilated and reality being forever altered to live under Botman's control" E-123 commented in a monotone.

Rouge sighed and rolled her eyes. "You always are the life of the party Omega" she sarcastically quipped.

"Yeah but... he has a point" Sonic admitted, thinking back to fighting Final Death Ender. "That triple Eggbot had us dead to rights. Anything we did was either useless or just a nuisance to it." He then looked at the group, holding out his hand. "But you guys... how were you able to..."

"Do what you couldn't?" Knuckles asked smirking a bit. "Well I could say we were just better, but that would be stupidly egocentric, and that's your whole thing."

"Well... wasn't it sort of your thing too?"

"Touché" Rad Red then held out the red Chaos Emeralds. "And there are some actual reasons. First off, in this weird world you call Subspace; it's a lot easier to access the unlimited power of a chaos emerald. In our world, they're a lot harder to tap into successfully, but in here you can actually get up to maybe 30 to 40 percent of its true potential. This does result in a pretty heft power up, allowing the user to truly unlock all of their hidden potential."

"Hmmm, I didn't know that" Sonic admitted. "I know Botman got a power up in here too, but didn't know the emeralds did. Then again we were using Classic's emeralds so..." Classic Sonic looked at him confused. "Uh... no offense but trust me, easier to access emerald power in my time then in yours." Sonic turned to the others. "So I guess it was that additional boost and the extra numbers that gave you the edge, right?"

"That's half of it" Tails then flew over to Sonic, landing in front of him. "I think the big key factor though was actually in Final Death Ender's design" Tails then recalled the group facing down the giant mecha as Botman was insulting them. "If what I heard was right, Eggman, Robotnick and Botman spent over a year designing that robot in order to fight you, and your super forms. And since they probably compared notes with one another, they were able to determine your weaknesses and limitations, and make whatever necessary adjustments to the machine in order to surpass those."

Sonic then quickly thought back to fighting Final Death Ender. "Yeah that's what he mentioned and guess he was right on that."

"First time for everything" Tails said with a smile, putting his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Still, that was a mistake. By designing that bot to fight you and only you, it wasn't handled to take on other competitors. Thus it was weak against other types of assaults and strategies you wouldn't normally use."

"Yeah, he thought changing the past would stop my mansion buds from helping out." Sonic then looked around at everyone and then looked down ashamed. "And that you guys..."

Tails noted entire body started to shake. "Sonic?" He asked, sounding concerned, as everyone leaned closer to the blue hedgehog. "What's wrong?"

Sonic quickly looked up at everyone, before turning away. "He... me... I... all thought the same thing. The same stupid, self-aggrandizing, narrow minded that... you guys... couldn't do it." Sonic slowly opened his hands, seeing his fingers slowly shake. "That you couldn't stop him... that you needed me to fight your battles… all the battles for our world. That you wouldn't be of any use when the chips were down and I... wasn't around to do what was needed to be done." Sonic then fells to his knees, wiping away a couple of tears. "But that was... wrong. Totally wrong. A lie! A stupid, hurtful lie! Something I believed for I don't even know how long because of my own incredible arrogance" The blue hedgehog then held himself tightly. "I'm so sorry to think that you guys. I had no right to doubt you, and you have every right to hate me for doing so-"

"Would you stop being so dismal about yourself?" Shadow asked, everyone turning to look at him as he pointed over at Sonic. "It's not a good act for you, blue hedgehog."

Charmy flew over to him. "Yeah, that's more your thing" the bee pointed out.

Shadow quickly shoved him away before focusing back on Sonic. "The truth is you had every right to have such bravado of your own abilities. And even, in truth, had every right to have doubted ours."

"...Huh?" Sonic asked, sounding quite confused.

Shadow pointed at himself. "I was created to be the ultimate life form. The chosen solider of Mobius with powers unfathomable to the average mortal. Feared and hated by many for my abilities, and their untapped potential." Shadow made a fist. "And despite that, I more often than I would of liked, stood on the sidelines and watched you do what was necessary, without bothering to go into battle myself. Something a true champion should and would never stoop too. And yet I did, either for the convenience, or for believing that trusting in others meant letting them do all the work."

Rouge chuckled some and patted Shadow on the shoulder. "That's his over verbose way of saying he's sorry for leaving you hanging sometimes blue" Shadow looked over at her annoyed as Rouge looked down sad. "But hey, he's not the only one. As a so called professional treasure hunter and official agent, I've be bailed out and assisted a lot too. Far more then I should, and a lot of them by you. Even when some of those times I didn't need to be."

"Yarrrrrrrr, don't have such doubt in underestimating of yer crew" Marine said, pointing at herself. "Even Captain Marine's guilty of such walk the plank action, using you lot for my own gain. And despite your captain's constant orders, you never complained and gave me a sthrew of a good time and a ship to call my own. Such actions a pirate of honor should have already repaid, but until now haven't even dipped into a penny of me own treasure tab to give you."

"What I believe Miss Marine is saying is how sorry she is for using you and not giving anything back" Cream said, cupping her hands and crying some. "And I am too Mr. Sonic. You were always so wonderful and kind to me and always helped me when I lost my mom or even when Cheese went missing, and I never really repaid you that kindness. Which is something I feel so terrible for and... hope it's something you can forgive me for."

"Chao chao" Cheese said, mimicking Cream's actions.

"Do not feel bad friends" Blaze said, going over and wiping away Cheese and Cream's tears. "I am certain you did what you could to make amends" Blaze then bowed apologetically to Sonic. "I am the one who has wronged you Sonic. You were the first one to really try being my friend and assisting me and even got me to open up towards others. And yet at the times when you have truly needed my assistance back in return, I was unable to give it. Such actions are unforgivable, especially for the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. So if anyone's to be sorry for such transgressions around here, it is me."

"Hey, don't forget me" Silver rubbed his head some. "It's still kind of fuzzy but... I do remember how you helped me save my future and yet... whenever I travel and think I can help save your past, you've usually done that already. Plus with how I've attacked and annoyed you and you still forgave me well... I don't really think you're the one who should be giving out apologies."

"The Time Traveler is correct in his commentary" Omega stated, this time with an actual hint of emotion in his voice. "The fact is that you have saved the planet Mobius a total of 2,451 times, just by my accounts. The fact that I, the greatest of the E-series was only instrumental in 5 of those and took the sideline on several times more is the true crime. Technically only a crime that is only punished by guilt and remorse, not imprisonment or execution, but a crime all the same."

"Yeah you aren't the bad one Sonic" Big said, nodding some. "You are a good guy and helped me and Froggy that one time, while I helped you that... none time. Duh, maybe I should have given you a fish. That would have helped some, right?" Sonic was seen actually smiling a bit at this, as the others got a bit closer to him.

"Yeah you shouldn't be the one feeling down Sonic" Mighty said making a fist. "All you do is go around the world and help out people. I've heard how many amazing adventures you've been in and in truth... I haven't even tried talking to you so long because I was the one who thought you didn't, or wouldn't need me. That even my amazing strength wasn't a match for your speed and courage. And trust me Sonic; it's not really healthy to think those kinds of things. It leads to some dark places you don't want to put yourself in."

"Mighty's right" Ray said, pointing at himself. "Heck, did you even have a reason to really believe I could help you out? Last time we really chatted I was the one who needed you, not the other way around. But it's because I kept hearing about all the amazing things you were doing and how many times you conquered the impossible that gave me the courage to try doing the same. I don't know how well I've done that but... I try to get a little better each day, and I think that's a good start."

"If you allow such negative thoughts to cloud your vision, you will truly find yourself useless in battles" Espio said, brandishing a kunai knife. "I also allowed such thoughts of my own failings and weakness and disbelieve in my own companions overtake my thoughts for a while, but was able to get over them. For even ninja of the highest caliber like myself need someone, just like champions of your caliber cannot do everything alone."

"For once, all that ninja mumbo jumbo had a point" Vector said, pointing at himself. "As a master detective, you have to learn not only all about the perps and the cases, but also the team you work with. And even if you happen to be the best member of the group that none could even dispute" Espio quickly rolled his eyes at this "that doesn't mean you're the only one that matters. And though realizing that's hard, it's something we all have to go through. And I detect its good you learned that now, for it will be a useful skill in future missions."

"Yeah, besides no one's perfect" Charmy said flipping around. "I know I go all crazy and spastic and make everyone around me go all groany sometimes, but that's no reason to feel down. Sometimes you just have to let you be you, and let everyone else be everyone else. And that means being all cool and heroic and awesome, cause that's the you everyone likes."

"Define everyone" Knuckles said, as everyone glared at him, the Echidna holding out his hands. "Kidding, kidding" he said, smirking at sonic. "Seriously True Blue, you did have a point in doubting us. I mean yeah years ago once we got over hating each other, we were a team and look after each other's backs and fight Eggface and whoever else together, but that hasn't been the case lately. Either I'm just guarding my emerald or just think it's better to watch you do what needs to be done and still act all smarmy about it. Which isn't really right" Knuckles makes a fist. "We were Sonic's Heroes once, and it's not your fault we split. And really, I'm sure if any of us saved the planet so many times like you did, we'd have the same sort of swelled head, and view of the others. So really let this thing be a learning experience for you, not a reason to just stay so dour."

"Especially when dour just isn't who you are Sonic" Amy said, going over and hugging him tightly. "You're the most amazing, wonderful and caring guy I ever met. A pure hearted hero who inspires others to be great, not one who makes them feel like garbage" Amy was shown smiling some. "If it wasn't for you, I would of just been a whiny little cry baby, thinking my only skill was being kind of good at tarot cards. But you made me want to be a better person. And that's exactly what I did. I got faster, I got stronger, I got more independent, and even started helping out other people. And though some of it, well most of it, was to be closer to you, a good amount of it was also for myself. And so that you wouldn't have to try and go out and always be a hero, and could maybe just enjoy yourself every now and then."

"And I'm sure I speak for everyone else when I say Amy's not the only one whose life you made much better" Tails said, going over and hugging Sonic as well. "You helped take of me and look after me after I had been cast out and looked down upon by the rest of the forest for being a freak. And being around you also made me want to be better, and helped me actually start making my own goals and inventing gear and machines that actually help people out." Tails then looked up at Sonic, smiling some. "And really out of everyone here, I'm the one who should have been with you all those times. Even back in the day I use to at least try keeping up and staying by your side as you thwarted Eggman. Now at best I just stand at the sideline and only give you the occasional note or device to help out. Well no more of that" Tails made a fist. "From now on, if there's a battle or a mission or a service where you need to go and speed around and help out, I'll be there to help you out. Not just off to the sides, not just as a voice through a communicator, but actually there in the thick of it. Doing what I can, so you don't have to carry the load alone."

Sonic looked at Tails, his eyes shaking some as he finally opened his mouth to speak. "You... you mean that?" The blue blur asked, Tails nodding. Sonic then quickly turned to the others. "Do you... all mean that?" Sonic asked, as the group looked at him and nodded. "Thank you... thank you all so much" Sonic said, quickly returning the hug to Amy and Tails, and going around quickly hugging anyone else (even if some didn't bother returning it), a smile appearing on his face. "That's something I'm going to really take to heart guys. You're not just my buds but... you're also my family. My amazing Mobian family I'm going to make sure to count on a lot more. I'm still probably going to try rushing up and being the first in line whenever bad guy butt needs kicking but... glad to know that there are so many people there to kick it with me."

Tails actually smiled a bit mischievously. "So... Sonic says he's going to be more observant of his friends and not try to "hog" all the action to himself?"

"Well yeah I..." Sonic then blinked, actually chuckling some as soon most of the others in the group laughed as well. "Good one Tails, good one" Sonic said looking around. "So what do you want to do now?"

"May I suggest we leave this place" Cream asked, raising her hand. "I do not wish to be rude or insensitive but it is quite dark and dreary here, and I do not wish to spend any more time in this "Subspace" then I have to."

"Well sure if the threats are done for and..." Sonic then blinked. "Oh crud, wait, what about that whole messing with time and space thing? Are people still going to be chasing me back on Earth and saying I'm some sort of stupid, holiday ruining Dumpus?"

Tails shook his head. "No. You're friend said that when Botman and that Death Ender was destroyed, he would be able to get that magical hand god to redo time and space so everyone remembers you for the hero you are, not some Christmas ruining gremlin you aren't."

"Well that's good though..." Sonic smirked a bit. "Maybe it would still be better to celebrate Christmas for once back home on Mobius, you know? It'd be a nice change of pace."

"Oh I'll say" Amy said quickly snuggling him. "We can have a secluded Christmas party all to ourselves Sonic. And it's a mistletoe party if you know what I mean."

"Hmmm, you know normally I'd just run from that sort of suggestion, but hey, I guess I owe you at least one of those parties."

The pink hedgehog gasped. "Really?"

"Sure, just don't think it's a marriage proposal or anything. I'm still not getting tied down to any of that."

"That works just as well" Amy said with a happy squeal, hugging Sonic tightly.

"Well you have fun at your little party" Knuckles pointed at himself. "For once if trouble comes knocking, you just let me answer the door."

"No, way I wanna do it!" Charmy said raising his hand. "I call it! I call it 8 times, which is seven more times than you."

"Meh maybe we'll just do it together" Knuckles said, looking over at Espio and Vector and Mighty. "You know bring the whole gang back together, at least this one time of the year."

"What about Heavy and Bomb?" Mighty asked.

"Didn't Eggman reprogram them or something?"

"Really? Oh, guess that explains why they weren't able to help but yeah I'd be up for that" Mighty said flexing his arm.

"Just don't kick Eggbutt all holiday season" Sonic said with a smirk. "We should probably have some sort of real Christmas party for everyone since hey, when's the last time we've even all hung out together?"

"Technically this combination has never happened as recorded in my data banks" Omega clarified.

"Well all the more reason to make it happen now" Sonic said, looking over at Classic Sonic. "Though when we get back to Mobius, we should probably take you home first."

Classic Sonic look disappointed, crossing his arms.

"Hey no offense but I don't really think I should really spend too much time with my past self, you know?" He then smiled a bit. "Besides from what I remember, you have a Christmas to get back to as well, right?"

Classic Sonic thought for a second and quickly nodded.

"Good, glad we cleared that up." giving a thumbs up to Shadow. "So how about you do me a favor faker and zap us out of here? You were always the best at the teleporting, and since we need to get through a Subspace portal I'm sure my robot friend has set up, you'll do the best at making sure everyone gets through unharmed"

"Fine, though if anyone is the faker here it is still you, not me" Shadow said as he was shown holding the purple chaos emerald. "I am technically you're elder."

"Oh yeah you're like over 60 then right? So doesn't that mean you should be wielding a cane and whopping me over the head talking about your day?"

Shadow looked to see nearly everyone laughing at this as he narrowed his eyes. "Part of me wants to say you were better off being bitter, but even I cannot say that out of spite." Shadow then raised his hand. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He said, as soon the emeralds, Sonic and the rest of his group quickly teleported out of Subspace.

However, there were still two figures that remained in the land of swirling purple and black energy. One was R.O.B, who was shown holding out a heart, and gently placing it over the only other figure on this plane.

"There" he said, as the heart fell on Future Sonic, who was now shown to be fully healed up. "Sorry it took quite an extensive time to fully rejuvenate you. It does seem that in your time you are not able to recover quite as quickly using the healing methods found at the mansion. Perhaps I-"

"No... it's... its fine" Future Sonic said, slowing standing up and looking away. "Really, you did nothing wrong. In fact if it wasn't for you... everyone would have died or worse... been HIS puppet."

"I appreciate the compliment" R.O.B said, his eyes glowing. "However I only located, provided the information and transportation for your past self's allies to get here. They were truly the ones who vanquished Botman."

"Only because you told them what to do. And what his weakness was."

"Not even really that" R.O.B stated. "I think it was more just reminding them that they did not have to depend on you, or at least their version of Sonic so much, and could fight for themselves. Something they may of felt and shouldn't so-"

"Yeah I know... I know" Future Sonic said, covering half of his face. "It just feels so unreal. The friends I had... the ones I knew... even with a boost of confidence... they... they never would have stood a chance."

"Is that what you honestly believe to be true, or just something you feel you need to tell yourself?"

Future Sonic froze hearing that. A minute went by as he looked away, deep in thought before he hung his head. "Probably... no... definitely the second" Future Sonic then turned to him. "Because truth is... no matter how much I kept yelling at Sonic to man up to... stop acting so fool hardy I... did all this so he... so neither of them would have become me." Future Sonic put a hand over his heart. "Because all I had was revenge. The desire to see Botman destroyed at any costs. To make him pay for what he had done to my world... what he did to me." He then thought of Botman and Final Death Ender's demise and gritted his teeth. "And now I have nothing... truly nothing. No planet to call home, no friends to talk with, no... family to be there for me." Future Sonic then looked around before lying on the ground. "I should be happy... be glad that at least some version of me has that but I can't." Future Sonic closes his eyes and opens them, repeating the pattern over and over. "No matter how many times I try, I can't."

"That is because you cannot live off the happiness that others have obtained" R.O.B said simply. "You must be happy for yourself, and for what you have."

"But I told you I have nothing. I have no one, I have-"

"It must have been about four... closer to perhaps five years now." R.O.B said, turning away from Future Sonic as he looked up at the Subspace Sky. "It was so much simpler times then" R.O.B then imagines various other ROBs around him as R.O.B is shown reading from a book, causing the other ROBs to cheer. As well as R.O.B scanning Unit Ex and Unit Eo, who elicit laughter as they glow and scan him back, causing R.O.B to chuckle some. "I was the leader of my people, my small yet proud and noble race. We followed our tombs, studied our scriptures and led the best lives we could of. For ourselves and our family." Suddenly various ROBs are shown blowing up into pieces as R.O.B looks up horrified. "That is, until HE appeared." R.O.B then looked up to see various primids raining down, as well as hundreds of Greaps, Roaders and Auroros surrounding the ROBs , making some units move back in fear. "The leader of the Subspace Emissary known as Tabuu sent his army down to conquer the Isle Of The Ancients. It had resources he required in order to take over Master Hand's domain" we then saw some Trowlons digging into the ground and pulling out small gemstones. "And though it was obvious he wanted our minerals, it was more obvious what the true fuel he needed for his army was." A black bomb was shown dropping in front of the ROBs , with Xs on it as they looked even more appalled at what they were witnessing. "Us."

Future Sonic looked to see R.O.B was shaking a bit, as he focused his full attention on the machine. "Why though?" Future Sonic asked. "Maybe... maybe you told me before but... that was such a long time ago and-"

"It's okay, especially since I never told you or anyone this before. Perhaps because it never came up, but more likely because I did not want to burden them with my past sorrows." the flashback continues as the bombs are shown being hooked up to the R.O.B.s "You see there was a certain frequency that needed to be emitted in order to rig up such a bomb. One that wouldn't detonate, but rather transport its victim, or more specifically the area surrounding such a victim, to this location. A frequency that resonates within our circuits, one that cannot just be copy or duplicated that easily" The bomb was then shown detonating, breaking the ROBs into pieces before transporting them into Subspace, as white spheres of light were shown crying out in agony. "I didn't know it at the time; the blasts did worse than destroy my children. It annihilated they're physical body, and trapped their spirit, forcing them to stay within this pit for what seemed like forever, crying out in pain and despair, where no one but the rest of our kind would hear them." R.O.B was then shown in the robes of the Ancient Minister inside a battleship, looking down solemnly. "At the time though, I could only think of one thing: to do whatever I could for my people. I knew a full out attack was out of the question; we would of just been slaughtered faster. And sitting around doing nothing would have just gotten my entire race wiped out. So I came up with the only solution I could compute at the time: pretend to join Tabuu and help him map out a strategy with his other generals to take out areas of Subspace. In that way, I could spread out the bombs and find ways to magnify their power. So that way, fewer Units would be needed and... less of them would need to die."

"Still... isn't that selling out your own people?" Future Sonic asked, looking at him. "Choosing which one lives and dies? Having the guilt of all of their lives that couldn't be saved, that wound up being destroyed on your conscious?"

"You are correct" R.O.B said, narrowing his visual device. "And I could not do such a thing. At least, not how I was then, or am now. I became the Ancient Minister not to conceal my identity, but to bury my feelings. To not be able to register the true impact my decisions have caused. To be simply cold and in control and simply-"

"Do what needed to be done. Do what" Future Sonic then gasped, looking at R.O.B even more horrified. "What... what-

"What needed to be done" R.O.B finished, nodding. "When I said I understood your pain and the trauma you went through Sonic, I was not exaggerating" R.O.B stated as various ROBs were shown exploding in various areas of the planet. "I understand formulating long term strategies to defeat your enemy. I understand trying to hold back every emotion you have ever registered and becoming more the machine you looked like, then the being you actually are." We then see The Ancient Minister looking down sadly at two ROBs having a Subspace bomb go off. "I probably did not do that as well as you did as no matter how hard I tried, I always still felt something. Especially when I realized there was no saving my race. And that my actions had truly lead to their downfall." R.O.B is then shown fighting alongside Sonic, Pikachu, Snake, Fox and others against Tabuu. "Eventually though, together we were able to defeat Tabuu and help restore their world. That didn't change the fact that my people, my home, everything that I thought I had known and cared about was lost, thought never to be seen or heard from again. And I to, thought that though the war was over, there was nothing left for me in the world I had helped saved" R.O.B then turned to Future Sonic, smiling some. "And do you know what changed that?"

Future Sonic thought for a second. "The... smashers?"

"Yes, or to be more precise, my other family." We then see various smashers talking to and hanging out with R.O.B as he listens to them. "Despite what I had done to them, how I attacked and tried using them, they forgave me and still wished to be friends, and always seemed there for me when I was down." We then see a scene from R.O.B's Secret Santa of R.O.B and Sonic talking. "I remember you were one of them, making me feel better about my own holiday celebration, and wanting to share in it despite not knowing anything about it. You said that not for your own personal gain or to fulfill any mission or goal, but simply because you wished to make me feel better."

Future Sonic looked down bitter. "No he did that. My... younger self. The one who still has a future-"

"That person is still you, and YOU still have that as well" R.O.B then grabbed his hand, looking at him seriously. "No matter what happens, you can never give up Sonic. As tough as things may be, or as rotten as some people may act, doesn't change the fact there is always a place to call home. A place you can belong. With people who will accept you. That is something you helped me see, and now it's something I want you to experience as well."

Future Sonic then looked down, shaking a bit. "You mean even after all the insults and threats I gave you... even after how you saved me and this entire world... you still want to be friends... want to have anything to do with me?"

R.O.B nodded. "Certainly. For I know what you've been through and know that you probably had an even more traumatizing life then I did. But that's what true friends are for: to help ones get over the pain and make their lives better, and to experience those bitter lows, as well as the incredible highs with them. And that kind of friendship is not something you can simply forget or ignore, no matter how tightly you try closing yourself off from people."

Future Sonic looked into R.O.B's eyes, seeing the glow as he tried blinking away some tears. "I... can't argue with that" Future Sonic admitted. "Even after I thought I had buried all my sadness and fears and... things I thought made me weak they still came billowing out, just thinking those I had once known could be in danger."

"And I'm sure they can be your friends as well" R.O.B said confidently. "You just have to do what your younger self did and trust in them-"

"Trusting them isn't the problem now. I... still don't know how much I can trust myself to... earnestly try again. To be like I was before."

"If you want, I could assist you with that."

For once, Future Sonic actually flashed a small smile, giving a simple nod before looking away. "That would be nice" he said softly. "I wouldn't want to let my bitterness consume me, especially on a holiday that is supposed to have far more positive feelings."

"Yes, though to be fair, many a tale based off on story is how you can change those negative experiences into more joyful emotions-"

"Yeah I know. And after being with a "past" and "present" version of myself, I don't need to be reminded of that" Future Sonic said with a small laugh. "Besides, I know that story wasn't about the person teaching a lesson to someone, and said someone being the original one the person had taught the lesson to."

R.O.B laughed a bit as well. "Life can be quite ironic in that way sometimes" he noted before looking around. "So what now? Do you wish for me to find a way to bring you back to your time? Perhaps like with my family, there is a way to bring yours back-"

"Maybe another time but... not right now R.O.B" Future Sonic looked down. "Truth is you've already given me so much. Me and... the hedgehog I use to be" Future Sonic quickly put his arm around R.O.B. "So I should be the one asking you where you wish to go. What you wish to do. Find a way to give something back, even if it is just a small token of my appreciation."

"Hmmm" R.O.B thought for a moment. "Well perhaps then if you don't mind we could pay a visit to my brethren. Even though it's been a couple of years they are still having trouble understanding the specifics of being organic. Perhaps you could be of use in showing them."

Future Sonic looked down at his cyborg body. "Yeah... guess I can understand why-"

"Well it's not just that. Being a cyborg is one thing, but there is another reason. After all, someone who just remembered what the joys and possibilities are of truly being alive, would be the perfect person to show that to others who might need that lesson, don't you agree?"

Future Sonic looked at him and smiled widely. "Again... can't argue with that" he simply said. R.O.B then quickly took out a Subspace portal, the two jumping in as the portal closed behind them.

_My name is Sonic._

We then see Classic Sonic with a younger, smaller two tailed Fox known as Classic Tails. The two are shown in front of a 16 Bit Christmas tree, exchanging gifts with one another. Classic Sonic is shown holding a Coupon for Carl's Chilies Dog Stand which he holds up proudly, as Classic Tails is shown holding up a pair of running shoes. He quickly puts them on, running around and trips on the ground. Classic Sonic quickly runs over and tries grabbing him, causing the two to fall to the floor. They look at this and laugh some, smiling at one another.

_Sonic the hedgehog._

Meanwhile, Future Sonic is shown in a small, Master Hand created Floating Isle Of The Ancients, located a mile above the Mansion. He is shown holding onto a book and reading from it, with a bunch of ROBs paying attention to him. However, unbeknownst to them, the words on the page are not the story that Future Sonic is saying. His story is a familiar tale of hope, of those who had been looked down upon proving their strength, and of good triumphing over evil. The R.O.B Units are still hooked on the story though, paying attention to every syllable that comes out of Future Sonic's mouth. The Ancient Minister R.O.B simply looks at this site from the back of the room and smiles, enjoying for once not being the center of attention of his people.

_And all I wanted was a nice, peaceful Christmas._

And on the planet Mobius, we see a Christmas party being held in a nearby grassy field. Though there is loads of snow on the ground, no one's spirits seem dampened in the slightest. As there is merriment all around: Shadow avoiding being pelted by a flurry of snowballs thrown by Omega and Rouge, Big showing Cream and Cheese the secrets of ice fishing in the nearby pond, Silver and Blaze making snow angels and laughing, looking at each other awkwardly as Charmy hangs mistletoe over them, causing the two of them to start chasing after Charmy who just laughs at this. Marine is shown sledding down a large hill, somehow swiftly maneuvering down the hill with her cannon. Ray and Mighty are shown next to her, with Ray using Mighty's shell as a board, the armadillo not seeming to mind at all. Vector is shown blaring Christmas songs from his headphones, singing along to them not that well. Espio grist his teeth at this, preparing to take out his kunai and break Vector's sound but sighs, deciding to listen more to the music, not the lyrics and actually seems almost content with that. From over a mile away we see Knuckles and Tails starring down some various large red and yellow robots, with Eggman's voice heard ordering to squash them. The fox and Echidna simply smile at each other and break through the bots easily, vowing to one another not to be that much longer so they can get back to the party.

And finally laying on a tree in the middle of the Christmas get together is Sonic, relaxing as he looks at everyone around him. Amy is shown lying next to him happily, having wrapped a blanket around the two as she rests her head on Sonic's chin, holding Sonic lightly and enjoying spending time with him. And Sonic, for once, agreeing with that ideal whole heartedly.

_And for once, I got exactly what I wanted._

A shot of the three Sonics is shown, all content with where they are, and not wishing to be anywhere else this Christmas Season.

THE END!

Well hope you enjoyed that one. I suppose it's not the most "Christmas" story, and I don't mean it not being Christmas now, but for all the action and drama and the like. Still, I always had it in mind as a Christmas story, and really just as something I thought would make for a good, interesting and even kind of heartwarming plot. Plus, I wanted to really make a point not to hate on Sonic's supporting cast and give them all a moment to shine. And before you ask, I'm only sticking to the games since though I know of various other sources of Sonic, I don't want to bring in hundreds of characters, and really I feel with the games this is the lesson that needed to be shown the most. Trust me guys, other sources don't have as much of a problem with the other characters. Anyway, hope you all enjoy that or at the very least respond back and tell me why you didn't enjoy that since hey all opinions are important, right?


End file.
